Fortune X Freedom X Fate
by LanaAngels
Summary: Egy gyáva lány, aki túlságosan fél az élettől, hogy meghaljon. Egy pszichopata, aki érdeklődni kezdett a képességében, amit oly sokáig rejtegetett. Elvégre az ő kezei gyilkos fekete fonalakkal vannak hálózva, míg a lányé szinte üres. Tehát mondd, miféle véráztatta fonalak kötik össze őket? Hisoka x OC. Pre-Canon. FORDÍTÁS
1. Chapter 1

**Jövő X Szabadság X Sors**

 _ **Eredeti sztorit írta: Colorless Butterfly  
Fordítás az író engedélyével**_

Fájdalmasan világos volt a város mellékutcáin, ami a Mennyek Tornya körül terült el. Viszont ez július, vagyis a turistaszezon közepe. Mint mindig, volt némi zaj a járókelők által, akik egyszer-kétszer megálltak, hogy egy pillantást vessenek az árusok különböző portékáira, mielőtt továbbhaladnának.

Egy magányos, vékony alak ült az árnyékban, egy rongyos kapucni takarta sötét fekete haját. Szúrós zöld szemek jártak ide-oda, sólyomszerűen figyelve minden embert, aki elhaladt. Gazdag itt; szegény ott. Egy ujj lustán köröket rajzolt a porba. A szája egy kis mosolyra húzódott, amikor meglátta, hogy egy kislány nekimegy egy magas hölgynek, majd hamar meghajolva elmotyog egy bocsánatot, és elfut. A hölgy észre sem vette a gyöngy karkötőt, ami most már szorosan a lányka kezében volt.

Ez volt a város külső része. Egy hely, ahol a szegény találkozott a gazdaggal, és mindenféle ember fordult meg. Kaede figyelte, ahogy a lány elfut a távolba, majd folytatta a körülötte lévő emberek tanulmányozását. Egy férfi kocsit tolva elkiáltotta magát, hogy több embert gyűjtsön a csecsebecséi megtekintésére; egy idős hölgy csendesen ült, és hagyta, hogy a látogatók megtapogassák a különféle üveggömbjeit, amik előtte voltak kiterítve. Egy-

Egy pár lila bohóccipő blokkolta a látását, és Kaede dühösen felnézett, hogy arrébb tessékelje a férfit. Szúrós zöld szemek találkoztak vörös arannyal és Kaede lefagyott, minden szó elhagyta a száját, és eltűntek a semmibe.

 _Ijesztő volt._ Lenéző szemek, keskenyek, akár egy rókáé és teljesen hidegek. Itt is egy manipulatív hazug, egy ember, aki senkiben nem bízik és mindenkit átver. Félve, elszökve a tekintetétől, Kaede inkább a ruháira pillantott. _Mit csinál itt? Egy vásárló lenne…?_

Nem a mellékutcára jellemző ruhákban volt. Sokkal gazdagabbak voltak, tisztábbak és nem olyan elnyűttek. Kaede ösztönösen megérezte, hogy egy harcos lehet a Mennyek Tornyából, ami magasan az égig nyúlt, látható még a körülötte elterülő város széléről is. Egy második végigmérés után a lány kihúzta magát. _Ha jó ruhái vannak, pénze is van._ Ám ez nem állította meg, hogy megmosolyogja a külsejét. Olyan volt, mint egy bohóc! Még az arca is hasonlított egyre, a lila csillaggal az egyik arcán és egy zöld könnycseppel a másikon. Viszont abban a pillanatban, hogy a szemei ismét találkoztak a vörös arany szempárral, a nevetése eltűnt.

 _Veszélyes._

A gondolatai valószínűleg kiültek az arcára, mivel a férfi leguggolt hozzá, egy halovány mosollyal a sápadt, fehér arcán.

\- Elnézést, mademoiselle, egy jövendőmondó vagy?

Kaede megfeszült, összehúzta a szemöldökét, de hűvösen bólintott. Mennyek Tornya emberek; mind kissé mások voltak. Nem volt kétség a fejében, mennyire veszélyes ez az ember.

\- … Honnan tudtad? – A hangja tesztelő, óvatos volt. Nem kötsz bele valakibe a Mennyek Tornyából; nem, hacsak nem vagy őrült, vagy öngyilkos hajlamú.

A férfi csak tovább mosolygott, ám ez hideg mosoly volt.

\- Megérzés.

Kaede hacsak egy kicsit is, de elengedte magát. A férfi gyilkos energiája nem felé irányult. _De ha van pénze…_

\- Szeretnéd, ha elmondanám a jövődet?

A férfi elgondolkodott.

\- Az érdekes lenne – mondta, majd leült elé. – Mennyi?

Kaede harsányan felnevetett, majd intett, hogy nyújtsa a kezét.

\- Számít ez? Megvan a pénzed, nem igaz?

Valami a levegőben könnyebbé vált, vidámmá.

\- Valóban, ezért úgy gondoltam, ma szórakoztatom magam. Mellesleg mindig is érdekelt a jóslás.

 _A jóslás? Ez csak egy álca._

Egy kis mosoly díszítette Kaede arcát, és levette a kapucnit, mutatva vékony, sovány arcát, amit közel állig érő sötét haja foglalt keretbe. Mennyi ideje volt már, mikor utoljára ételhez jutott? Úgy tűnik, ma van a szerencsenapja.

\- A bal kéz mutatja a másokkal való kapcsolatod – mondta, az álla kissé felemelkedett, ahogy pontosan a szemébe nézett. Most, hogy egy vevővé vált, nem is tűnt olyan ijesztőnek. – A jobb kéz mutatja a jövőd. – Egy vékony, csontos kéz nyúlt, hogy megfogja a férfi kinyújtott kezét. A jobb kezét.

\- A jövőddel kezdem.

Kaede elnyomta a furcsa remegést, ami végigfutott rajta, mikor megfogta a kezét. Jéghideg volt, és egy másodpercre a lány megrémült: milyen jövője lehet ennek az embernek? Viszont ismét, ő a Mennyek Tornyából jött. A pletykák szerint, akik a toronyból jönnek, szörnyetegek, különösen azok, akik a 200. emeleten vannak.

Mintha megérezte volna a habozását, a mágus mocorogni kezdett:

\- A tenyeremből fogsz olvasni?

A szavai visszahozták a valóságba. Kaede gépiesen bólintott.

\- Valami olyasmi… de nem igazán. – Lassan a kezére koncentrált, türelmesen várva, hogy a fonalak megjelenjenek. Egy idő után mindig megjelentek szorosan az ujjak köré csavarodva, betakarva a tenyeret. A Sors Fonalai, így hívta őket. Így sokkal jövendőmondósabban hangzott, még akkor is, ha ez inkább a fonalak értelmezése volt, mint bármi egyéb.

Mert mindig is így volt, nem igaz? Az évek homályosak voltak Kaede számára, és ha volt idő, amikor nem volt képes látni a fonalakat, nem emlékezett rá.

A lélegzete elakadt, és Kaede homályosan érzékelte, hogy a mágus nem mozog többet, hanem kíváncsian figyeli. De ez nem igazán számított, ahogy a fonalak a kezén egyre tisztábbá és tisztábbá váltak. _Fekete… kék… ezüst… piros. Sárga?_

Egy átlagos járókelő pusztán egy vékony, éhező lányt látott, aki egy férfi tenyerét olvassa. De ami a kettejük közt történt, valami egészen más volt; abban a pillanatban, hogy a lány átalakította a sorsot egy dermesztő jövendőmondássá. A hangja nem volt többé rekedt és száraz, hanem tiszta meggyőződéssel csengett. A férfi, lángoló vörös hajjal csak térdelt, és szokatlan figyelemmel nézte a lányt.

\- A kék fonál. Egy meglepő találkozás – kezdte lassan, a szemei követték a fonalakat az ujjai körül, mint egy színes hímzés. – Egy találkozás szeptemberben; ezüst. Fekete és piros egybefonódva… egy pók lecsapásra készen. – A szemei tovább kémleltek, egy kényelmetlen érzés ült az arcára. – Milyen különös… fekete és sárga egy spirálba csavarodva. Fájdalom és öröm együtt, sosem akarnak szétválni…? Te egy fura fazon vagy.

\- Igen, ezt már mondták. – A férfi mosolya kissé erőltetett volt, ahogy hirtelen elrántotta a jobb kezét annak ellenére, hogy Kaede még nem végzett. A lány szemei kérdően figyelték. Van valami ennek az embernek a jövőjében, amit nem akar, hogy lásson? De lerázta magáról. Végül is, megkapja a pénzét. Csak ez számított, igaz? Kaede fújt egyet, megérezve a kínzó éhséget a gyomrában. Viszont az éhség egy olyan dolog volt, amivel nem szabadott törődnie. A vásárlók nem akarják tudni, hogy aki a jövőjüket olvassa csupán egy éhező lány. Éppen ezért Kaede már rég tökéletesítette a mindenféle zavarának leplezését, és mindig egy hűvös, professzionális légkör vette körül.

\- Akkor a kapcsolatod másokkal – mondta élénken folytatva az olvasást. Ezúttal a bal kezét vette, ismét érzékelve a természetellenes hidegséget. Az éles zöld szemeit nem kerülte el a hezitálás, ami átfutott a férfin, mikor odanyújtotta a bal kezét. _Szóval ideges._ Gondolta győzedelmesen, majd ismét a kezére fókuszált.

A fonalak körbefonták a tenyerét, lelógtak az ujjairól, és minden egyes szál… minden egyes szál…?

 _Minden egyes szál fekete._ Az ujjai megszorultak a keze körül, a szabad keze pedig megfeszült és csíkokat húzott a porban. Ahogy most közelebbről megnézte, volt néhány szín, ami élesen kitűnt a feketéből. Mégis ezek a fonalak annyira kevesek voltak a feketékhez képest, hogy az majdnem émelyítő. Minden egyes fekete szál tisztán el volt szakadva, ahol kivált a csomóból. Örökre véget ért.

Egy pillanatig Kaede nem tudta, hogy reagáljon. Lehetetlen, ugye? Ez az ember nem lehet ennyire veszélyes. _Senki_ nem járkálhat ilyen normálisan, és nem bebörtönözve. _Senki, kivéve ha…_ Kaede nyelt egy nagyot… _annyi embert megölt._

 _A keze jéghideg._

Még soha nem látott senkit ennyi fekete fonállal. És talán ami még nyugtalanítóbb, a sok vörös tinta, ami több fekete fonalat színezett. Ez az ember rengeteg élet-halál harcban vett részt, rengeteg, rengeteg alkalommal, és minden egyes csatát megnyert. Szúrós zöld szemek felnéztek a mágusra egy kifejezéssel, ami félig döbbenet, félig gyűlölet volt.

A férfi lepillantott a csapdába esett kezére egy elégedett aggodalommal.

\- Valami gond van, mademoiselle?

 _Gond? Ne nevettess! Egy szörnyeteg vagy._

 _Egy szörnyeteg._

Lassan mély levegőt vett, kissé megremegett, megpróbálta elengedni a feszült vállát.

\- Mi a neved? – kérdezte Kaede lassan, megpróbálva palástolni az enyhe remegést a hangjában.

\- Mm? Láttál valamit? – A mágus megpróbálta visszahúzni a kezét, de Kaede szorosabban fogta, nem akarta elengedni.

\- A neved. – Belül fintorgott a hullámra a hangsúlyában. _Ne mutass félelmet!_

A férfi ránézett a csontos kézre, amint az övét szorítja, és nem hajlandó elengedni.

\- Hisoka – válaszolta kisvártatva, némi irritációval a rideg hangjában.

\- Hisoka – motyogta Kaede a nevet, az ökle elfehéredett, ahogy tovább szorította a kezét erősebben és erősebben. – Hisoka. A kezed tele van fekete fonalakkal, és mindegyik el van vágva. – A hangja jeges volt. Jéghideg, nem mutatott együttérzést. – Fekete a bal kézen gyilkosságot jelent; egy elvágott fonál jelöli a halált. Hány embert öltél meg…? Biztosan megszámlálhatatlan mennyiséget, és ennek ellenére… - A hangja kissé megremegett. – Ennek ellenére _nincs egyetlen a megbánás szürke fonalából._ – A szúrós zöld szemek egyenesen ránéztek. – Miféle szörnyeteg vagy?

Volt egy éles reccsenés, amint Hisoka kirántotta a kezét Kaede fogásából. A lány keze visszaugrott az erőtől, fájdalmasan a mögötte lévő falba csapódva. Kaede szemei kikerekedtek, és gyorsan visszahátrált a falhoz összehúzódva, ahogy egy hirtelen hullám hideg _vérszomj_ ment át rajta. A keze lüktetett a becsapódástól. Kíváncsi járókelők pillantottak az irányukba, majd folytatták a dolgukat.

De aztán a nyomasztó légkör eltűnt, és Hisoka elmosolyodott. A lány vére megfagyott, mintha valaki leöntötte volna jeges vízzel. _Hogy tűnhet a mosolya ennyire démoninak?_ Hirtelen Kaede megbánta, hogy bármit is mondott neki a kezén lévő fonalakról.

\- Elismerem, ez egy kiváló olvasás volt, mademoiselle. Sokkal pontosabb, mint a legtöbb.

\- A fonalaim sosem tévednek – válaszolta magabiztosan, a torkában lévő izmok összeszorultak. Egy csepp izzadtság futott végig a tarkóján, ahogy fenntartotta a védelmét, a szemei figyeltek minden mozdulatot. Ha megpróbál támadni…

\- Valóban. És képes vagy látni őket a születésedtől fogva?

Kaede egy pillanatig összezavarodott.

\- Igen? – Hogy máshogy tanulta volna meg? Csak az évek során fejlesztette használhatóra. Egy hirtelen mozdulat megzavarta a gondolatait, és Kaede ismét megfeszült, készen állt a futásra.

Egy enyhe _puffanás_ , és egy köteg pénz landolt a lábánál. Kaede láthatóan meghökkent, mintha egy csapásra számított volna ehelyett. Gyorsan felkapta a pénzt, de a szemei nem hagyták el Hisokát.

\- Köszönöm – mondta felállva. – Gondolom, ez elegendő fizetség~? – Majd megfordult, hogy távozzon.

Kaede keze hirtelen kinyúlt, hogy elkapja a nadrágját, megállítva a lépésében. A keze remegett.

\- Nincsenek a barátság kék fonalából – mondta, minden hadarva jött ki belőle. – És nincs a család sárga fonalából. De van három a rivalizálás zöld szálából; az egyik belefűződve a halál fekete fonalába. – Habozva a saját kezére pillantott. – Két fehér fonál az emberekhez köt, akikkel még találkozni fogsz… és egy vörös fonál van a fehérhez kötve, habár csak szimplán lóg, nem csatlakozik senkihez. Az életed nem színtelen, Hisoka.

Amilyen gyorsan nyúlt a keze, olyan gyorsan el is engedte a nadrágja szárát, és Kaede visszaült eredeti pozíciójába a falnak dőlve. A zöld szemei nem járkáltak, mint általában. Helyette szilárdan bámultak egyenesen előre. A nyakában lévő izmai feszültek.

 _Mit gondoltam? Nem kellett volna megállítanom._ Kaede nyelt egyet és fintorgott. _Ez az első alkalom, hogy ennyire el akartam mondani egy vevőnek a_ valódi _sorsát…_

Egy kis mosoly tűnt fel Hisoka arcán, és ismét elfordult. Ezúttal Kaede nem állította meg.

\- Köszönöm, mademoiselle.

De a lány mozdulatlan maradt, a szemei szorosan a falon előtte.

.

Csak miután Kaede megbizonyosodott arról, hogy Hisoka elment, merte vállalni a kockázatot, hogy ránézzen a saját kezére. Mint mindig, üres volt. Tiszta; mentes bármilyen fonáltól, ami másokhoz köthetné. Kivéve egyetlen fonalat, ami szilárdan állt, amint ott ült, és figyelte, ahogy szorosan a kisujja köré fonódik.

Egyetlen fehér fonál, ami összeköti azzal, akivel még találkoznia kell, kinyúlik a távolba. A sólyomszerű tekintete követte végig a kanyargós, macskaköves úton, ahol Hisoka magas alakja lassan eltűnik a látótérből.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka ásítva lépett ki a fürdőszobából egy fehér köpenyben, újra a Mennyek Tornyában lévő szobájában. A lángoló vörös haja most le volt engedve a vállára, még mindig vizesen a zuhanytól.

Felvette a pakliját az asztalról, és gépiesen kevergetni kezdte. Kitekintve a lemenő napra, ujjával végigsimította a kártyáinak szélét, majd kihúzta az első lapot.

 _A pikk királynő._ Egy balszerencsés lap.

A szemei néhány pillanatig tanulmányozták a kártyát, aztán egy ügyes csuklómozdulattal visszatette a pakliba. Amint ismét kevergetni kezdett, az ajkai vidám mosolyra húzódtak, mivel egy másik balszerencsés valakire gondolt.

A délutáni jövendőmondó… egyértelműen nem egy átlagos utcai árus volt.

 _Viszont biztosan Nen-használó, és ez az, ami érdekessé tette._ Gondolta Hisoka ismételten a pakliját kevergetve. Nincs kétség afelől, hogy Nen vette körül, amikor megfogta a kezét, és a zöld szemei is Nennel ragyogtak. Hogy képes látni az emberek keze körül tekergő isteni fonalakat? Vajon egy Specialista képessége lenne?

Hisoka magában vigyorogva felemelte a bal kezét, hogy megnézze. A jövendőmondó azt mondta, fekete fonalakkal van betakarva, de néhány régi papírvágástól eltekintve a tenyere tisztának tűnt számára. Jóslás - egy szokatlan ajándék még a Nen-használók közt is.

\- Milyen érdekes lány – motyogta Hisoka, és hátradőlt a székében, megkeverve a pakliját. Ezúttal tovább kevert, majdnem öntudatlanul, bambán, emlékezve.

A lány elmondása szerint Nennel született, és ez volt az, ami megdöbbentette Hisokát. Elvégre az olyan emberek, akik születésüktől fogva rendelkeznek Nen képességgel, extrém ritkák. A Nen világ anomáliái; képtelenek az alap Nen funkciókra, mint a többi Nen mester, mégis egy tökéletesen kifejlett Hatsu és Nen képük van, valami, aminek lehetetlennek kellene lennie, és mégsem az. Sokak közülük híres művészekké váltak a mindennapi életben, mint például Beethoven, Picasso vagy a késkészítő, Benz.

És belegondolni, hogy egy ilyen valaki egész idő alatt az orra előtt volt! Hisoka érezte, ahogy egy vigyor formálódik az arcán, és halkan nevetni kezdett a lakása ürességébe.

Ez a jövendőmondó, ez az _anomália_ felkeltette az érdeklődését.

.

.

Sötét volt, a hold felkelt, Kaede pedig felállt, és kinyújtóztatta az egyhelyben való üléstől elzsibbadt végtagjait. Egy elégedett sorozat ropogás után, körbeforgatta a fejét és kinyújtotta a hátát.

Az utcák néhány kóboron kívül elhagyatottak voltak. Kaede lehajolt, érezte, ahogy megnyúlnak az izmai, és felvette a csekély adag pénzt, amit a mai napon keresett. Nem volt sok, de ezzel túléli holnapig.

\- Kaede!

A topogó lábak hangjára megfordult, egy halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

\- Lucy – mondta.

Egy kislány lépett ki az utca árnyékából a lámpa sárga fényébe. A hosszú barna haja piszkos tincsekben lógott az arca körül, nagy barna szemek összehúzódtak egy barátságos mosolyban. Mezítláb volt.

\- Kaede – mondta. – Mit csinálsz? Aoi és Midori már várnak.

\- Áhh – válaszolta Kaede, a szemöldöke összehúzódott. – bocsi. Épp indulni akartam. Nektek hogy ment?

Szerette Lucyt. Lucy fiatal volt, a kezei pedig a leggyönyörűbb árnyalatú vörössel, lilával és acélkékkel voltak takarva. Messze nyúltak az apró kezétől, és mindig megmosolyogtatták Kaedet. Még senkit sem látott ilyen gyönyörű fonálszövettel.

 _Kék._ Gondolta. _A kék a barátság színe._ És itt is van, _bizonyíték a barátságukra_ , ami összekötötte a mutatóujjukat. Ez volt az egyik a kevés fonál közül az ujjain, amit nagyra értékelt.

\- Rosszul – vonta meg a vállát Lucy. – Aoi lopott pár dolgot, én pedig egy karkötőt, de a zálogos nem akar minket többé látni. Viszont Midorinak sikerült lopnia egy doboz pizzát. Neked?

Kaede mosolygott és megemelte a kis csomag pénzét.

\- Találkoztam pár érdekes emberrel, de ugyanannyit kaptam, mint általában. – Vagy inkább egy érdekes emberrel. Hisoka, a Mennyek Arénájának harcosa.

\- Hmm – mondta Lucy, majd megvonta a vállát, és vigyorgott. A holdfény megcsillant a szemében. – Mindegy! Mindannyian megszoktuk, hogy éhesek vagyunk, és jobb, ha megtartjuk a pénzedet holnapra. Midori azt mondta, ma játszani fogunk.

Egy lezárt úton mentek, egy kis folyosón régi épületek között. Volt egy kis pislákoló gyertyafény, ami kísérteties árnyakat vetített a kőfalakon.

\- Aoi? – szólította Lucy vidáman, a hangja könnyedén szállt a sötétben. – Midori?

\- Oh, Lucy és Kaede. Hé! – Két fiú kelt fel a földről, a gyertya fénye véletlenül megremegett a hirtelen mozdulattól és a légmozgástól. Majdnem egyformák voltak piszkos, sovány arccal és kócos hajjal, csak a szemük volt különböző. A halovány gyertyalángban megkülönböztethetetlenek voltak, de Kaede tudta, hogy a napfényben egyikük szeme halványzöld, a másiké pedig világoskék.

\- Hé – mondta Kaede megkönnyebbülve. – Hogy vagytok, srácok?

\- Midori elképesztő volt – mondta az egyik iker egy nagy vigyorral az arcán. – Valahogy sikerült lopnia egy pakli kártyát és egy teli doboz pizzát! Teli!

\- Egyenesen a kukából – mondta Midori büszkén. – és még fokhagyma szósz is van hozzá. Tessék, hagytunk nektek is. – Mutatott maga mögé egy kupac ládára és egyéb üres kartondobozokra. – Emlékeztet a régi szép időkre, mi?

Lucy neki is esett egy izgatott sikollyal, és gyorsan kihúzta a pizza dobozt a rejtekéből, két láda közül. Felemelte a tetejét, és mélyen beleszagolt, majd elégedetten sóhajtott.

\- Pepperoni – mondta örömteli meglepetésében. – Midori, meg tudnálak csókolni!

Kaede mosolyogva letette a pénzt, és óvatosan beékelte a három falhoz tolt láda közé. A 'régi szép idők', amikre Midori célzott, valószínűleg azok a napok voltak, amit árvaházban töltöttek.

A város nyomornegyedében nem teszel fel kérdéseket. De Kaede számára nem volt nehéz kitalálni, miért szökött meg Aoi és Midori. Az árva gyerekek rendszerében a családok sosem fogadtak be két gyereket egyszerre.

Lucy viszont sohasem értette a család fogalmát. Ahelyett, hogy Kaede talált volna rá, inkább ő volt az, akire Lucy rátalált.

Hajléktalannak lenni nem olyan szörnyűséges, mint azt a legtöbb ember hiszi, gondolta Kaede. Volt ennivalójuk, teendőik és tető a fejük felett, hogyha esett.

\- Sose hagylak el titeket, srácok – mondta Kaede határozottan.

Itt volt egy szünet, egy lyuk a beszélgetésben.

\- Kaede? – kérdezte Aoi felnézve a kártyapakliból, amit az imént húzott elő a térde alól. – Mondtál valamit?

\- … Nem – vonta meg a vállát Kaede, és Lucy és Midori felé fordult egy halvány mosollyal az arcán. – De nem úgy volt, hogy megmutatjátok Lucynak, hogy kell kártyázni?

.

.

A lány ollói ismerős hangon kaparták a téglafalat.

\- Megint az ollódat élesíted? – kérdezte Lucy a fal mellett ücsörögve. Kaede nem hagyta abba a mozdulatát, hagyta, hogy az olló pengéi ütemesen megkarcolják a téglákat.

\- Tudod, hogy sose használod, szóval nincs sok értelme élesíteni – mondta Lucy. Nekidőlt a falnak, a kezével pedig kipárnázta a fejét a kemény tégla ellen. – És Tomu bácsi már rég meghalt.

\- Viszont egész hasznos, ha meg akarom védeni magam – vitatkozott Kaede vállat vonva, de abbahagyta az olló élezését. – Mellesleg ez a te lopási szokásaidról is elmondható. Nincs rá szükséged.

Lucy kuncogva ránézett nagy barna szemével, egy gondos kifejezéssel az arcán. – Azt hiszem, ez inkább szentimentális, mint praktikus?

\- Mmm – hümmögött Kaede válaszként, és visszatette az ollóját a zsebébe.

\- De igazad van – Lucy közelebb húzódott hozzá, és ráhajtotta a fejét Kaede vállára. – Nekem is hiányzik Tomu bácsi. De nekem nincs semmim, ami emlékeztetne rá, már az arcára se emlékszem. Legalább neked megvan az olló, amit kaptál tőle.

\- Semmi baj – válaszolta Kaede, fészkelődve, hogy kényelmesebb legyen. – Én se emlékszem sokra, mielőtt találkoztam vele – mondta őszintén. Összeráncolta a homlokát, és egy vékony csíkba húzta a száját.

 _\- veszettül firkálva egy éles fájdalom a tarkóján. Szédülés –_

 _._

\- Bár ez most már nem számít. Késő van és aludnod kéne, Lucy-

Lucy a kis kezét Kaede szájára tette, hogy elcsendesítse.

Kaede összeráncolta a homlokát meglepődve a hirtelen mozdulattól, aztán megfeszült.

Valami nem stimmelt. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy jobban érezze maga körül a fonalak mély zümmögését, beburkolva magát koncentrálás közben. Érzett egy kis szédülést, de figyelmen kívül hagyta, és elégedett volt, hogy amikor kinyitotta a szemét, fonalakat látott a tetőkről lenyúlni és az utca fölött lengedezni.

Megtalálta. Egyetlen zöld szál a gyűrűsujja körül. Egy _fenyegetés._

Az érzés megakadt a torkában. Kaede Lucy keze után nyúlt, megragadta, és lélegzetvisszafojtva nézett az utcáról a kislány csontos tenyerére.

A gyomra elnehezült. Kaede visszanyelt egy pánikos sóhajt, és erőt vett magán, hogy elengedje Lucy kezét, de nem tudott félrenézni.

\- Kaede? – kérdezte Lucy zavarodottan. – Kaede? Mi a baj?

Kaede felnézett Aoi és Midori arcára, akik elcsendesedtek, vártak. Egyfajta kétségbeesést érzett a gyomrában, de leküzdötte.

\- … _Bújjatok el!_ – sziszegte, a szeme ide-oda járkált hármuk közt, majd hátralépett, ki az utcára, és végül, mikor már nem bírta tovább, _megragadta_ a fonál jelenlétét olyan erősen, hogy úgy érezte, az ujjai eltörnek.

\- Bújjatok el! – mondta ismét, halkan. – _kérlek._

Amikor megfordult, már senki nem volt ott. Legalább valahogy megszöktek az árnyékban. Kaede fellélegzett, majd ismét az ujján lévő fonálra figyelt. Az ollója súlyként nehezedett a zsebében.

A fonál elnyúlt a távolba. Kaede vett egy mély lélegzetet, és követni kezdte.

.

.

.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ez a történet az eredeti cselekmény ELŐTT játszódik – tehát Gon még a Vadász Vizsga előtt áll, Hisoka pedig még nem találkozott Illumival. Viszont, hogy megkíméljem magam időigényes kutatásoktól, analizálásoktól és következtetésektől, azt fogjuk tettetni, hogy Hisoka valamilyen szinten ismeri a Zoldyck családot. Kérlek, nézzétek el ezt az ellentmondást.**

 **Jó szórakozást~**

.

 _\- Illumi, drágám?_

 _\- Tessék, anya? – A fekete hajú orgyilkos felnézett a kanapéról az ajtóban álló anyjára. – Mi az?_

 _\- Kaptunk egy parancsot – mondta Kikyo Zoldyck sietve, az elektronikus szemellenzője zölden pislákolt. – egy gazdag üzletembertől._

 _Illumi kíváncsian nézett._

 _\- Meg akar szabadulni a politikai ellenségeitől? Vagy egy veszélyes lázadótól? – A hivatalnokok mind ilyenek voltak; elszántan bővítik a saját gazdagságukat és hatalmukat, még ha brutális erővel kell is megszabadulni a lehetséges problémáktól._

 _\- Nem. Valójában- - A szemellenzője piros lett. – Úgy tűnik, azt akarja, hogy szabadulj meg három gyerektől. Utcakölykök, akik szokatlanul nagy gondot okoznak a mellékutcákon. Ketten közülük ikerfiúk fekete hajjal és kék szemmel; valamint egy kislány barna hajjal. Ennyi, amit jelenleg tudunk róluk._

 _Illumi egy unalmas és hosszú munkát érzett készülőben._

 _\- Komolyan arra számít, hogy ilyen kevés információval megtaláljuk és megöljük a kölyköket?_

 _\- Meglehetősen sokat fizet, drágám._

 _Az orgyilkos felállt, megropogtatta a nyakát egyik, majd másik oldalon, miközben az arca természetellenesen mozdulatlan maradt._

 _\- Értem. Ki a megrendelőnk? Aki ennyi pénzzel megszór csak azért, hogy megöljünk pár gyereket?_

 _\- A neve Mizuo Hanegawa – mondta az anyja, és egyik kezével megigazította a szemén lévő ellenzőt. – 80 milliót ajánlott._

 _Illuminak ez valahogy nem tetszett. Talán egy őrült politikus volt, és ez a fajta sosem fizetett időre._

 _\- Ez egész sok pár egyszerű kölyökért. Valakit le akar nyűgözni?_

 _Az elektronikus szemellenző pirosan, majd ismét zölden villogott._

 _\- A kérdések feleslegesek. Ez egy szép összeg. Elfogadjuk._

 _Persze, hogy elfogadják. Elvégre orgyilkosok._

 _._

\- Midori?

A fiatalabb fivér felébredt. Nem vette észre, hogy elaludt. _Francba!_ Valamikor, amíg aludt, az ég besötétedett. Valami nem stimmelt, érezte, mint ahogy a kenyér rosszízű, ha a belseje megpenészedett. Fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét, egy kézzel tapogatózott, hogy megbizonyosodjon a pénzköteg meglétéről.

\- Lucy? Te vagy az?

\- Mmhm – jött a válasz. Midori megremegett, ahogy Lucy hideg ujjai megtapogatták az arcát, ügyetlenül próbálva megtalálni őt a sötétben. A milliomodik alkalommal kívánta, hogy Lucy abbahagyná, hogy úgy evickél a sötétben, mint egy döglött hal. Megrémítette, hogy hideg ujjak tapogatják. Mint az álmában. Vajon álmodott? Valami nem stimmelt. De nem tudta, mi az.

\- Mi történt a gyertyával? És hova ment Kaede és Aoi? Öcsém…

Midori kissé elhúzódott, és elkapta Lucy kabátját.

\- Itt vagyok, Luce. Mi folyik itt? – Nehezen felébredve, a fiú ügyetlenül matatott, a feszes ujjai nehezen találták a kialudt gyertyát. Miért aludt ki? Feltámadt a szél? Egy hirtelen mozdulat? Halkan káromkodva megkereste a gyufát, hogy meggyújtsa a kanócot. Igaz. Munka. – Szereztél pénzt?

Hallotta, ahogy Lucy szomorúan sóhajt, majd egy kis puffanást, ahogy a lány leült mellé a ládára.

\- A receptek nem működtek. A pénztáros férfi rám se nézett. Csak arrébb lökött, mintha valami rovar lennék…

Legalább a kezei találtak valamit, ami gyufához hasonlított. Egy kis győzelmi szisszenéssel Midori végighúzta a falon, hamar meggyújtva a gyertya megfeketedett kanócát. Fénnyel telt meg a kisutca. A hirtelen világosságtól hunyorítva lassan leengedte a gyertyát, és Lucyhoz fordult; furcsán megkönnyebbültnek érezte magát. Semmi sem tűnt gyanúsnak. Senki nem volt ott rajta és Lucyn kívül. Ösztönösen átfésülte koszos kezével a haját, megpróbálva elüldözni álmának utolsó maradványait.

\- Ugye nem? Francba! Nos, legalább Kaede pénze megvan…

\- Hol van? – kérdezte Lucy morcosan, és felugrott a ládára. Az élénksége néha túl sok volt. – Úgy értem, Kaede. És Aoi is eltűnt valamerre. Hova mentek?

Midori hezitált. Lucy egy vidám lány, még ha nem is teljesen ártatlan. De ő a legfiatalabb közülük, és Midori nem igazán akarta elmagyarázni neki, mi történt a késdobálóval. Valamint ő volt az, aki a legkésőbb csatlakozott a kis csapatukhoz. Néhány dolgot jobb, ha elhallgatnak a lány elől.

\- Aoi hamarosan visszaér – hazudott idegesen húzgálva a fülét. – Kaede pedig… nos, nem tudom. De hamarosan visszajönnek.

Midori magára erőltetett egy félmosolyt.

\- Igen.

Egy varjú reppent el felettük szemetet keresve.

.

Kaedenek nem kellett sokáig sétálnia. Már várta őt egy nagydarab árnyék a fal szélénél. Kaede ösztönösen belesüllyesztette kezét a kabátjának zsebébe, megtapogatva a hideg fémollót. Rozsdás, nehéz eszköz volt, de az élét jól karbantartotta.

\- Tudom, hogy itt vagy.

A hangja sima volt, mint a megszokott. A szemei a sötétzöld fonálon maradtak, bár minden mozzanatát figyelték. Kaede a magasba emelte az ollóját, meghozva a végső döntést – ha a férfinek van pénze, ellopja, ha nincs, az kár, de vannak ruhái és láthatóan egy fegyvere is. Csupán annyi a dolga, hogy kiüsse, és azokat lopja el…

Tudhatta volna. Tudhatta volna tudhatta volna tudhattavolnavisszakellettvolnafordulniaésrohannirohannirohannirohanni

\- Kicsit más vagy, mint a képeken. – A férfi hangja váratlanul morgós és durva volt, amint kilépett az utcalámpa fényébe. Kaede egy lépést hátrált. Ha az árnyékban nagynak tűnt, a teste a fényben még hatalmasabbnak látszott. A ruhái tiszták és frissek voltak, furcsán rendesek a romos háttérhez viszonyítva. Valami olyasmi, mint amit a testőrök hordanak.

\- Tudom, ki maga, Miss Kaede Hanegawa – mosolygott a férfi elégedetten. – Az utóbbi napokban meglehetősen sok gondot okoz. Az apja aggódik…

A feje alig fogta fel a szavakat. A legkülönösebb okból Kaede érezte, ahogy elgyengül a térde, és hátrálni kezdett. A lába megbotlott egy kóbor dologban, és egy hangos _puffanással_ elesett.

.

 _Mit keresel itt?_

.

\- Maga… - a torka teljesen száraz volt. Kaede nyelt egyet, és újrakezdte. – Maga… kinek dolgozik? – A hangja elhidegült, félelemmel telt meg. – Egy orgyilkos? Mit akar tőlem?

\- Kérem, ne bocsátkozzon hirtelen feltételezésekbe, Miss Hanegawa. Én csupán egy hírvivő vagyok. – A férfi egy lépést tett felé, mire Kaede hátrafelé mozgott, hogy tartsa a távolságot annak ellenére, hogy a lábaiban még mindig nem volt elég erő, hogy segítsék. – A nevem Bismalt. Az édesapjának dolgozom.

Több mint 10 éven át az apja egyszer sem próbálta megkeresni. Kaede elfogadta ezt probléma nélkül, mivel képes volt maga mögött hagyni a múltját, és csak _élni_ zavaró tényezők nélkül, elfelejtve az apja utolsó szavait hozzá. Kaede gyorsabban kapkodta a levegőt, és gyorsan nyelt, ahogy megpróbálta lenyugtatni a verdeső szívét.

\- …Mit mondott? – suttogta végül.

.

\- Azt mondta, „Gyere vissza, az anyukád vár."

 _Nyugodt. Maradj nyugodt._

Kaede lassan kilégzett.

Az utcalámpa fénye pislantott. A fonalak kiélesedtek.

\- Ő nem az anyám – mondta Kaede halkan, halálos hangon.

Ne mutass semmit se. _Semmit._

\- Ha azért rángatott ki ide, hogy az időmet vesztegesse, - mondta az inasnak – attól tartok, a beszélgetésünk véget ért. Meglepő, hogy egyáltalán képes volt megtalálni. Semmi okom visszamenni.

\- Miért nem tért vissza? Egy dolog buta kislányként elfutni, hiszen nem volt több tíznél. Egy másik viszont rejtőzködni a mellékutcákon. Semmi oka arra, hogy ne térjen vissza az édesapjához most.

Kaede elmosolyodott.

\- Úgyse értené.

A csontjaiban fáradtság jelentkezett, egy mellékhatása annak, ha túl sokáig használja a fonalakat. Kaede engedte, hogy a körülötte lévő fonalak eltűnjenek, és a világ visszatérjen a normál állapotába.

.

Egy mély, idegesítő hang keletkezett Lucy torkában.

\- Hol vannak? Már tényleg késő van. Álmos vagyok…

Egy halvány mosoly jelent meg Midori arcán, de gyorsan átalakult egy aggódó kifejezéssé. Miért nem jött még vissza Aoi? A keze izzadni kezdett – történnek dolgok éjszaka a sötét utcákon, és a legtöbb ilyen dolog nem szokott jó lenni. Mi van, ha Aoit elrabolták? Megverték? Megölték? És persze ott van Kaede. A legidősebb a csapatban, az a személy, akiről Midori tudta, hogy soha nem árulná el őket. Ha ő eltűnt… Midori lehunyta a szemét, megpróbálta elhessegetni a negatív gondolatokat. De vissza fognak jönni, mert mindig visszajönnek.

Az utcára nyíló oldalnál volt egy hirtelen mozdulat. Mindkét fej abba az irányba fordult, Midori pedig azonnal felállt, és meg is nyugodott, amint felismerte az alakot.

\- Aoi…! – rohant Midori az idősebb ikerbátyjához. – Aoi…?

.

\- Miért nem jön haza? – Az inas széttárta a kezét, egy nagyon nem-fenyegető gesztusként.

 _Itt vannak, akikhez tartozom._ Itt van Lucy és az ikrek, és bár a hajléktalan életnek megvannak a hátulütői, tartozik hozzá egy bizonyos szabadság is, amit nem volt hajlandó elengedni. Hagyta, hogy a csend legyen a válasza.

\- Értem – vont vállat az inas egy halvány mosollyal. – Nagy kár. De maga megbízik az apjában, nem igaz? Elvégre a családja. Az apja komolyan vissza akarja kapni.

\- Lehet. De _ő_ nem. Mellesleg, az apám túlságosan szerelmes belé. Ha vissza akar kapni, csak azért lehet, hogy megpróbálja bővíteni a vállalatát, nem?

Az inas szavai kicsinyesnek tűntek az övéivel szemben, vigasztalónak, túlságosan nyájasnak. Mintha csak el akarná altatni.

\- Igaz, hogy a képessége nagyon ritka és értékes, ám nem ez az egyetlen oka. Szeretné, ha a legidősebb lánya visszatérne. Még el is vágja az itteni kapcsolatait, hogy könnyebbé tegye a visszatérést a számára. Elvégre nincs is _igazán_ szüksége arra a három gyerekre, nem igaz? Azok az ikrek fekete hajjal és kék szemmel; és a barnahajú lány.

Halvány zavar futott át Kaede arcán.

Ebben a pillanatban kellett volna futnia. Ám ehelyett csak az ajkába harapott összezavarodottságában és hitetlenkedésében.

\- Hogy érti ezt? Honnan- Mit tervez?

\- Ők tartják vissza, nem igaz?

Valamire céloz. Kaede megrázta a fejét, és nyelt egyet.

\- Nos, ha _semmi esély a meggyőzésére…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Máris itt repkedtek a varjak. Érezték a meleg húst, ami rohadni kezdett, a halált, ami átsöpört, és mit sem törődve a lelkekkel, amik még a sötét utcák felett kóboroltak, lakomázni kezdtek.

Gondosan egymás mellé rendezve a ládák tetején. Lucy feje még mindig Midori vállára hajtva, a szemük csukva. Nem messze volt Aoi arccal a porba fekve. Kaede elfordította a fejét teljes döbbenetben. A mellkasában szakító fájdalmat érzett. Akár aludhatnának is, de a fekete tűk, amik a nyakukból álltak ki, tönkretették ezt a gondolatot.

Valami mégis hiányzott. Kaede addig hátrált, míg a háta a falnak ütközött, majd lecsúszott a hideg földre. Igen, valami hiányzott, valami, ami megvigasztalhatta volna, de inkább megrémítette.

 _Miért nincs vér?_

 _._

Négy árny vetődik az utca falára a halvány gyertyafénytől. Az egyik alak zihál, a kezét szorosan a szájához tartja. A másik három nem mozdul.

Egy hideg szél szalad el az ablak alatt, és a gyertya kialszik. A négy árny a sötétségbe merül.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Majdnem túl könnyű volt. Itt egyáltalán nem volt se küzdelem, se ellenállás. Illumi egyszerűen eldobta a tűit halálos pontossággal, és ennyi. Hárommal több gyilkosság az életében._

 _De ennek semmi értelme nem volt, legalábbis az orgyilkos számára. Milyen fenyegetést jelentettek azok a gyerekek? Illumi megfordult, észrevéve egy kis csomagot a félig rohadt ládán elhanyagoltan heverni. Egy sápadt kéz nyúlt érte, és kicsomagolta a köteg pénzt. Illumi kicsit megráncolta homlokát, majd felvette az egész csomót. Pénz…? Ezért akarta az üzletember holtan a gyerekeket? Lehetséges, ha a város korrupt hivatalnokait és hatalmasait vesszük figyelembe. De még akkor is, ez csupán egy parányi összeg volt, ami nem aggaszthat egy gazdag üzletembert akkor sem, ha ellopták._

 _Ám egy gyilkosságnál nincsenek kérdések. Szükségtelenek. Illumi megfordult és elment, maga után hagyva áldozatainak testét, úgy ahogy vannak._

 _._

A hold fehér fénye megvilágította a sötét égboltot, mely üres volt, amint a felhők felfalták az összes csillagot. Csak a hold csekély fénye vágott át a nehéz füstön, egy reményvesztett sugár, amit újra és újra eltakart valami.

A felhők ismét sötétségbe borították a holdat, az árnyak játszadoztak a lány arcán. A zöld szemei általában élesek és óvatosak, most üresen meredtek a szemközti falra. A kabátja szorosan a vállai köré volt húzva, mégis remegett, mintha az éjszaka hidege magában a csontjaiban lennének.

Az éj még sosem tűnt ilyen hosszúnak.

Ezért talán a lépések miatt feszült meg, vagy a fehér fonál ismerős rándulása miatt fordította el a fejét, hogy meglássa a személyt, akiről biztosan tudta, hogy itt van. Habár számított rá, Kaede mégis érezte, ahogy a hideg végigfut a hátán, mikor meglátta, hogy Hisoka közeledik; a lépései lassúak és pontosak, akár egy szellemé.

 _Mit keres itt?_

A fém éles csörgése a kőhöz érve megijesztette, és kicsit hátrébb húzódott. Kaede szemei kikerekedtek, amint felismerte a tárgyat, amit a lába elé dobtak: az ollójának egyik fele, amit korábban az apja inasához vágott. Kaede szemei gyanakodva néztek fel Hisokára.

\- Ez a tiéd, nem? – Nem igazán egy kérdés volt, így Kaede egyszerűen felvette érezvén, ahogy a fém nyugtató hidege beleáramlik a kezébe.

\- Elfelejtettem visszavenni – válaszolta halkan.

Néma csend rendezkedett be kettejük közt. Kaede ülve maradt, hátát a falnak támasztotta, a kabátját magára húzta. Lucy és az ikrek sápadt teste nem messze hevert, a szemeik csukva voltak, örökre mozdulatlanok. Kaede nem mert az arcukra nézni; csupán kivette belőlük a fekete tűket, amik a torkukba fúródtak, és bekötötte a lyukakat, amik nem is véreztek. Az eredeti ruháikban maradtak. Bárki ölte meg őket, elvitte az összes pénzt is, mintha gúnyolódna a túlélésért való erőtlen próbálkozásán. A sötéthajú lány elfordult.

Hisoka szemei a holttestekre vetődtek, amik a fal mellett feküdtek szép sorban, és hirtelen megértette.

\- A barátaid? – tippelt. Kaede összerezzent, bár nem tudta, miért.

\- A barátok értéktelenek – válaszolta, de a szavai üresnek hangzottak, még a saját füleinek is. – Ők inkább… közeli ismerősök.

\- Értem. – Hisoka szótlanul bezárta a köztük lévő távolságot, majd megállt mellette, és nekidőlt a falnak. Kaede kényelmetlenül felpillantott rá, de aztán a vállai ellazultak, és visszafordult. Akármilyen ördögi aura volt körülötte ma délután, mostanra eltűnt. Viszont mindenképpen maradt még nyoma, egy fekete fonál bűzös szaga keringett a jelenlétében. Kaede gondolt a futásra, elsétálásra, hogy itt hagyja Hisokát. Most nem akart beszélni, vagy hallgatni. Bármennyi energiája is maradt, már kezdett nagyon elfogyni.

Valamilyen oknál fogva majdnem kényelmesnek érezte, ahogy csak ott ül a falnál. Biztonságban. Nincs Lucy, aki bosszantsa, nincsenek hangos ikrek, akik megviccelik, amíg alszik. Semmi. Csak üresség; hideg üresség, és valamiért Kaede ezt az érzést extrém jól ismerte. Akár egy meleg kéz érintése egy hét után a hóban; halványan emlékezett, de túl fájdalmas és megnyugtató volt egyszerre.

Talán ezért törte meg először ő a csendet.

\- Mit keresel itt? – A csend megtört, és vele együtt a kényelem parányi illúziója is. Kaede a térdébe temette a fejét, dühösen küzdve a könnyekkel, melyek előtörésükkel fenyegették. _Most még arra sincs pénzem, hogy eltemessem őket._ A kezei ökölbe szorultak, és beleütött a macskaköves padlóba idegességében. _Még hely sincs, ahová eltemethetném őket…_

Mennyire szánalmas. Megtörni egy majdnem vadidegen előtt? Kaede becsukta a szemét azt kívánva, bár Hisoka egyszerűen csak ott hagyná egyedül. Nem akarta, hogy bárki is így lássa, teljesen védtelenül és sírva. Olyan sebezhetőnek, mintha a szíve ki lenne tépve, hogy mindenki láthassa. Annyira megvetendő, annyira nevetséges…

\- Túl gyenge voltál, igaz?

Kaede keserűen nevetett, egy elkeseredett hangjegy ugrott a hangjába, míg válaszolt:

\- Semmit se tudtam tenni. – Különös volt a mód, ahogy Hisoka ennyire automatikusan képes volt megérteni az összekuszálódott érzéseit. A zöld szemei a mellette álló vörös férfira szegeződtek. A hold sápadt fényében a bőre még fehérebbnek tűnt, és még kísértetiesebbnek. Kaede lenézett a kezeire, a fehér fonálra, ami összekötötte őket. A következő szavai puszta suttogások voltak:

\- Teljesen hasztalan voltam…

\- Akkor légy erősebb!

Kaede hirtelen felnézett, de gyorsan oldalra is hajtotta a fejét, hogy kikerülje a kártyát, ami belefúródott a kőfalba mellette.

\- Mi-?

Ám Hisoka már hátat fordított neki, és elment.

\- A Mennyek Arénájában sok pénzt kapnak a harcosok, akik be szeretnének lépni. Ez a leggyorsabb mód, hogy pénzhez juss, valamint megerősödj.

Kaede lassan pislogott.

\- Arra célzol, hogy be kéne lépnem a Mennyek Arénájába…? – Még hozzá akarta tenni, hogy „ez őrültség", de a terror rideg hulláma, ami Hisokából áradt azonnal elhallgattatták. A szemei kikerekedtek. Egy alig visszafojtott lehelet süvített át a fogain, amint hátrált, és a kezei ösztönösen a zsebébe nyúltak az ollójáért. _Futás._

Amikor Hisoka hátrafordította a fejét, Kaede látta a szemében: a hideg vérszomjat, ami kavargott benne, mint egy vérszomjas démon, ami mindjárt kitör, és lakomát tart a halál és mészárlás asztalán. Az izmai a végletekig feszültek, miközben a legrosszabbra készült.

\- A balszerencse árnyékként követ, jövendőmondó-chan – kuncogott magában, amitől kiverte a víz Kaedet. - … és azt hiszem, ez az, ami engem izgat. Viszont jobb, ha elteszed a fegyvered; én itt alig tudom visszafogni magam, és a látvány, ahogy megpróbálsz ellenállni, lehet az utolsó csepp.

Kaede szíve a szájában dobogott, habozva leeresztette az ollóját, az izmai futásra készültek. Ám a fogásán nem engedett. Minden gondolat, hogy Hisoka egy szemernyit is kedves, eltűnt. Ő csak egy szörnyeteg, aki egy olyan ketrecben lakik, ami nem annyira erős, mint azt szeretné – egy vad szörnyeteg, aki nem szereti, ha bezárják.

Egy ketrecbe zárt démon. Kaedenek nem tetszett ennek a hangzása.

Majdnem észrevétlenül bólintott. Kicsi volt, de Hisokának elég. Egy játékos mosoly jelent meg az arcán, ami inkább tűnt fenyegetőnek, mint ártatlannak, majd elfordult és visszament azon az úton, amin jött.

\- Már alig várom – mondta a válla fölött, Kaede pedig érezte, amint libabőrös lesz a karja. – amikor a 200. emeletre érsz. Haldoklom az izgatottságtól, hogy mennyit fogsz fejlődni… szóval ne okozz csalódást!

És ezzel eltűnt, mintha beleolvadt volna az árnyakba. Kaede hunyorítva megpróbálta kivenni az alakját a sötétben, de lehetetlennek találta. Kiengedett egy rázkódó, remegő lélegzetet, amiről nem is tudta, hogy magában tartotta.

Hezitálva a csontos ujjaival megfogta a kártyát, amit nekidobott, és még mindig a falban volt. Könnyedén kicsúszott, de egy átlagos kártyalapnak tűnt. Hogy volt képes átvágni a kövön? A zöld szemek zavarodottan nézték.

Lassan Kaede megfordította, hogy lássa a számát.

A Pikk Királynő.

 _Balszerencsés._ Egy szikrányi gyűlölet jelent meg Kaede arcán, és eltette a lapot a kabátzsebébe, ugyanabba, amelyikben az ollóját is tartja. Az utcai jövendőmondó ismét visszatért helyére a fal mellett, folytatva gyászát.

Azt mondta a Mennyek Arénája?

.

.

A Mennyek Arénája. Az Égi Gyűrű. A világ negyedik legmagasabb tornya, 991 méter magas. Annak ellenére, hogy már annyiszor látta távolról, Kaede sose gondolta, hogy egyszer _tényleg_ belép.

De őszintén, miért _nem_ próbálta eddig? Elvégre pénzt szerezhet. De Kaede mindig túl gyengének tartotta magát, és túlságosan félt tesztelni a harcművészeti képességeit a Toronyban. Hiszen mindig vannak sötét pletykák, amik körülveszik az Arénát, pletykák hátborzongató halálesetekről és emberekről, akik inkább szörnyetegek, mint emberek.

Ha! Hisoka valószínűleg egy közülük.

A nap rásütött a macskaköves útra, Kaede pedig egyik kezével felhúzta a kapucniját, hogy megvédje arcát a sugaraitól. A másik kezében egy kis zacskó pénz volt, egy kis összeg, amit aznap reggel keresett egy pár vevő fonalainak olvasásából. Kaede szeretett volna minél előbb megszabadulni tőle. _Fuss el a fájdalomtól, és ne hagyd, hogy utolérjen!_

Kaede óvatosan megnézte magát egy ablak visszatükröződésén, amint elhaladt mellette. Egy lány fekete hajjal és nyugtalan szemmel nézett vissza rá. Kaede félve megérintette az arcát, elfintorodva, mennyire nyilvánvalóan vékony. Annak ellenére, hogy gondosan letisztította a piszkot a kezéről és arcáról reggel, bárki számára egyértelmű volt, hogy a város szegény részéről származik. Vékony és szakadt ruhák, amik nem igazán passzoltak, betakarva egy ugyanolyan szakadt kabáttal, ami csekély védelmet nyújtott a naptól és a hidegtől. Kaede elfordult, ismét előre tekintett. Semmi haszna a kinézetén agyalni. Nincs pénze.

Kaede belül megremegett. Még sosem volt ilyen közel a valódi városhoz – mindig a mellékutcákon maradt, mert a központban az apja cégének épületeinek százai sorakoztak. Elhaladva egy hotel mellett, amin apja vállalatának logója volt, nem igazán enyhítette a bűntudatát. Az apja vissza akarta kapni? Lehetetlen. Még ha így is lenne, megígérte magának, hogy soha nem fog visszatérni. Nem az apja iránti gyűlölet miatt – nem, a gyűlölete rég eltűnt a város hátterének homályában. Túl sok dolog történt – halál, árulás, erkölcstelenség – amikkel szemben a családja elleni bosszúja jelentéktelen.

.

Két év. Két évbe telt, hogy megértse, a végzet nem mindig olyan, mint szeretné.

 _\- Hé, hé, nagylány! Tudsz tenyér jósolni? – Egy kitartó rángatás a bal karján, és Kaede lenézett egy kisfiúra, aki nagyjából három évvel lehetett fiatalabb, mint ő. A kilenc éves Kaede meglepetten pislogott._

 _Kaede tanulmányozta a kisfiú arcát, azon töprengve, viccel-e vagy nem._

 _\- Nem – ismerte el. – De egyszer már olvastam gondolatot._

 _A kisfiú arca elszomorodott._

 _\- Tényleg? – Az arca annyira bánatos volt, hogy Kaedeben hirtelen feltámadt a vágy, hogy elolvassa a fonalait, csak azért, hogy felvidítsa. A hosszú haját hátradobva letérdelt, és kedvesen rámosolygott._

 _\- Tessék – mondta Kaede. – Nem tudom, hogy kell tenyérből jósolni, de megmondhatom a jövődet. Add a kezed!_

 _A kisfiú kerek arca felnézett rá. Majdnem teljesen komolyan bólintott egyet, és kinyújtotta pufi kezét. Kaede megfogta, a szemei nyomozták a fiú ujjait, kerestek. Egy ilyen ártatlan kisfiút látva elmerengett, milyen lehet a jövője. Biztosan egy boldog. Látni a fonalakat… nos, soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer újra képes lesz rá, nem, miután látott egy elfoszlott szálat az anyukája kezén. Végül is, amíg képes kitalálni egy jövőt a kisfiúnak, és boldog lesz, még akkor is, ha nem biztos benne, milyen fonalak bukkannak fel, és mit jelentenek, nem számít. Még egy mosolyt dobva a fiúnak, ellazította a vállát. Olyan volt, mint kihúzni egy szálat a lényének közepéből; nehezen megfogható, de érdekes kísérletezni vele. A fonalak halványan formát öltöttek a fiú kezén, mint füstgomolyagok, amik eltűnnek, ha túl erősen nézed._

 _Egy sárga fonál. A sárga nem a boldogság? Jó. Boldog lesz._

 _Egy vörös fonál. Kaede összehúzta a szemöldökét – a vörös a düh, legalábbis nála. De a vörös szerelmet is jelent, nem igaz? Talán azt jelenti, hogy ha felnő, szerelmes lesz. És aztán… a fonál egy pillanatra elszállt, de Kaede gyorsan összeszedte magát, ideges volt, hogy ilyen nehezen megy egy kisfiú jövőjének olvasása. Több fonál is volt még a fiú kezén, de túl halványak voltak, hogy értelmesek legyenek. Kaede idegesen ráncolta homlokát, és erősebben kereste a következő fonalat, ami valamilyen színre hasonlít._

 _Meg is találta: egy szál a mutatóujja körül… fekete? Kaede szeme kikerekedett._

 _A fonalak füstfelhőként szálltak el a szélben, és Kaede újra megpróbált rájuk összpontosítani, még látni egy kicsivel többet, mielőtt mind eltűnnének. Viszont az érzés elhagyta, egy hideg, nehézzel helyet cserélve. A mosolya teljesen eltűnt. Egy fekete fonál? De a fekete halált jelent; legalábbis ez ugrott be az agyába, amint meglátta._ Lehetetlen _, gondolta a fiú vidám vigyorára pillantva._ Nem fog meghalni. Ugye?

 _Kaede nagyot nyelt, és megkísérelt egy hamis mosolyt._

 _\- A jövőd csodálatos – mondta, és megpróbált meggyőzően mosolyogni. – Egy jóképű fiatalember lesz belőled, és feleségül veszel egy gyönyörű lányt. Sok, sok pénzt fogsz keresni, és mindent megkapsz, amit akarsz. De légy óvatos! Mindennap keményen kell dolgoznod ezért a jövőért, értetted?_

 _A fiú bólintott, és elengedte a kezét._

 _\- Értem, nagylány! Hé, honnan tudtad ezeket? Nem olvastál a tenyeremből, vagy ilyesmi._

 _Kaede elmosolyodott, bár ezúttal nem próbált meg boldognak tűnni._

 _\- Fonalakat látok – magyarázta. – Színes fonalakat, amik elmondják, milyen a jövőd._

 _\- Ez király! – kiáltotta a fiú csodálattal nézve a saját kezeire. – Akkor meg is változtathatod? Ha látod előre, meg tudod változtatni? Nem mintha én meg akarnám változtatni a jövőm – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Tetszik a jövőm._

 _\- Én… - Kaede elakadt. – Nem tudom – vont vállat őszintén. – Sosem próbáltam. Hé, ha szerzek egy ollót, szerinted elvághatom a balszerencsés fonalakat?_

 _\- Hát, van egy bácsi a sarkon, aki mindenféle csecsebecsét árul – mondta a fiú vidáman. – Ő talán tudja. Sok mindent tud. Köszi, nagylány, de mennem kell. – És el is szaladt, könnyedén kerülgetve az embereket a tömegben. Kaede figyelte, amíg eltűnik egy leírhatatlan érzéssel a gyomrában._

 _Nem fog meghalni, ugye? A halál túl valódi volt. Az anyja volt a példa erre. Tudni, hogy meg fog halni, de nem mondani el neki… Kaede hátradőlt a falhoz, meglepődött, hogy hirtelen könnyekkel telik meg a szeme. Persze, a fekete fonalak nem jelentenek_ mindig _halált. Lehetnek negatív dolgok is, például balszerencse. Vagy lehet valami olyan, mint az apja öltönye: fekete és professzionális. Ezekkel a gondolatokkal a fejében, Kaede a sarok felé indult az öregemberhez, aki adhat neki egy ollót._

 _Soha többé nem látta azt a fiút._

 _._

\- Kisasszony?

Kaede visszatért a valóságba, és pislogott párat, hogy újra fókuszáljon.

\- Áh! – kiáltott fel meglepetten és zavarban. – Sajnálom. – Hamar elővette az összes megmaradt pénzét, és odaadta a férfinek az állomáson. – Szeretnék eljutni a Mennyek Tornyához.

A férfi elvette a zacskó pénzt, megméregette a súlyát, majd a megfelelő irányba mutatott.

\- A hármas számú a jobb oldalon – mondta. – Automatikus, szóval csak foglaljon helyet, és várjon!

Kaede hálásan bólintott, a kapucnija visszahajlott, amint átlépett a kapun. _Hármas szám, hármas szám…_ a léghajókat pásztázva kiszúrta azt, amire egy nagy sárga 3-as van festve. Majdnem hezitálva beugrott, és óvatosan becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Egy kis morajlással a léghajó emelkedni kezdett, a béklyók, amik a földhöz tartották leestek. Kaede meglepetten pislogott, majd az ablakhoz sietett. Egyre magasabban és magasabban volt, repült a magasló Mennyek Tornya felé. De mivel nem volt hozzászokva a hirtelen súlytalansághoz, inkább visszaült a helyére, és egy korlátba kapaszkodott.

.

Négy év. Négy évbe telt, hogy megértse, a sors szeszélyes.

 _Kaede a sáros utca sarkához sietett, az ollóját szorosan a mellkasához szorította. A naptól az árnyéka olyan hosszúnak, olyan magasnak tűnt. Kinyújtotta a kezét, figyelve, hogy hosszúvá, vékonnyá és csontossá válik, majd oldalra fordította, amitől vastag és kövér lett._

 _\- Ez egy különleges olló – mondta az öregember. – Látod ezt a kis részt, ami forgatja a pengéket? Ha elég erősen húzod, kettéválik. Persze, nem sok haszna van, de meglehetősen éles. Tessék, tartsd meg!_

 _Most szorosan a kezében volt. Tizenegy éves, és már fegyvere van. Milyen furcsa – Kaede sosem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen lesz, amikor felnő. De valahogy minden rosszra fordult az anyja köhögése és a fekete fonál után. Egy-egy ujját bedugta a lyukakba, és meghúzta – (csatt!) – a pengék könnyedén szétjöttek. Kaede sóhajtva visszaillesztette őket. Az élet nehéz. Az ételt nehéz megszerezni, de hozzászokott a folytonos fosztogatáshoz, lopáshoz és miegymáshoz. Szabályok és civilizáció mind eltűnt, ha a nyomornegyedben van az ember. Már a gyerekkori pufisága is kezdett eltűnni, a helyére túl gyorsan került csontos, vékony kinézet._

 _\- Hírek! – kiáltotta valaki a távolban. – Hírek! – Kaede felnézett, és lassan felállt. Sietve a hang felé indult. Természetesen nem volt pénze, hogy újságot vegyen, de ha elég ideig marad, valami úgyis eljut a fülébe._

 _A hely a cselekmények központja, az emberek még több embernek kiáltoztak, akik szintén kiáltoztak és vásároltak és eladtak és figyeltek és sétáltak és egyéb._

 _Már egy szép sor állt, ami arra várt, hogy megvehessék a napi újságot. Kaede leült egy fal mellé, és érdeklődve figyelt mindenre._

 _\- Mm? – Egy hölgy épp most vett egy újságot, és izgatottan mutogatta a férjének. – Ezt nézd! Mizuo Hanegawának új felesége van!_

 _Kaede zöld szemei kikerekedtek. Egy nagyon hideg jégkocka akadt meg a torkán. Apa? Egy új feleség? Lehetetlen. Nem tenné, nem, amikor annyira szerette az anyukáját. A kezei hirtelen izzadni kezdtek, Kaede felállt. Az apja soha nem nősülne meg újra, nem, amikor annyira szerette az anyukáját. Teljesen kizárt… de le kellett ellenőriznie._

 _Mennydörgés a távolban. Kaede felnézett, egy futó pillantást vetett a gyülekező felhőkre. Hamarosan esni fog._

 _._

 _A sors szeszélyes._

 _Szúrós zöld szemek találkoztak tiszta kékekkel, mire a kékek megrettentek. De aztán valami megváltozott; valami azokban a tiszta kék szemekben elködösült. Mizuo Hanegawa megfordult, és inkább az új feleségével fordult szembe._

 _A nő szép volt; formás pofacsontok és tejfehér bőr göndör, sötét hajjal díszítve, ami egy kontyba volt felkötve. Kicsi, de mindenképpen vidám. Ahogy mosolygott, ahogy az apjára nézett; ahogy az apja visszanézett rá. Kaede dermedten állt a kerti sövény mögött, figyelte, ahogy a személy, aki helyettesíti az anyját, leül és belekortyol a teájába._

 _A leghalkabb puffanással a térdei megadták magukat. Kaede fájdalmasan landolt a földön, rezzenő becsapódástól felszisszent. A feje valamiért könnyűnek tűnt. Mennyi ideje is volt, hogy elfutott? Egy pár hét? Egy hónap?_ Csak egy vicc volt _, gondolta,_ csak viccből szöktem meg, mert azt hittem, meg fog keresni; azt hittem, megtalál, és aztán hazamehetek, és mindennek vége lesz…

 _Nem tartozott ide. Már nem tartozott a saját házába se._

 _Akkor_ hová _tartozik?_

 _Kaede megfordult, és rohant. Olyan messzire, amilyen messzire csak tudott, nem tudván, hogy tényleg fut-e vagy nem. Vagy, hogy mi elől fut, vagy, hogy hová fut. Csak el akart menni, elfelejteni, tettetni, mintha nem értené, mi történt. És még futás közben lenézett sólyomszemével a kezére, keresett. Egy sárga fonál, ami az apjához köti, de hol van? Az egyetlen fonál, amiről azt hitte, sose fog eltűnni._

 _Valahogy eltűnt; elfújták, mint a gyertyalángot a füst._

 _A fonalak eltűntek, ő pedig fellélegzett. Kaede lehunyta a szemét, és futott tovább._

 _._

\- Kérem, töltse ki ezt a lapot, és tegye az elől lévő asztalra – mondta a hölgy a pultnál, és átnyújtott neki egy papírt. A szoba tele volt emberekkel – főleg férfiakkal, mindegyik szemezett a másikkal, mintha keserű ellenségek lennének. Ami valószínűleg igaz is volt. Ez egy aréna, ahol a pénzért harcolnak. Kaede megfordult, ránézve a mögötte lévő hatalmas sorra, és sóhajtott. Átfutott a szemével a papíron, amit ki kell töltenie. Adtak hozzá egy ceruzát is, amit óvatosan elvett a pultról.

Név? _Kaede._ Kor? Elgondolkodott, megpróbált visszaemlékezni. A napok mind összefolytak, ha a túlélésért ment a harc… vállat vonva Kaede leírta a legjobb becsült számot. _19._ Nem? _Nő._

Harci tapasztalatok? _Nincs._ Kaede megállt, elgondolkodva az összes alkalmon, amikor komolyan harcolt. Alsó ajkát harapdálva letette a ceruzát. Viszont _úgy_ még sose harcolt. Egyelőre elég, ha azt mondja, nem tud harcolni.

Kaede visszaadta a lapot a hölgynek, és helyet foglalt a nézőtéren.

.

Hat év. Hat évbe telt, hogy megértse, nem számít, mit tesz, nem számít, mennyire próbálkozik, a jövőt nem lehet megváltoztatni.

 _Fintorogva nézte az öregember kezét, olyan sápadt és ráncos. De meleg volt._

 _Nem sokáig fog meleg maradni._

 _Kaede nem tudta, mit mondjon az előtte lévő elfoszlott szálakat látva. Most már könnyebb volt előhívni a képességét, hogy lássa a fonalakat. Majdnem olyan egyszerű, mint levegőt venni. Mégis, néha egyáltalán nem szerette ezt a képességet – és ez is egy ilyen pillanat volt._

 _Kaede az ajkába harapott, és elfordult. Most már világos volt, hogy a fekete fonál halált jelent, és vigaszt talált a tényben, hogy az öregembernek nincs fekete fonál az eres kezén. Tulajdonképpen a kezei színes fonalaktól ragyogtak, mindegyik kedves és meleg érzelmekkel csillogtak. Közel a tenyeréhez simulva, az ujjai köré tekeredve, a csontos öklei köré csavarodva – gyönyörű volt, Kaede pedig akaratlanul is észrevette, hogy az ő saját kezén, ami szorosan az öregemberét fogja, nincs egy sem. Egyetlen egy sem. Mintha egyetlen barátot, riválist vagy ismerőst sem szerzett volna az utóbbi években… ami igaz is volt, mert Kaede megígérte magának, hogy soha többé nem nyílik meg senkinek, még az öregembernek se. Abban a pillanatban, hogy egy halovány fonál megjelent köztük, Kaede visszahúzódott, elrejtőzött a maga által felépített vasfal mögött._

 _\- Még mennyi idő? – A kérdés meglepte Kaedet, és felnézett az öregemberre._

 _\- Mennyi idő míg…? – A hangja nehéz csendbe fulladt. Kaede lenézett a bácsi kezére, észrevéve, hogy a kígyózó szálak már majdnem semmivé váltak, csupán foszlányok voltak, már nem tekeredtek fel szép, egészséges fonalakként. Ahogy figyelte, az egyik fonál lassan lecsúszott a bácsi ujjáról, leesett a földre, és eltűnt. Nagyot nyelt. – Egy pár nap; legjobb esetben egy hét – válaszolta Kaede halkan. – Én… - Mit akart mondani? „Sajnálom?" „Szomorú leszek?" „Ne haljon meg?" Mik lennének a jó szók? Semmi nem állítja meg a fonalakat, hogy egytől egyig el ne tűnjenek. Kaede még soha életében nem érezte magát ilyen tehetetlenül._

 _\- Az az olló… - mondta az öregember, és Kaede még egyszer ránézett. – Még mindig megvan?_

 _\- Igen – mondta Kaede olyan elszántan bólogatva, hogy a rövid, sötét haja egyik oldalról a másikra lobogott. Az ujjai rászorultak az öregember csuklójára. – Mindennap használom. Köszönöm, hogy akkor nekem adta._

 _\- Emlékszem, mikor még kicsi voltál._

 _Kaede bólintott, egy szomorú mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Semmi nem jutott az eszébe, így nem is mondott semmit. Az öregember folytatta:_

 _\- Nyolc éves voltál, ha jól emlékszem. Az… mennyi, öt éve volt?_

 _\- Hat éve._

 _\- Hat éve – visszhangozta, és bólintott. – És ollót kértél tőlem. És ami a legviccesebb, hogy volt nálam olló annak ellenére, hogy fogalmam sincs, honnan szereztem… - A gyenge hangja elakadt, és az öregember lehunyta a szemét, mély álomba merülve. Kaede mosolyogva elengedte a kezét. Szüksége van a pihenésre._

 _Azután lehajtotta a fejét, hogy a sötét haja eltakarja az arcát, így senki sem fogja észrevenni a könnyeket, amik nem akartak leesni, de megjelentek a szemében. Mert a sors elkerülhetetlen, megváltoztathatatlan, megmásíthatatlan. Nem számít, mit teszünk._

 _Az öregember meg fog halni. Az ember, akitől az ollóját kapta, és annyi módon megváltoztatta az életét – el fog tűnni, a fonalai pedig semmivé lesznek vele együtt. Kaede ismét lenézett a kezeire tudva, hogy még ha keresne és keresne, akkor sem lenne egyetlen színes fonál sem, ami az öregemberhez köti._

 _._

Két évbe telt, hogy megértse, a végzet nem mindig olyan, mint szeretné. Négy évbe telt, hogy megértse, a sors szeszélyes. Hat évbe telt, hogy megértse, nem számít, mit tesz, nem számít, mennyire próbálkozik, a jövőt nem lehet megváltoztatni.

És valamiért ennyi az egész. Mi értelme ellenállni, ha úgysem változik semmi? Mi értelme szembeszállni az elkerülhetetlennel?

.

Így futott. És soha nem nézett vissza, még akkor sem, amikor már rosszul volt ettől.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


	5. Chapter 5

\- A 25768-as és 84762-es versenyzőket kérjük az arénába!

Kaede felkapta a fejét, és a papírkára nézett, ami az ő sorszámát tartalmazta. _84762._ Ő.

Őrült hely ez – pusztán az emberek száma miatt nem tűnt úgy, mintha a torony ijesztő lényekkel lett volna tele, mint ahogy azt gondolta. A rövid hajú lány sóhajtva levette a kabátját, és az szék alá rejtette. Csak lelassítaná a mozgását. Kaede gyorsan felállt, és lement az arénába.

\- Kisasszony?

Kaede felnézett a férfire, aki az útját állta.

\- Mi az?

A magas őr köhintett egyet az ollója felé bólintva, ami még a lány kezében volt.

\- Azt fegyverként használja? A szabályzat szerint az első 200 emeleten nem használhat fegyvert…

Egy pillanatra pánik futott át rajta, és ösztönösen megszorította az ollót. Fegyver nélkül? Kaede agyában az emlékek sebesen futottak végig azokról az időkről, mikor az ollója nélkül harcolt, és szörnyű hiány volt bennük.

\- Áh… - Kaede az ajkába harapott, kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát. – Igen. Elfelejtettem. Sajnálom. – A kezei izzadtak, míg visszament a nézőtérre, és letette az ollót a kabátja alá. – Rendben – mondta. A leghalványabb remegés a hangjában csak egy töredékét árulta el a szorongásnak, ami felgyülemlett benne. – Melyik pályára kell mennem?

.

Furcsa volt ezen a helyen lenni ilyen hosszú idő után. Csak két nap telt el, mióta Lucy, Aoi és Midori meghalt? Eszébe jutott a kihűlt testük elrejtve a sötét utcán, és érezte, ahogy megfagy benne a vér a szörnyű gondolattól. A Mennyek Tornyának élénksége lehetetlenségnek tűnt ahhoz képest, amiken ő keresztülment. A csendes gyászban eltöltött hideg éjszaka. Az eddigi élete tényleg valóság volt?

Kaede vett egy mély levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát, és belépett a ringbe. Hamar észrevette, hogy az arca több ezer plafonról lógó lámpával van megvilágítva. _Mit csináljak az ollóm nélkül?_ Kaede elnyomta a pánikot. Elveszettnek érezte magát olló nélkül, az egyetlen dolog nélkül, ami a múltjára emlékeztette. Ez még szürreálisabbá, még álomszerűbbé tette a szituációt. _Miért raktam le egyáltalán? Magammal kellett volna hoznom. Nem kellett volna otthagynom. Mit keresek itt?_

A hangszóró harsány recsegése visszahozta a valóságba, rákényszerítette, hogy koncentráljon. Így van. Munka. Kaede végigmérte az ellenfelét, megpróbálta megállapítani, hogy képes-e kiütni, vagy nem. Barna haj, átlagos felépítés. Jó, tehát nem egy izompacsirta. Kaede vágyakozva nézett a férfi csizmájára, ami tartósnak és erősnek tűnt, és valószínűleg nagyon meleg is. A zöld szemei a saját lábaira pillantottak – csupasz, mert nem engedhet meg magának egy pár cipőt. Ami rajta volt, csupán egy fekete ing és elhordott, túlméretezett nadrág. Nos, remélhetőleg ez megváltozik, amint egy kis pénzhez jut.

Ismét emlékeztette magát a helyzetére, és vett egy újabb mély levegőt. A ringben van. A jelenben. Egy csatában. _Csak üsd ki! A többi ráér._

Egy újabb recsegés annyira megijesztette, hogy hátraugrott. Tényleg ennyire be _van_ tojva? Rohadt Hisoka.

A bíró mondott valamit; valószínűleg elismételte a szabályokat, amiket Kaede már tudott. Egy kelletlen vállrándítással Kaede az ellenfélre szegezte a tekintetét. _Utálom ezt a típust. Nekem kell bevinnem az első csapást. Ha ez elhúzódik, kizárt, hogy nyerek…_

A síp süvítése vágott át a levegőn a tömeg hirtelen feltámadt üvöltésének kíséretében. A hangos jel megrémítette a lányt, hezitált. Az ellenfele nyilvánvalóan tapasztaltabb volt, így ő reagált elsőként. Előrenyomult, és az ökle egyenes úton ment a lány gyomrába.

De a félelem felébresztette Kaedet. Lehajolt, hogy kikerülje a karját, és előrefutott, gyorsan megfordult, és olyan erősen belerúgott a férfi lábába, ahogy csak tudott. Bánatára a férfi csak egy kicsit megingott, de nem esett el.

Mindegy. Teljes erejét összeszedve Kaede könyörtelenül előrenyomult, az utolsó másodpercben megfordult, így a sarka pontosan a fazon hasába csapódott.

Nem mozdult.

Ehelyett valami nehéz és kemény csapódott Kaede fejének oldalára. Egy elfojtott, fájdalmat jelző hang szakadt fel a torkából, és Kaede törzse veszélyesen elhajlott, de sikerült visszaállítani az egyensúlyát. _Mi a…?_

 _Francba!_ Kaede visszahátrált, és összekuporodott, amint észrevette, hogy a támadása túl gyenge volt. A feje zúgott, valószínűleg a férfi ütésének utóhatása. Kaede óvatosan megtapogatta a pontot, ahol eltalálták. Erőteljes fájdalom találkozott az érintésével, mire Kaede gyorsan visszahúzta a kezét a homlokát ráncolva. A figyelme visszatért az ellenfelére.

Kaede vett egy mély levegőt, és ellazította az izmait. A szédülés enyhült, bár csak egy kicsit. Az agya teljes pánik módban volt. Hogy fogja kiütni a ringből most, hogy már nem tudja meglepni? Ismét megpróbált összpontosítani, óvatos tekintetével követte az ellenfele minden rezzenését és mozdulatát, miközben követte a példáját. Elveszítette az előnyét. Viszont most csak annyit tehet, hogy megpróbálja elkerülni az összes támadást, ami felé jön…

[Egy tiszta ütés ettől a versenyzőtől! Szép volt!]

Egy hangos kiáltás jött a közönség táborából, ami majdnem összezavarta Kaedet. Az ellenfele röviden a nézőkre pillantott, a figyelme pillanatnyilag elterelődött, amint megkereste, ki kiáltott neki.

.

Olyan, mint ellopni egy sütit. Kaede nem tudta, hogy lopjon el dolgokat csendesen, de tudta, hogy amikor esélyt lát, azt ki kell használni, akár egy fél másodperc, akár egy perc. Kaede a lábával egy nagy, méltóságteljes kört írt el, és amikor egy éles és hirtelen _reccsenéssel_ találkozott a férfi bokájával, kiütötte az egyensúlyi helyzetéből. Mielőtt észrevehette volna, mi történik, a férfi máris a hátán találta magát, levegő után kapkodva, amiből mintha hiányzott volna az oxigén, ráadásul a fájdalom apró szikrái gyúltak a fejében.

Tántorogva veszélyesen közel került ahhoz, hogy Kaedet is eldöntse magával. Kaede továbbra is mozgott, hagyta, hogy a pánik irányítsa a tetteit. Egy megrettent hang, és Kaede becsukta a szemét, majd kíméletlenül belerúgott az ellenfél oldalába, és kilökte a ringből. Hallotta, hogy valami megroppant, és egy rosszindulatú rész benne, egy hang, ami mindenkit gyűlölt ebben a toronyban remélte, hogy eltörte egy vagy két bordáját.

A beteg kifejezésből ítélve, ami megjelent a fickó arcán, mielőtt feltérdelt a ring oldalára, valószínűleg tényleg eltörte egy-két bordáját. Egy pillanatra Kaede egész büszke volt magára. Nem mindennapi, hogy kiüthetsz egy ellenfelet a ringből, még akkor sem, ha az ellenfeled elbambult, és a siker 99%-a a puszta pániknak volt köszönhető. Kaede leengedte a lábát, és majdnem meglepetten nézett a bíróra. A látása elhomályosult, csak színeket látott, ahogy a vér lüktetése a fülében lecsendesedett, és magával vitte az adrenalin löketet is.

De a színek ottmaradtak, halványan és homályosan, nem akartak kitisztulni. Egy hullám kimerültség zúdult Kaedere, és veszélyesen botorkált hátrafele – vagy előre?

Valami nem stimmel.

.

Egy meleg kéz érintette Kaede vállát; egy helyben tartotta. Kaede felnézett valamire, ami talán a bíró arca lehetett. Pislogva a sötét hajú lány megrázta a fejét, és megpróbálta csillapítani a szédülést. Lassan a bíró hangja kitisztult.

\- Kaede, igaz? Ez nagyon jó volt. Felmehet a 30. szintre; itt a belépője. – A hangja még mindig elnyomott volt, mintha víz alatt lenne, és a fülei bedugultak volna.

Megint szédülni kezdett. _Tényleg. Megütötte a fejem…_

\- Áh… - Ennyit sikerült Kaedenek mondania, majd lassan, óvatosan elvette a jegyet. – Igen… oké.

És minden elhomályosult, majd ki-kiélesedett, mint egy régi, ócska videó játék. Kaede majdnem fájdalmasan elhagyta a ringet, és visszatért a székéhez vakon keresgélve a kabátját és az ollóját. Alig tudta magát megtartani, tántorogva ment le a folyosón, megpróbálta kordában tartani a fejfájását. A világ körülötte folyamatosan elhomályosult és kiélesedett, egy soha véget nem érő sorozatot alkotva fura színekből, amik nem akartak egy összefüggő képet alkotni.

 _Tisztulj már ki, a francba!_ Kaede nekidőlt a falnak, és hagyta, hogy a hirtelen jött hideg ébren tartsa. Lassan kezdett visszatérni a látása, egyre jobban kitisztult. Mi a fene történt? Látta már, ahogy embereket fejbe vágják; és az általában az azonnali véget jelentette. Kaede megkönnyebbülve felsóhajtott, örült, hogy nem kell hamarosan újra harcolnia. Az biztos, hogy az rosszat jelentene, és nem akarta, hogy bármi rossz történjen vele a ringben.

Feltápászkodott a faltól, és továbbment, hogy megkeresse a liftet és egy helyet, ahol leülhet. Az egész súlya, a győzelmének következményei, az út idáig, minden, ami az utóbbi két napban történt, mind kezdtek visszatérni. Nem tudta, hogy kezelje, nem tudta, miért kell a világnak ilyen gyorsan haladnia, amikor ő csak…

Egy lift fényes szürke anyaga megállította a lépését. Megnézte a liftet, kétkedve méregette a gombokat. Ez viszi fel a 30. emeletre. Megremegett, ahogy eszébe jutottak a hideg utazófülkék és szürke kövek és az üresség érzése. Igazság szerint azt sem akarta, hogy itt történjen vele valami rossz…

.

\- Csak 152 jeni? – Kaede csalódottan összeráncolta a homlokát, miközben a tenyerében lévő pár érmét nézte, majd a jegyárusra pillantott, akihez irányították, hogy váltsa ki a pénzét. – Tudom, hogy csak az első emelet, de ennél többre számítottam…

152 jeni nem elég. Közel sem elég. Érezte, ahogy az idő kiszökik a keze közül, mintha az egy óra, ami eltelt, egyre messzebb és messzebb került volna a régi világától. De még meg kell tennie valamit. A jegyárus megvonta a vállát, de egy új hang magyarázatot adott:

\- Az első emeleten akár nyersz, akár veszítesz, ugyanannyit kapsz.

Kaede megfordult, bár már eleget hallotta a hangját, hogy bárhol felismerje. Egy kis mosoly jelent meg az arcán – még akkor is, ha ő egy szörnyeteg, egy ismerős látványa ebben az óriási arénában nagyon megnyugtatta.

\- Hisoka – mondta, kicsit felemelve a fejét. Ugyanolyannak tűnt, bár a vágott szemei kevésbé tűntek fenyegetőnek. _Jó kedve van…?_ Kaede gyorsan elfordította a fejét, eszébe jutott, hogy udvariatlanság bámulni valakit.

\- Még nálam van a kártyád – mondta hirtelen, megpróbálva lerázni a biztonságérzetet, ami körülvette. A lustaság itt meg is ölhet, és ezt tudta. Egyszerűen túl könnyű volt hétköznapian beszélni, főleg, ha a fonalak megmutatták neki, hogy ez az ember nem fogja megölni, és még találkozni fognak. Belenyúlt a kabátzsebébe, és megkereste Hisoka kártyáját. – A Pikk Királynő.

\- Tartsd meg!

Kaede összehúzta a szemöldökét, de lassan, gyanakodva felegyenesedett.

\- Biztos? Nem lesz teljes a paklid, ha nem adom vissza…

Kaede szemei összeszűkültek, a zöld golyók különösen fénylettek a sápadt fényben. _Valami tényleg nem stimmel vele._ Talán a szokásos, szúrós légkör hiánya Hisoka körül; a hideg, könyörtelen érzés, ami elűzött mindenkit a közeléből. Majdnem tétován, Kaede lenézett a kezeire, és egy rövid pillanatra megjelentek a fonalak.

A vére megfagyott. _Fekete._ Annyi elvágott fekete fonál. Több mint a múltkor. _Sokkal több, mint a múltkor._ Pár nappal ezelőtt, amikor megnézte a kezét, még ki tudott szúrni egy-két színes fonalat. Most Kaede egyet sem látott; Hisoka heges kezét olyan sok fekete fonál borította, hogy teljesen beborították azt a csekély számú színes fonalat is.

Elsüllyedve egy fekete vértengerben.

Kaede rosszul lett tőle. A szája kiszáradt. Ismét emlékeztetnie kellett magát, ki ez az ember. _A következő dolgom,_ mondta magának, _hogy utánajárok Hisokának._

Kaede egy lépést akart hátrálni Hisokától, de e helyett vett egy mély levegőt.

\- Nos? – kérdezte, erőt véve magán, hogy komolyan az arcára nézzen. – Mit akarsz?

A hideg, márvány arcán lekezelő vigyor jelent meg.

\- Azt hiszem, sokkal érdekesebb lett volna, ha fegyvert is használhattál volna a csatában, nem~?

 _Készül valamire._ A szemei végigmérték Kaede testét, és ezúttal a lány feladta, egy kis lépést tett hátra. – Nos… a fejeden lévő csúnya puklin kívül nem sérültél meg az első csatádban, tehát nagy az esély rá, hogy ma még beosztanak valahova.

Kaedenek nem tetszett, ahogy bámulja. _Mint egy éhes hiéna, ami az ebédjét várja._ A sötéthajú lány kényelmetlenül mozgolódott, és karba tette a kezét, az arca pedig felforrósodott.

\- Akkor mennem kéne.

Hisoka arrébb lépett, és úgy mosolygott, akár egy úriember – _rohadj meg!_ – Kaede pedig elment.

.

[Kaede és Jal, 31-es szint, „A" csatatér.]

Kaede felnézett a falra szerelt hangszóróra, és egy pillanatnyi kétség suhant át a testén. Sóhajtva körbenézett a szobában, kereste a személyt, akivel harcolnia kell. Reszketve észrevette, hogy az egyetlen ember, aki felállt, magas és kigyúrt volt egy gusztustalan fintorral az arcán. Kaede végigmérte. Arrogancia? Talán. A kritikus szemei a lábára vetődtek – _cipők!_ – egyértelműen magas minőségű bőrből. Ez az ember már így is gazdag volt. Minek jött ide?

Utálta a felsőosztályú mocskokat. A Hisokával való találkozása csak az emlékeztetőjének kezdete volt, hogy mit utál. Gazdag, vagyonos, erős, szerencsés emberek a legrosszabbak. Nem akarta, hogy bármi köze legyen hozzájuk. Kaede táplálta ezt a gyűlöletet, hagyta magát elmerülni benne, és maga köré fonódni, mint egy védelmező köpönyeget. Lassan kezdett rájönni, hogy a kirívó győzelmek jobbak, mint a biztos győzelmek, és ezért mindent bele kell adnia ebbe a csatába.

Az aréna fényei szaladgáltak az arcán a közönség mindent elmondó üvöltésének kíséretében. Olyan hangos volt; olyan hangos, hogy Kaede már nem hallotta a saját szívverését. A rövid hajú lány fintorgott a zajra, gyűlölte, ahogy elvonja a figyelmét. A tömeg sikított, az érdes ordítások és hangos huhogások csak rontottak az előző harcból hátra maradt fejfájásán.

\- Egy lány? – Az előtte álló férfi, Jal? nevetett, mire Kaede automatikusan megfeszült, és kevésbé figyelt az alulöltözöttségére és csupasz lábára. Számára biztos olyannak tűnt, aki a nyomorból jött, nem érdemel se említést, se figyelmet. Koszos, mocskos, alacsonyrendű és gusztustalan. A legrosszabbak legrosszabbika. A fényes, hamis lámpák alatt a különbség még tisztábban látszott közöttük.

Kaedenek hányingere volt a gyűlölettől. Beteg és fáradt és zavarodott, hogy még abban sem volt biztos, mit csinál. Hogy gondolta, hogy pont ide jön? Hisoka azt mondta, kell a pénz, és ez igaz is; szüksége van a pénzre.

Kaede megállt. Miért van szüksége a pénzre?

.

Az első válasz, ami eszébe jutott – az egyetlen válasz, ami eszébe jutott – az egyetlen dolog volt, amire nem akart gondolni.

 _El kell temetnem őket._

Valami kemény és hideg nehezedett Kaede mellkasára.

.

\- Hé, uram – mondta halkan, mutatva. – Nézzen jobbra!

Abban a pillanatban, hogy így tett, Kaede támadott.

.

Nem volt jó a harcban – tulajdonképpen egyenesen borzalmas volt benne – de legalább tudta, hogy kell piszkosan játszani.

Kaede rávetette magát, és egyik csontos kezével megragadta a férfi fülét. Egy kíméletlen csavarással, lehúzta a fejét a földig, a körmeit pedig belemélyesztette a bőrébe. Mielőtt a férfi reagálni tudott volna, a másik kezével erőteljesen belenyomta a hüvelykujját a férfi szemébe. Valami nehéz csapódott az oldalába, de Kaede csak jobban szorította, és mélyebben szúrta Jal szemét, figyelmen kívül hagyva a fájdalmat, ami áthatolt a bordáin.

Egy hangos fájdalomkiáltás, majd egy újabb csapás az oldalába. Kaede ezúttal megtántorodott, és kihúzta az ujját Jal szeméből. Jal egy gyors mozdulattal behúzott egyet Kaede gyomrába.

Egy fuldokló hang jött ki a torkán, ahogy Kaede hátrarepült, és egy reccsenéssel a földbe csapódott. A következő pillanatban, Kaede hunyorított, a szemei gyorsan pislogtak a lámpák fényétől, amíg a látása kitisztult. A tüdeje ellenkezve üvöltött, ahogy lélegezni próbált, és vissza akarta szerezni az elveszített levegőt.

[Oooh! Mindkét oldalról kíméletlen csapások jönnek! Egy tiszta ütés és egy kiütés Kaedenek, tehát 2 pont Jalnak! De Jal harcos is súlyosan megsérült! Az egyik szemére megvakult – egy kritikus találat! 2 pont Kaedenek is!]

Kaede pislogott, majd oldalra nézett. Lassan megpróbált mozogni. Lábujjak, térd, lábszár, hát, ujjak, csukló, könyök, váll. Nyak? Kaede lassan felnézett a bíróra. A nyaka úgy tűnt, rendesen mozog.

[Mint tudják, a pontszabályzat és a KO a tiszta ütésekből, kritikus találatokból és kiütésekből adódik össze. A tiszta ütés 1 pont, a kritikus találat 2 pont. Ha van utána kiütés, az még egy pont…]

\- Tudja folytatni?

A bíró arca hirtelen a látóterébe került. Kaede üresen, zavarodottan nézett rá. _Folytatni? Oh…_

Azonnal felugrott, a bíró pedig gyorsan elhajolt, nehogy eltalálja. Kaede a sérült oldalához nyúlt, és elgondolkozott, vajon ez mennyire fogja befolyásolni a mozgását. Nem fájt annyira, hacsak nem bökdöste folyamatosan. Kaede forgatta a törzsét, és elégedett volt, hogy még tudja mozgatni.

\- Persze.

[Aki előbb eléri a 10 pontot, az a harcos lesz a győztes. Természetesen, ha a harcos képtelen tovább folytatni, vesztett.]

Megint a bemondónő. Kaede előrelépett, a szemei követték Jal minden mozdulatát. Nos, legalább már tudta, mit kell tennie. _Szerezni tíz pontot._ Hála Istennek, ez nem az első kör, ahol ki kell ütni az ellenfelet a ringből, hogy győzhess.

Kaede a szemét az ellenfelén tartotta, nem akart elengedni egy rezzenést sem észrevétlenül. Jal most kényelmetlenül oldalazott, egyik hatalmas kezével takarta a szemét, amit Kaede kiszúrt. Kaede óvatosan a jobb oldala felé sétált – a vakfoltjába. Jal ügyetlenül forgott, hogy kövesse a mozgását, megpróbálta rajta tartani a szemét. Kaede folytatta a mozdulatát, remélve, hogy elég közel kerül ahhoz, hogy valahogy megtámadja, és elég pontot szerez, mielőtt megint arrébb hajítja.

Jal motyogott egy sor megfejthetetlen hangot, a legtöbbjük egész meglepő volt a státuszhelyzetét figyelembe véve. Végül is, egy szemmel nem látott olyan messzire.

Kaede lassan közelebb merészkedett, de még mindig óvatosan figyelte Jal mozdulatait. Ebben az esetben nyilvánvaló volt, kinek van fizikai előnye. Kaede jó volt a menekülésben, de abszolút rettenetes egy igazi harcban.

Ami piszkos módszerekre kényszerítette. Kaede felmérte a köztük lévő távolságot, és óvatosan eldöntötte, milyen közel kell mennie, hogy meg tudja ütni. Ha eltalálja, biztosan ellen támad.

Mennyi gond! Egy átgondolt, töretlen mozdulattal Kaede előrelépett, és erősen beletérdelt az ellenfél lábai közé.

Egy fájdalmas üvöltés szakította át a levegőt, de Kaede nem állt meg. Egyik csontos kezével belemarkolt a hajába, és erősen lerántotta, egy újabb hangos kiáltással Jal részéről. Jalnak elege lett, és az egyik vastag keze hirtelen Kaede nyaka körül volt, és könyörtelenül szorongatta.

A világ elfehéredett. Kaede keze lecsúszott, de csak hogy Jal karját püfölje, karmolja, amíg a másikkal eszeveszetten próbálta leválasztani az ujjakat a nyakáról. _Nem kapok – levegőt!_ Elfojtott sikolyok szöktek ki a torkán. Kaede előhívta az utolsó csepp energiáját, és teljes erőből bokán rúgta.

Jal fogása csak egy pillanatra gyengült, de pont elég volt. Kaede ellökte magát Jaltól, és nehézkesen földet ért.

Oh, drága levegő! Kaede rendezetlenül kapkodta az oxigént, és erőteljesen köhögött. A hirtelen beszívott levegő égette a torkát, de nem érdekelte. Az agya még kicsit kába volt. _Nem – számítottam rá – hogy megfojt!_

De ez csak természetes volt. Kaede vett egy utolsó, drága, drága lélegzetet, és ismét támadásba lendült.

Ez pszichológia. Kaede eleget élt a Mennyek Tornya körül, hogy tudja, mikor van itt a harc ideje, minél jobban megijeszted az ellenfeled, annál jobb. Jal ösztönösen oldalra fordult, védve a sérült szemét az egyik kezével, míg a másikkal próbálta megcsapni Kaedet.

Kaede megpördült a jobb lábán, és a térde pontosan felemelkedett, hogy a bal lábával megkerülve Jal védelmét egyenesen az oldalába csapódjon egy kielégítően hangzó dobbanással.

Egy morgással Jal összeesett a kikövezett padlón.

Kaede nehezen lélegzett az erőfeszítéstől, és lassan leengedte a lábát. Egy halvány mosoly jelent meg a szája szélén. Ez most működik? Majdnem túl vicces, hogy ez a nagy, izmos ember veszít csak azért, mert ilyen tisztességtelen módszerekkel harcol. Amikor így harcolt – foggal, körömmel, mint egy csaló – majdnem ismét önmagának érezte magát. A jövendőmondó az utcán, aki mindig biztos magában, aki tudja, mit csinál.

[Kaede harcos piszkosan játszik! Viszont a bíró szabálya szerint ez három tiszta találat és egy kiütés, aminek eredményeképp 6 pontja van! Micsoda meglepetés – Kaede vezet!]

Ezúttal a bíró Jal mellé térdelt le.

 _Ne kelj fel!_ Nézett le rá Kaede, mintha tekintetével akarná a földön tartani. _Ha megteszed…!_

 _._

\- Gratulálok! – mondta a pénztáros, amint átadott neki egy köteg pénzt. Most nehezebbnek tűnt. Kaede megméregette.

\- A következő meccse holnap háromkor lesz; kérem, jöjjön pár perccel korábban, hogy felkészüljön. Egy közeli hotelben marad? – kérdezte a pénztáros. Kaede megrázta a fejét.

\- Elmegyek.

\- Miért?

Kaede megállt, a zöld szemei óvatosan vizsgálták a pénzt, amit a kezében tartott.

\- Van még egy elintézetlen dolgom.

És ezzel elment, vissza az utcára.

.

\- Egy öngyújtó? – Egy fiú a pénztárnál szkeptikusan nézett a koszos megjelenésére. – Mire kell?

\- Nyilván elégetni valamit – kiáltott rá Kaede, kihangsúlyozva a szavait egy pillantással, amitől a fiú kissé megtántorodott. – Csak siess, és mondd, hol találom őket!

Fura volt egy vegyesboltban lenni, hogy vegyen valamit, ahelyett hogy ellopná. Kaede türelmetlenül toporzékolt, a szemei végigfutottak a bolt sok különféle áruján, azon töprengve, hogy lopnák el őket az ikrek. Sosem ő volt a tolvaj a csapatban. Kaede belenyúlt a kabátjába, hogy érezze a nehéz köteg pénzt elzárva a zsebében. Igen, így van… ő sosem tanulta meg, hogy kell lopni; mert ő volt az egyetlen, aki rendesen keresett pénzt.

Midori biztosan a pult előtt állna, csinálva a szokásos felhajtást, amivel eltereli mindenki figyelmét, míg Aoi annyi mindent pakol a zsebébe, amennyit csak tud, ügyesen eltűnteti a dolgokat a kabátjában anélkül, hogy bárki észrevenné. Kaede bűntudatosan rájött, hogy a napi keresetüket mindig természetesnek vette, és soha nem gondolt bele, mekkora veszélyt vállaltak magukra.

De – mint mindig – nincs idő megbánásra. Kaede szótlanul kifizette az öngyújtót, és visszatért az utcára.

.

Még mindig ott voltak, elrejtve a ládák mögé, ahol Kaede hagyta őket. Vicces, hogy a varjak be se fejezték a munkájukat, itt hagytak három testet fájdalmasan érintetlenül, az arcuk nyugodt és csendes. Kaede bekapcsolta az öngyújtót, és figyelte, ahogy a pici láng remeg és villog a levegőben, majd meleg kék lánggá válik.

Az első lángnyelv meglibbent, magasabbra és magasabbra emelkedett, míg elnyelte a ládákat. Kaede figyelte, ahogy elégnek, nem tudván, hogy helyesen cselekedett, vagy nem.

De helyesnek érződött. Kaede szomorúan elmosolyodott.

\- Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam rendezni egy rendes temetést – mondta hangosan, azon mélázva, vajon hallják-e a lángok üvöltésén és ropogásán túl. Vajon a két napos holttestek tartalmazzák még a lelkek maradványait?

Nem hitt a túlvilági életben. A halottak, halottak, és többé nem jönnek vissza. A sötét hajú lány lehunyta a szemét, érezve, ahogy a tűz melege átmossa az arcát.

De így, itt ülve háttal a falnak, ahogy mindig szokott, érezve, ahogy a tűz melege simogatja az arcát…

Majdnem elhitte, hogy valahogy megbocsátottak neki.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Időugrás.**

* * *

 _Soha többé nem tért vissza az arénába. Ez nem aggasztotta, de annál inkább kíváncsivá tette Hisokát._

 _Miért? Olyan jól haladt… nem tudja, hogy nincs jobb, mint az izgalom, ami az egyre feljebbhaladással és az ellenfelek sorozatos széttépésével jár, ahogy érzed, hogy a kezed azzal a vérrel színeződik be, amit te magad fakasztottál? Nincs szüksége a pénzre? Nem azért jött, hogy erősebbé váljon?_

 _Puff. Egy kártya mélyen a falba fúródott. Hisoka halkan kacagni kezdett egy legyezőbe fogott pakli mögé rejtve vidámságát. Akkor… mi okból tűnt el ilyen hosszú időre?_

 _._

\- Elmondjam a jövőjét, asszonyom?

A vörös ruhás nő leplezetlen meglepettséggel megfordult. A fényes, tiszta szemei körülnéztek, majd megálltak a személyen, aki megszólította. Első ránézésre egy vékony, sötéthajú tinédzser volt, aki a fal mellett ült, a vállára pedig egy kabát volt terítve. Ám a zaklatott zöld szemeibe nézve a nő arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy inkább a felnőttkorhoz van közelebb, mint a fiatalság közepén.

\- Én?

Egy mosoly ékesítette a lány arcát, míg bólintott, a nő pedig az arcát tanulmányozva közelebb lépett. A lány arca sovány volt az alultápláltságtól, de tisztán látszott, hogy szép lenne, ha rendesen enne és ápolná magát. A szemei megenyhültek. Szegény gyerek. A nő még közeledett pár lépést. Ez a lány egy jövendőmondó? Valóban, a kiterített lepedő a földön és az anyagon heverő pár érme ezt a benyomást keltette.

\- Gondolom, nincs mit veszítenem – mondta a nő, majd a ruháját megigazítva leguggolt. – Tehát, mit kell tennem?

\- Nyújtsa a kezét! Bármelyiket.

A nő engedelmeskedett, és meglepődve vette észre, hogy a lány fogása egész erős volt a csuklóján annak ellenére, milyen kicsinek és törékenynek nézett ki. A hölgy kíváncsian felnézett a lányra, várta, vajon mi fog történni.

A lány egy ideig tanulmányozta a kezét, koncentrálása közben összeráncolta a homlokát. Egy halovány gyanú lépett a hölgy fejébe. Általában az olyan dolgok, mint a jóslás csak ámítások voltak, de ez különösebb volt mindegyiknél. A tenyerét csiklandozta valami, egy olyan érzést tapasztalt, amihez nem volt hozzászokva. Mi történik pontosan? Ő is tanulmányozni kezdte a kezét, azon töprengve, vajon mit láthat a jövendőmondó. Egy jel? Szerencse? Balszerencse?

A jövendőmondó végre felemelte a fejét, és egy mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

\- Kisasszony, már megtalálta az igaz szerelmét?

A nő elpirult, millió dolog futott át az agyán. Az összes kérdés közül, miért pont ebben volt a legbizonytalanabb?

\- N-Nem… - rázta a fejét, amitől a csillogó gyöngyfülbevalók ide-oda lengtek.

\- Tényleg? – A jövendőmondó nyugtalanító tekintetének hatására a hölgy érezte, ahogy a vér az arcába fut, és a halvány pír az arcán sötétedik.

Félrenézve, idegesen dadogott:

\- Ő nem- ő valószínűleg nem-

\- Ne aggódjon! – A jövendőmondó fogása lazult, a nő pedig elnyomta a vágyat, hogy azonnal visszarántsa a kezét. – Lehet, hogy nem úgy tűnik, de a fonál összeköti magukat egy gyönyörű vörös árnyalattal. Ne aggódjon azon, hogy tényleg szereti-e magát, rendben? Csak folytassa az életét, és emlékezzen, hogy nem számít, mi történik, benne megbízhat. – A fogás erősödött. – Rendben? Ne kételkedjen benne – mert az lesz a veszte.

A hölgy kissé hátrahúzódott, nyugtalanította az erő a jövendőmondó hangjában.

\- …Rendben – mondta bizonytalanul. A jövendőmondó fogása ismét lazult, a nő pedig kivette a kezét a markából. Ahogy felállt, a hölgy észrevette a különös izzadtságot a lány homlokán. Talán a hőségtől? A hölgy a homlokát ráncolta – nem, az nem lehet. November van, közeleg a tél, a hőmérséklet jelentősen csökkent. Talán a kabát miatt. A szegény lányt túlfűti. Igen, ez lehet az oka. Nem lehet más.

Mielőtt elment volna, megállt egy perce, észrevette a jövendőmondó tekintetében rejlő üzenetet.

\- Oh! – mondta a tárcájába nyúlva, és elővett némi aprót. – Igen. Köszönöm.

Kaede elvette a felé nyújtott aprót, és mosolyogva berakta a kabátjába.

\- … _Részemről az öröm._

 _._

Két hónapja volt.

Két hónapja égette el a testüket. Két hónapja találkozott Hisokával, lépett be a Mennyek Arénájába egy napra, és távozott szó nélkül. Két hónapja vár, ül, és nem csinál semmit. Két egész hónap, hogy tervezzen.

Kaede hátradőlt a falnak, és fáradtan lehunyta a szemét.

 _Nen._ Milyen idegen szó. De amikor használta, közelebb érezte magát hozzá, mint bárki más. Kaede lenézett az ujjaira. A fonalak még mindig világítottak.

\- Ez nehezebb, mint számítottam rá – motyogta magának. Ki hitte volna, hogy ilyen elszántan olvasni a fonalakat ennyire kimerítő? De a használata egyben olyan izgalommal töltötte el, amilyet még soha nem érzett ezelőtt. Az érzés hasonlított ahhoz, amit egy kisgyerek érez, mikor kicsomagolja a karácsonyi ajándékot, és izgul, vajon milyen ajándék lesz benne. Ezelőtt Kaede sosem próbálta aktívan keresni a fonalakat. Csak a felszínt nézte, a legélénkebb fonalakat, és azokra koncentrált. Kaede maga elé nyújtotta a kezét. Megtanulta azt is, hogy ha az energiája nagy részét a szemébe gyűjti, sokkal, sokkal mélyebbre lát. Minden embernek van egy minta az ujjai között.

 _Még nekem is._ Kaede egy mosolyt érzett megjelenni az arcán. _Még nekem is, akinek egyáltalán nem is volt fonala._ Többségében halvány fonalak voltak – ismerősök, vagy majdnem ismerősök. Az egyetlen, ami észrevehető volt, _hozzá_ kötötte. Hisoka. Kaede mosolya eltűnt. Sose ment vissza a Mennyek Tornyába annak ellenére, hogy tervezte. Hogy miért? Azt nem tudta. Csak annyit tudott, hogy a sorsa nem oda köti.

 _Szóval miért nem képes elfelejteni őt?_ Ez nagyon zavarta Kaedet, mert nem számít, mennyire próbálta, az őrült mágus mindig a tudatában lapult, a természetellenesen széles vigyora sosem tűnt el, a forrongó vérszomjától mindig kirázta a hideg, mikor rá gondolt. A mániákus nevetése kísértette álmaiban. Rettegett tőle, de valahogy mégis elkeseredetten látni akarta. Végül is, valamilyen szinten megmentette.

A fonalak ismét megjelentek, és Kaede összeráncolta a homlokát, amint a kezeire nézett. _Megint itt vannak._ Az a néhány fonál a kezén, leszámítva azt, ami Hisokával köti össze, mind színtelen fonalakkal van betakarva, mint egy védelmező pókháló, ami vagy csapdába ejtette őket, vagy megvédi valami elől. Nem fehérek, szürkék vagy feketék voltak. Hanem csak… színtelenek. Áttetszőek, de tisztán ott voltak.

Kaede keményebben koncentrált a szemeivel, hogy sikertelenül átlásson a színtelen fonalakon. Jobban aggasztotta, mint ahogy elismeri, mert mindegy, milyen erősen nézi, sosem látja, honnan jönnek ezek a selyemfonalak.

Hülye volt. Megcsinálta a háziját; körülszimatolt a Mennyek Tornyánál, kiderített pár dolgot Hisokáról és a borzalmas hírnevéről. Ebben az évben lépett be a toronyba, és egy sokkoló bemutatót tartott a brutalitásról és az erőről, majd kevesebb, mint egy év alatt eljutott egyenesen a 200. emeletre. Egy ellenfele sem élte túl, hacsak nem jelent meg a meccsen.

Komolyan arrogáns. De nagyon erős.

.

.

\- Ms. Rinna, kérem, erre jöjjön!

A piros ruhás nő lelassított, balra fordult, és zavarodottan nézett be a kis utcába. Egy magas alak bólintott felé, és intett, hogy jöjjön közelebb. Az ember arcát elrejtették az árnyékok, de valaki fontosnak tűnt. A hölgy habozott – tényleg figyelmen kívül hagyja ezt az embert?

Miért szólítják le ma ennyien? A hölgy sóhajtott, de megközelítette az alakot.

\- Ismerem? – kérdezte.

\- …Nem, attól tartok, nem. – Az ember levette a kapucnit, és kilépett a fényre, majd a kezét kinyújtva megragadta a nőt. – _de hamarosan fogsz._

.

.

 _Egyre hűvösebb van._ Jegyezte meg Kaede a megviselt kabátkáját szorosabban magára húzva. Vennie kell egy új kabátot; ennyit biztosan megengedhet magának. Kaede kilégzett az orrán, felpuffasztotta az arcát, és figyelte, ahogy az emberek elhaladnak mellette, mint szoktak. Az üzlet mindig rosszabbul ment a hidegben – milyen hónap lehet, szeptember? Nem igazán tudta, de a szeptember jónak tűnt. A hideg zöld szemei ide-oda bandukoltak, próbálta kiszúrni a gazdagabb polgárokat és lehetséges ügyfeleket az átlag közül.

Fáradtan elkezdte számolgatni a pénzt, amit a mai nap gyűjtött. Volt egy kupac pénz, amit a vörös ruhás hölgy adott neki az előbb, pár kóbor érme, amit gondtalanul dobtak neki különféle emberek, és még néhány a többi vevőtől. A nyúló árnyékokból ítélve, amik kezdenek szóródni az utcán, hamarosan beesteledik.

Egy árny hirtelen eltakarta a lemenő nap fényét.

\- Kisasszony?

 _Oh, még egy ügyfél._ Kaede felnézett, és máris készenlétben volt egy mosoly az arcán. Egy magas, nagydarab, jól öltözött férfi állt előtte hibátlanul egyenesen. Megemelte a kalapját, mire Kaede észrevette a szemeit.

A mosoly lehervadt az arcáról.

 _\- Maga_ – mondta.

Az inas elégedetten bólintott, de mielőtt kinyithatta volna a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, Kaede gyorsan felállt, közben összeszedte minden pénzét.

\- Mit csinál? – kérdezte az inas egy kicsi, önelégült mosollyal az arcán. – Hacsak… maga talán el akar menni?

\- …Azt hittem, - motyogta Kaede fagyosan, végig a saját kezeire nézve. – hogy a múltkor már lerendeztünk valami ilyesmit.

\- Lerendeztünk? Lehetetlen, hölgyem. Nem kaptam meg a válasz-

Az inas villámgyorsan összecsapta a kezeit maga előtt, éppen csak elkapva az ollót, amit Kaede hozzávágott. A szavai, úgy tűnt, elakadtak a torkában, a szemei pedig visszapillantottak az ollóról Kaedere.

\- …Maga! – A lány kezei olyan erősen szorították a lepedőt, hogy remegett a karja. – Mit csinál? Mit keres itt? Mit akar még tenni?

\- Van még valami, ami megakadályozza abban, hogy hazatérjen, kisasszony? Az édesanyja és az édesapja már világossá tették, hogy szeretnék, ha visszatérne. Különösen az édesapja.

\- Mi? – A hangja kimért volt. – Szóval most vissza akarnak kapni? Pont most? Miért pont most?

\- Talán – ajánlotta az inas barátságosan – megkérdezhetné személyesen.

\- Nem akarok visszamenni. – Kaede teljesen felé fordult, a zöld szemei üresek voltak.

Az inas csak mosolygott, majd ismét meghajolt.

\- Akkor elmondhatná személyesen, máskülönben nem fogják feladni.

. _._

 _Hideg kezek fogták körbe puha, finom arcát. Kaede ökölbe szorította a kezeit, képtelen volt irányítani a remegést, ami végigfutott rajta. A kezek lassan lecsúsztak az arcán egészen az álláig. Kaede szempillái megrebbentek, ahogy a feje felemelkedett._

 _\- Tartsd csukva a szemed, cssss! – Egy távolinak tűnő, halk hang szólt hozzá, bár a személy mellette volt._

 _\- Nyugalom. – Kaede engedelmesen leengedte a vállát, és a felnyíló szempilláit lehunyva tartotta. Kaede agyán átfutott, vajon miért van benne kényszeres vágy, hogy egyáltalán hallgasson erre az emberre. De nem… ez az ember fontos. Igen, ez az… fontos. Ez az ember valaki olyan, akinek semmiképp sem szegülhet ellen._

 _._

\- Kaede! – A sofőri székben ülő személy mosolyogva felé fordult. – Végre megtaláltunk. Hogy érzed magad?

Kaede csak pislogott. Az első ülésben lévő hölgy feltűnően szép volt ébenfekete hajával és hibátlan, sápadt fehér bőrével. A szája élénkpiros volt, a szempillái hosszúak, és egy divatos ruhát viselt egy kis szőrmekabáttal. Ragyogó gyémántok lógtak sorban a füleiből, és egy hasonló sor ült a nyakán is. A nő kezére nézve Kaede észrevette a sok ékköves gyűrűt, amit szintén viselt. Ráadásul mosolygott.

\- A nevem Tabitha – mondta a hölgy. – Nem hiszem, hogy találkoztunk még. Az apukád felesége vagyok.

.

 _A hideg kezek lassan lecsúsztak a nyakára. Kaede megremegett, a kezei ismét ökölbe szorultak. Könnyed nevetés._

 _\- Nem azt mondtam, hogy nyugalom? Semmi baj. Add a kezed!_

 _Kaede ismét kiengedte az öklét, majd kissé habozva felemelte a kezeit. A nyakát érintő hideg ujjak eltűntek, de csak hogy a felemelt kezét foghassák. Kaede ellazította a kezeit, és érezte, ahogy a másik megszorítja._

 _._

\- Nem – válaszolta Kaede egy kis idő múltán. – Már láttalak.

A mosoly Tabitha arcán megrendült.

\- Tényleg? Hol?

\- Egy újságban – válaszolta Kaede automatikusan. – amikor bejelentették, hogy a felesége leszel.

\- Oh – Tabitha sóhajtott. – Igen, azt hiszem, ez nyilvánvaló volt. Amikor elszöktél és teljesen eltűntél… nos, az előző felesége meghalt, aztán elvesztette az egyetlen lányát…

\- … hozzád fordult helyettesítésért?

Tabitha mosolya eltűnt, és felnézett Kaede szilárd, rezzenéstelen szemébe. Egy feszült pillanat után a mosolya ártatlanul visszatért.

\- Nos, gondolom tényleg így tűnhet. Viszont-

\- Te vagy az oka, amiért nem akarok visszamenni – vágott közbe Kaede, majd oldalra tekintett. – Azt akartam, hogy tudd ezt. Az érzésim sosem fognak megváltozni.

Volt egy újabb rövid csend, amint Tabitha mosolya ismét lehervadt.

\- … valóban? – kérdezte halkan. – Akkor azt hiszem, nekem is el kell mondanom valamit. Az én érzéseim… szintén sosem fognak megváltozni.

Kaede felemelte a tekintetét, hogy találkozzon Tabitha nyugodt, kék pillantásával. A hölgy mosolyogva visszafordult az ablakhoz.

\- Mivel – mondta Tabitha komoly arccal. – én tényleg szeretem azt a férfit.

.

\- Itt vagyunk.

\- Készen állsz? – kérdezte Tabitha kiszállva a kocsiból. – Tényleg nagyon várja, hogy láthasson téged, tudod?

\- Kit akar látni pont most? – kérdezte Kaede hidegen. Az ujjai még a biztonsági övet szorongatták. – Tíz évig nem lépett kapcsolatba velem.

\- Na, most nem mondhatod ezt – vont vállat Tabitha. Mikor az inas kinyitotta az ajtót, ismét rámosolygott Kaedere. – Elvégre te is elkerülted őt tíz éven keresztül. Akkor miért most? Miért most nem álltál ellen?

Egy méltóságteljes igazítással a szőrmekabáton Tabitha kiszállt a kocsiból, és intett Kaedenek, hogy kövesse.

\- Szerintem már itt az ideje, hogy ti ketten beszélgessetek.

.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ahogy belépett az épületbe, Kaede nyelt egyet, bár a torka ki volt száradva. Megtörölve kezét a már amúgy is piszkos kabátjába, megszilárdította az elhatározását. Okkal csinálja ezt. Erre muszáj emlékeznie.

Az ötlet az ide úton jutott eszébe. Már majdnem elfelejtette, kivel fog találkozni: Mizuo Hanegawával, egy fő hotel üzletlánc vezérigazgatójával, és egy hatalmas befolyású emberrel a gazdaság világában. Egy hatalmas emberrel; az apjával.

Valamint azzal, aki felelős az ikrek és Lucy haláláért. A szíve elszorult; az arckifejezése elszállt, mint a finom homok, és egy kemény, rideg, márványos arccá alakult.

Úgy döntött, ennyi elég volt, hogy megutálja. És ez így volt jól. Nagyban meg fogja könnyíteni a dolgát.

.

Ahogy belépett az épületbe, figyelmes lett, hogy Tabitha elmegy mellőle, és finoman abba az irányba mutat, amerre mennie kell, majd visszafordult a kocsihoz. Tehát egyedül kell találkoznia az apjával.

Mivel Kaede kíváncsi volt, úgy döntött, ezen a ponton már nem is olyan ideges, mint ahogy azt gondolta. Ezelőtt, mikor bármi jelét látta az apjának vagy a vállalatának, egy sebesült állat pániktól feltámadt erejével, reszketve menekült el anélkül, hogy átgondolta volna. De most, hogy kényszerítve van, hogy találkozzon azzal a személlyel, akiről azt hitte, sosem fogja újra látni, nyugodtnak érezte magát.

Ami fura volt. Miért nem tette ezt meg korábban?

Az ujjai az ajtó kilincse köré fonódtak, de hezitált. Elvégre ez az a pillanat, amelynek elkerülésével töltötte az élete nagy részét. Abban a pillanatban, hogy kinyitja az ajtót… nos, mi fog történni? Ezt nem tudta.

Életében először kívánta, hogy tényleg láthassa a jövőt, nemcsak puszta találgatásokat tudjon a körülményektől függően. Talán akkor jobban felkészülhetett volna. Talán akkor tudná, mit tegyen. Talán akkor a dolgok nem így alakultak volna; nem azzal töltené a fél életét, hogy a semmitől menekül a semmibe; talán akkor-

-nem kellett volna meghalniuk…

Kaede gyors mozdulattal lenyomta a kilincset, és az ajtó kinyílt.

\- Szia, apa – mondta, de nem hajolt meg. Belépett, és visszhangozva becsapta maga után az ajtót. – Rég találkoztunk, nem igaz?

.

A kis iroda halványan volt megvilágítva egy darab lámpával a magas, fényesre csiszolt faasztal sarkán. Plüssülések voltak elhelyezve az ajtó mellett; egy kis könyvespolc állt a szoba szélénél. A néma fényben nehéz volt kivenni Kaede arckifejezését.

\- Kérsz teát? – Nem igazán volt kérdés; a teáscsésze már ki volt téve elé. Kaede megfogta, és érezte, ahogy a meleg átjárja a kezét. Egy szép teáscsésze volt, valószínűleg nagyon drága, cseresznyevirág-mintával, aminek a szirmai nagy gonddal voltak a porcelán felületre festve. Belenézett a barnás vízbe. Az elmosódott, halvány tükörképének nyoma visszanézett rá. Kaede kissé elfintorodott, és megfordította a csészét a kezében, eltűntetve a képet.

\- Szóval – mondta végül. A teából áradó gőz csiklandozta az arcát. – Hogy vagy?

\- Köszönöm, jól – válaszolta az apja. – Tabitha jól gondomat viseli.

Erre nem reagált. A világ többi részének ez egyszerűen úgy hangzott, mint egy átlagos beszélgetés, bár egy kicsit összefüggéstelen. Kaedenek nem kellett vívódnia az elrohanás vágyával, vagy sikítania. Ehelyett csupán feszültnek érezte magát a kínos légkör miatt, mintha egy idegennel találkozna, akit nem egészen ért meg.

Vagy talán csak elhagyta az összes érzése, és már csak egy üres burok maradt. Nem volt benne egy érzelem sem, aminek át kellett volna futnia rajta a látványtól – széles vállú, egy kicsit alacsonyabb, mint emlékezett, egy őszinte, nyílt arc, meleg ruhába öltözve és egy sállal a nyaka körül annak ellenére, hogy házon belül van. Még ha köszöntötték volna is egymást, egy meghajlással az apa részéről és egy bólintással az övéről, nem érzett mást a kellemetlenségen kívül.

Úgy tűnt, a férfi is észrevette a kínos légkört, és a hangját valamivel rokonszenvesebbé tette:

\- Szeretnél inkább egy kávét? A fiatalok ezt szeretik manapság. – A csészéért nyúlt, ami még mindig Kaede kezében volt. Ebben a pillanatban Kaede korábbi üressége dühként szikrázott.

\- Ne érj hozzám!

\- Sajnálom. – Meglepetésére Mizuo Hanegawa elnézést kért, és azonnal visszahúzódott. – Nem akarok rád erőltetni semmit.

Túlságosan udvarias volt! Valamiért Kaedet ez megnyugtatta. Így sokkal könnyebb volt beszélgetni vele, ha nincsenek érzelmek; formálisan, számítóan. Távolságtartóan. A pillanatnyi pánik lenyugodott benne.

Talán ez egy jó dolog, mivel így sokkal könnyebb lesz megölni őt.

\- Nem, nem. – Az ujjak a teáscsésze körül ellazultak. – Semmi gond. Azt hiszem, ennek a beszélgetésnek már meg kellett történnie. Miért nem kezded te? – A hangja kezdett meginogni, amit Kaede egy mélyebb, még fenyegetőbb hanggal leplezett. Most nem állhatnak az útjába holmi érzések. Meg kell csinálnia.

Az apja tekintete egy rejtélyes árnyalatú zöld volt. Mint az övé, gondolta, majd le is szidta magát ezért.

\- A mai napig nem egészen értem, mi történt – kezdte végre az apja. – Amikor édesanyád meghalt, szétestem. Nem tudtam, mit csináljak.

\- Tudom – a hangja keserű volt. Ezt túlontúl jól tudta. Tehát lehet, hogy önző volt, hogy azt gondolta, talán ő képes lesz betölteni a lyukat az apja szívében. Talán azt gondolta, a dolgok ugyanúgy maradnak, még akkor is, ha ez nyilvánvalóan lehetetlen. Talán.

De túl sok volt a talán, és már nem tudott megbocsátani neki. Nem tudott. Soha.

\- Azt hittem, képes leszek összeszedni magam. Azt hittem, ketten is megleszünk. Egyedül is képes vagyok gondoskodni az üzletről. És akkor hirtelen te is eltűntél. Nyom nélkül eltűntél. Azt hittem, meghaltál. És akkor találtam az üzenetet – az üzenetet, amiben az állt, hogy elraboltak, és soha többé nem foglak látni.

Az ujjai megszorultak a teáscsésze körül.

Mi? Mit mondott Mizuo Hanegawa?

\- Egy üzenet…? – Kaede természetellenesen csendes lett, képtelen volt levegőt venni. A nyugodtsága összetört, akár egy üvegfal, és érezte, ahogy a pánik átveszi az irányítást. Még több bizonytalanság. Még több talán. A magabiztossága eloszlott. A padló megbillent. – Mi? Elraboltak?

 _Ő nem hagyott üzenetet._

Vagyis akkor… akkor…

\- Úgy érted… te azt hitted-

Az ajtó hirtelen kitárult. Kaede mondata elakadt a torkában, és megfordult. Tabitha állt a küszöbön egy méltóságteljes mosollyal az arcán. A haja egy kalappal volt takarva, és enyhén piros volt az arca, mintha izgatott lenne valami miatt. Vagy ideges. Kaede nem tudta megállapítani.

\- Tabitha. – Az apja felállt. Egy pillanatnyi habozás után Kaede is felállt, és kicsit hátralökte a székét. Valamiért sosem érezte, hogy visszatérne a nyugalma. Ennek a nőnek a létezése hiteltelenné tett mindent, amit Mizuo Hanegawa vezérigazgató mondott Kaedenek. Tehát volt egy cselszövés, hogy szétválasszák őket. Tehát volt valaki, akinek része volt Kaede gyerekkorának végében. Nos, az már a múlt, és Tabitha jelenléte megérttette Kaedevel, hogy a végén túl késő az apjának, hogy megváltoztassa a sorsát. Semmi, ami történt apa és lánya között nem számított már.

\- Oh… - Tabitha úgy tűnt, észrevette, hogy megzavart valamit. – Sajnálom… várjak kint?

\- Nem – mondta Kaede azonnal. – Rendben. Már végeztünk. – Mizuo Hanegawa meglepetten nézett rá, de figyelmen kívül hagyta. Már nem lesz több beszéd, csak tettek.

Az apja Tabithához fordult, és hirtelen egy meleg mosoly töltötte meg az őszinte arcát. A szemei kissé üvegessé váltak, ami egyszerre volt beteg és szórakoztató. Úgy tűnt, teljesen elfeledkezett az előbbi beszélgetésről Kaedevel.

\- Ülj le, drágám! – mutatott egy székre maga mellett.

\- Nem, nem kell – válaszolta Tabitha és leült egy székre Kaede mellett. – Igazából rengeteg dologról szeretnék Kaedevel beszélni.

Tabitha arca tiszta vidámság volt, de amikor Kaede meglátta, rossz érzés vájódott a bőre alá. Minden tökéletes volt Tabithában – a gondosan feltett sminkje, a puha, fényes haja, az egyenes és összeszedett kiállása… és ahogy kifejezte az érzéseit. A tökéletessége kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozta Kaedet. Most, hogy belegondolt, ki ez a nő, hogy csak úgy befurakodik az apja életébe?

.

 _\- Mivel én… tényleg szeretem azt a férfit._

A kételkedés férge forgott Kaede gyomrában. Talán csak már nem hisz a szerelemben, de ez túl hamisnak hangzott egy gyönyörű hölgytől egy középkorú, megözvegyült, szögletes állú, vonzerő nélküli férfi felé.

 _De ha ez a helyzet… akkor mi a fenét akar Tabitha?_

 _._

\- Ezt nem is tudtam Kaederől! – kiáltotta kettejük között forgatva a fejét egy elbűvölő mosollyal az arcán. – Édesem, te hallottál már Kaede legérdekesebb képességéről? Az egész alsó környéken ezt beszélik, ahol megtalálták, a jövendőmondó képességeit.

A szíve lesüllyedt a gyomrába. Kaede nem számított rá, hogy ilyen hirtelen felhozzák az utcai életét, és pont Tabitha. Egy másik rész az agyában pörögni kezdett. Honnan tudja ezt Tabitha? Talán kihallotta egy beszélgetésből – nem lehetett nehéz. Ha tud erről, akkor tudhat az ikrekről és Lucyról is? Képes lehet kitalálni Kaede valódi szándékait?

\- … Jövendőmondás? – Az apja érdeklődőnek tűnt. Kaede megfeszült, és elkeseredetten várt az árulás jelére. A terve nem fog működni, ha gyanúsítják…

\- Nem, – vágott közbe gyorsan Kaede. – ez nem így van. Igazából nem tudom megmondani a jövőt. – Valahogy meg kell ezt állítania. Nem tervezte, hogy az apja tudtára adja, hogyan képes előhívni a fonalakat. Hogy mentek tönkre a tervei ilyen gyorsan?

Tabitha következő szavai pedig mindent tönkre tettek:

\- De van valamiféle erőd, igaz? – nyomult Tabitha még mindig mosolyogva. – Hallottam róla. Valamit arról, hogy fonalakat látsz, ez igaz?

Kaede összehúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Ezt honnan tudod? – Valaki egyértelműen megcsinálta a háziját. Ez a nő mindenről tud?

\- Tehát képes vagy rá? – kérdezte az apja összekulcsolva a kezét, és előredőlve. – Ez valószínűleg egy képesség, amit az utcán tanultál. Mesélj még róla, Kaede!

Kaede nyelt egyet, kényelmetlenül mocorgott hátrafelé, jobban belemélyedve a székbe. Nem ezt akarta.

\- … Fonalakat látok – ismerte el végül, képtelen volt magában tartani Tabitha és az apja elemző pillantása miatt. Valahogy vissza kell szereznie a bizalmukat, beásni magát az elszántságukba, ledönteni az apját belülről. – A sors fonalait.

\- Sors? – kérdezte az apja egy felvont szemöldökkel. – Például, hogyan halsz meg?

\- Nem! – mondta Kaede gyorsan, majd kijavította magát kiegyengetve a pánikérzetét hűvös profizmussal, amit már annyiszor használt a mellékutca ügyfeleinél. – Nos, igen, de ez nem minden. Látom a fonalakat, amik az életet irányítják. A barátságot, a vetélytársakat, a szerencsét, a szerelmet… - Kaede úgy döntött, kiszínezi egy kicsit, hogy felvágjon az embereknek, akik azt hiszik, ismerik, de valójában egyáltalán nem. – Viszont megvannak a határai. Bizonyos feltételeknek teljesülniük kell. Ez egy bonyolult művészet, a jövő.

\- Milyen érdekes! – kiáltott fel az apja. – És mégis milyen egyszerű elv!

Egyáltalán nem egyszerű, gondolta Kaede. Először is, soha nem volt képes megjósolni az időt, ami a legjobban érdekli az embereket. Csak annyit tudott, hogy például hogyan halnak meg az emberek. Ha a fonalak elhalványulnak vagy elfoszlanak, közel vannak a halálhoz, betegségben halnak meg vagy öregségben. Ha a fonalak erősek és jól láthatóak, és egy fekete fonódik valamelyik köré, az azt jelenti, hogy valaki meg fogja ölni. Ha pedig egyetlen, elvágott fekete szál van a kezén, azt jelenti, hogy megölt valakit.

Nem látott egy fekete fonalat sem az apja kezén. Legalábbis még.

\- Hasznos lehet, nem igaz? – kérdezte Tabitha izgatottan. – Gondolj bele, mekkora befolyásod lehetne, különösen a társulásoknál!

Ez meglepte Kaedet. Ő is ugyanerre gondolt, és hangosan hallva Tabitha szájából nyugtalanította.

\- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte.

Ez úgy tűnt, szöget ütött Mizuo Hanegawa fejében, és felegyenesedett, mintha eszébe jutott volna valami.

\- Kaede… - Úgy tűnt, a megfelelő szavakat keresi. – Tudom, hogy csak most találkoztunk újra. De az igazság az, hogy szükségem van a segítségedre. Bármit kérhetsz cserébe, bármit, amit akarsz. A képességed, amivel fonalakat látsz, valami nagyon értékes lehet számomra – a cégem számára.

Kaede nem tudta elhinni. Végül csak úgy döntöttek, hogy megbíznak benne! És most felajánlanak neki egy üzletet. Megkönnyebbültnek kellett volna lennie, de ehelyett úgy érezte, mintha egy nehéz kővel gyomron vágták volna.

Kiderült, hogy tulajdonképpen végig hátsószándékuk volt. Nem tudta, hogy számított-e erre, vagy nem, de a tény, hogy egyáltalán meglepte, feldühítette. Azt gondolta, mi másért kezdték volna ilyen nagy erőfeszítéssel keresni? Egy lépéssel előtte jártak, a legelejétől fogva azt tervezték, hogy kihasználják.

Olyan… _csalódott volt._

\- Milyen ajánlat? – A hangja sokkal óvatosabb és elszigeteltebb lett.

\- Tudod, - sóhajtott Tabitha. – annak ellenére, milyen jól megy az üzletünk, még nem vagyunk elégedettek.

\- Van egy rivális vállalat, ami stabilan növekszik – magyarázta az apja. – Igazság szerint sokkal, sokkal jobbak nálunk.

\- És itt szeretnénk, ha te bejönnél a képbe – mosolygott Tabitha, hagyta, hogy ébenfekete haja hosszú hullámokban hulljon, ahogy levette és megigazította a kalapját. – Azt akarjuk, hogy titokzatosan felöltözve jelenj meg náluk, nyerd el a bizalmukat, és hogy egyszerűen fogalmazzak, tedd őket tönkre belülről.

Csend nyújtózott a kis irodában. Kaede feje kezdett fájni a gondolatainak sebességétől.

\- Belülről tönkretenni őket? Ez nevetséges ötlet – mondta Kaede lassan, majdnem egy kicsit lustán, próbálta nem elárulni a fejében cikázó gondolatokat. – Szabotázs? Nem mondom, hogy nem hallatlan, de ha rájönnek, hatalmas botrányt okozhat… Szembe akarsz nézni a következményekkel?

Tabitha továbbra is Kaede és az apja között forgatta a fejét. Az apja nyelt egyet, és egy pontra nézett a falon, Kaedetől balra.

Lassan, a két felnőtt arcára nézve Kaede megértett valamit:

\- Kétségbe vagy esve a vállalat miatt, igaz? Már mindent megpróbáltál, amit csak lehet, de nem működik. Ezért eldöntötted, hogy megmarkolsz egy csoport méhet, és reméled, hogy elkapsz egyet, ami nem szúr meg. És megtetted. – Most már látta az egész képet, megértette a helyzetét. A dolga könnyebb lesz, mint gondolta, már ha el tudja távolítani az érzést a gyomrában, ami az apjában való csalódottságát sikította. – Megtaláltál _engem._

\- Sajnálom, Kaede – sóhajtott Mizuo Hanegawa, talán észrevéve a tomboló érzelmeket a hűvös arckifejezése mögött, vagy talán puszta udvariasságból kért elnézést. – Tényleg sajnálom. De ez a terv működni fog. Már mindent kigondoltunk. Ezért kérlek. – Megkísérelt egy mosolyt, de túlságosan erőltetett volt. Talán ő is észrevette, hogy milyen apa.

\- Ha elfogadom az… _ajánlatodat_ … tisztázzuk ezt! Megadsz bármit, amit akarok, igazam van?

Mizuo Hanegawa lelkesen bólintott.

\- Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell kérnem, mikor csak most találkoztunk újra…

\- Nem – Kaede a fejét rázta, a szája egy mosolyra görbült. – Nem, rendben van. – Már nem számít semmi, ami apa és lánya között történt. - Ezt az ajánlatot… elfogadom. Egy feltétellel.

Tabitha és a vezérigazgató egymásra néztek.

\- Rendben! – mondta Mizuo Hanegawa izgatottan, bólogatva. – Természetesen, bármit. Bármit, amit akarsz.

Kaede hallotta, amint a hangja úgy jön ki, mint a selyembe burkolt acél. Már nem félt.

\- Emlékszel, hogy két hónappal ezelőtt megöltek három gyereket? Egy pár évvel fiatalabbak, mint én. Mindegyikőjüket ugyanazon az estén. Egy ember.

Tabitha mosolya teljesen eltűnt, míg az apjáé zavartságtól fakult. Kaede mosolya ragadozó volt, ahogy előrehajolt, a szemei gonoszan csillogtak.

\- Kérek százezer jennit. Valamint… a bérgyilkos nevét, akit felbéreltél a megölésükre.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_

 **Fordító: Sziasztok! Nagyon örülök, hogy a körülményekhez képest ilyen sokan olvassátok ezt a sztorit! Remélem, eddig tetszik, és ezután is fog. Ha nem túl nagy kérés, szeretném, ha leírnátok a véleményeteket róla, hogy én és az eredeti író is tudja, hányadán áll Kaede (és Hisoka) története. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hé, srácok! Gyerünk, ne legyetek már ilyen ellenségesek Tabithával; a legtöbb mostohaanya egész kedves. Kaede csak nem kedveli Tabithát.**_

Zoldyck.

Kaede szerint a név golyóként pörgött a fejében, sosem tűnt el a képből. A reggeli órák álmos suttogásában a szoba hidegnek és üresnek látszott, és a számítógépek csendes zúgása majdnem hallhatatlan volt. Egész éjjel fennmaradt kutatni, most pedig az utolsó online oldalt pörgette végig, ami felugrott, mikor rákeresett a névre. Sok olvasnivaló volt. Nem lepte meg, amit talált.

A Zoldyck család orgyilkosokból állt, akik a célpontjaik kiiktatásának magas sikereiről voltak ismertek. A drága áraik ellenére igazolványok bizonyítják, hogy több mint alkalmasak a munkájuk elvégzésére. Ráadásul a lakhelyük a Kukuroo-hegyen volt, egy roppant magas aktív vulkán körülvéve áthatolhatatlan kőfalakkal, és ezt rengeteg túravezető bemutatta. Az ország másik felén van. Valószínűleg egy fotó valamelyik családtagról is milliókat ér.

De ezen kívül az utolsó link átnézése után sem volt semmi.

Kaede idegesen felszisszent, összeráncolva homlokát. Nem a Zoldyck családról akart tanulni. Azt akarta tudni, ki ölte meg Lucyt és az ikreket. De szó szerint semmi nem volt a Zoldyck család tagjairól személy szerint.

Egy szörnyű, szörnyű ötlet alakult ki a fejében, egy öltet, amire eddig nem mert gondolni. Nyilvánvalóan valakitől információt kell szereznie, aki ismeri a Zoldyck családot, vagy elég közel áll az orgyilkos családhoz, hogy meg tudja nevezni azt a tagot, aki tűket használ gyilkos fegyverként.

És balszerencséjére az egyetlen ilyen ember, akinek efféle kapcsolatai lehetnek, az Hisoka.

\- Kaede, drágám? – A kopogás az ajtaján kirebbentette Kaedet a gondolataiból. Sebesen kattintgatva kitörölte az előzményeket a gépből, és kikapcsolta.

\- Kaede? – kérdezte ismét Tabitha. Az ajtó kinyílt, és Tabitha mosolygó arca jelent meg a résen. – A reggeli hamarosan kész, drága. Csatlakozol hozzánk?

Kaede felállt a székéből, és mosolyogva bólintott. A szemei csak egy másodpercre vetődtek a számítógépre, meg volt elégedve, hogy nem hagyott nyomokat maga után.

Amint elhagyta a szobát és az étkező felé tartott, egy nagyon zavaró gondolat jutott eszébe:

 _mióta összpontosít ennyire a bosszúra?_

De aztán eszébe jutott, milyen volt korábban, gyáván elfutott bármiféle harc nélkül, ellenkezett mindenkivel, aki megpróbálta megállítani, és eldöntötte, hogy ez a megszállott érzése a gyűlöletnek, ami fortyog és kavarog benne határozottan egy sokkal jobb érzés.

.

A terv, amivel az apja előállt, megtévesztően egyszerű volt. A rivális üzletet az egész alvilág ismerte a zsarolásokról, átverésekről és egyéb tisztességtelen szabotázsokról, amikkel elérték a céljaikat. Viszont a cég vezérigazgatója kiemelkedően babonás, ezért Kaede jövendőmondó képessége szerves részt fog játszani a jövőbeli döntéseire nézve. Feltéve, ha megbízik benne. Valójában Kaedenek nincs igazán szüksége arra a bizalomra, csak hogy megkerülhesse a védelmét. A fő dolog csak annyi, hogy elég közel kerüljön valamihez, ami megfelelően bizonyítja, hogy a cég gyakran foglalkozik illegális kereskedelemmel. Amint megszerezte a tagadhatatlan bizonyítékot, a munkája véget ér. Egyetlen újságcikk elég, hogy tönkretegye a vállalat jelentős részét.

Kaede hang nélkül figyelt, amint a terv eléje tárult. Mivel már beleegyezését adta, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az apja és Tabitha teljes mértékben számított az együttműködésére. _Nem_ , gondolta keserűen, _ez nem igaz._ Szükségük _van az együttműködésemre._ Szükségük van rá, mert Kaede az ütőkártyájuk: az egyetlen személy, akire rábízhatnak egy ilyen körülményes feladatot, mégsem keverednek gyanúba. Olyan régóta távol volt, hogy kevesen tudják kapcsolatba hozni őt és az apját, de Mizuo Hanegawa lányaként számítottak arra, hogy teljes mértékben együttműködik, hiszen családtag, és a családtagok mindig segítik egymást.

Volt valami nagyon gusztustalan ebben az egészben.

\- Kaede – szólt közbe Tabitha. – kérdezz nyugodtan! Ha szeretnéd, felfrissítjük a tudásodat az etikettről, hogy kényelmesebben érezd magad.

\- Nem, nem kell – mondta Kaede kissé fáradtan a befogadandó információk mennyiségétől. A tíz évnyi távollét ellenére megmaradt benne a legtöbb dolog, amit gyerekkorában tanult, mert gyakran kellett ezeket alkalmaznia, amikor gazdag ügyfeleket akart meggyőzni, hogy többet fizessenek.

\- Őszintén szólva nem gondoltam, hogy a terv ilyen egyszerű lesz – ismerte el. – Csak annyit kell tennem, hogy szólok, mikor és hol lesz egy illegális kereskedelem, igaz?

Az apja lelkesen bólogatott.

\- Vannak embereink, hogy ellopják a szükséges bizonyítékokat, amivel tönkretesszük a hírnevüket. Amint megvan az információ, azonnal szólj nekünk!

\- Értem. – Kaede felállt az asztaltól. – Akkor odaadod a pénzt, ahogy megbeszéltük?

Itt volt egy röpke pillanatnyi szünet, mintha az apja nem számított volna erre a kérdésre. De aztán az arca megenyhült, és bólintott.

\- Hát persze – mondta.

Ahogy Kaede elsétált, Tabitha utána szólt:

\- Kaede!

Ő megállt, egyik lába a lépcső fokán volt, a keze pedig a fakorláton.

\- Szeptember 29. Akkor találkozol a vezérigazgatóval. Addig azt csinálhatsz, amit akarsz, de legalább két nappal korábban gyere vissza! – Tabitha hangja kedves volt, de nagyon szigorú. – Értetted?

Kaede egyet bólintott, és folytatta útját a szobájába.

.

Kaede óvatosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. A kimerítő megbeszélés után sok minden járt a fejében.

A szoba, amit neki adtak magas volt, tágas, gondosan kékre festett falakkal és puha, drága szőnyeges padlóval. Egy hatalmas ágy mindkét oldalán éjjeliszekrénnyel a túlsó falnál, és egy asztal lámpával a szomszédos falnál egy nagy könyvespolc mellett. Egy egész alakos tükör és egy fa sminkasztal állt az ajtó mellett, ami a fürdőszobába vezetett. Kaede odament a tükörhöz, miközben elengedett egy hatalmas sóhajt.

Lassan megfordult és végigmérte magát a magas, széles tükörben a faszekrény mellett, ami a ruháit tartalmazta. Rendes táplálkozással a teste nem volt már olyan sovány és beteges kinézetű. Még mindig elég csontos volt, de lassan kezdett feltöltődni. A rendszeres zuhanyzás miatt a bőre tisztább volt, mint előtte. Ráadásul az apja egy garnitúra új ruhát is vett neki, cipők és bármi, ami csak eszébe jutott. Egy keserű mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Egy gazdag nagytőkés lányának lenni járt bizonyos előnyökkel.

 _Miért nem adom fel a bosszút és élek így, kényelmesen örökké?_

Kaede úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen sebességgel előrehajították volna. Annyi minden történik egyszerre, hogy gyakran eltöprengett, hogy képes fenntartani a fejét.

Minden a vékony, színtelen fonalak hálójával kezdődött, amik eltakarták a kezén lévő többi fonalat. Valamit biztosan rejtegettek, ezt tudta, mert amikor általában megérint egy fonalat, képek jelennek meg, de a színtelen fonalak csak fehér falat állítottak az elméjében. Nyugtalanító volt, az biztos, de Kaede kezdte azt gondolni, hogy talán csak az erejének mellékhatása.

Valamint ott a bosszúja. Nem igazán tudta, mit akar tenni, miután kiderítette a család nevét, amelyik megölte Lucyt és az ikreket. Kaede tudta, hogy nem a Zoldyck család a hibás, mert őket csak felbérelték. De valamilyen lezárást akart, valamit, ami véget vet ennek a kellemetlen érzésnek a gyomrában.

Aztán persze ott van az eltűnésének rejtélyes története. Eddig messze ez a legnagyobb rejtély. Kaede úgy döntött, inkább nem foglalkozik vele, de nem tudta elhessegetni az érzést, hogy a sztorija rossz annak ellenére, hogy tisztán emlékszik a szökésének minden pillanatára. Az apja története egész jól egyezett az övével az üzenetet kivéve, ami létezik annak ellenére, hogy sosem írta meg, vagy legalábbis nem emlékszik rá. A gyerekkorának homályos emlékeire gondolva könnyen lehet, hogy elfelejtette. Nem lenne valósághű azt állítani, hogy minden apró részletre emlékszik, még akkor sem, ha ezt gondolja.

Ez dühítette Kaedet. Mindenre olyan tisztán emlékezett. Nincs rá bizonyíték, hogy bármi is hiányzik. És mégis…

Nem kellemes érzés kételkedni a saját múltjában.

.

. _visszatekintés._

 _._

 _A szemei felnyíltak, hogy találkozzanak a vakító fénnyel. Kaede a város mellékutcáján volt, és egy pillanatra azt hitte, látja Aoit és Midorit hírekért rohangálni, vagy Lucyt egy közeli kukában ennivalóért kutatni._

 _Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy meghaltak. Megállt, a tekintete a szemközti falra vetődött… üres. Elszenesedett, fekete fa maradványai maradtak csak egy kis kupacban, semmi más._

 _Tehát vége van, és elégette őket._

 _Kaede nem szokott ígéreteket tenni, különösen azért, mert tudta, mennyire könnyű megszegni őket. De egy gondolat repült ált a fején, megtöltve egy megállapíthatatlan érzéssel, ahogy a hamvait nézte az embereknek, akiket valaha ismert. A kezei ökölbe szorultak a tűk körül, amiket a nyakukból szedett ki, és tudatán kívül megfogadta magának, hogy legközelebb nem fog elfutni._

 _Másnap folytatta az életét jövendőmondóként, megerőltette magát, hogy minden alkalommal tisztábban lássa a fonalakat, amikor valaki jövőjét olvassa. Az érzés, mikor az erejét használta, elnyelte az egész lényét, és két örömteli hónapig nem csinált mást, mint az erejét növelte. Nem tartott soká, míg rájött a kapcsolatra a meditálás és a koncentrálóképessége között, egy nap pedig boldogan vette észre, hogy sokkal kevesebb idő kell a fonalak megjelenéséhez._

 _Néha Hisokára gondolt. Egész biztos volt benne, hogy ő már megfeledkezett róla annak ellenére, hogy számára nem volt olyan könnyen felejthető. Elvégre olyan személynek tűnt, aki sosem mereng elég hosszasan a múlton, hogy emlékezzen dolgokra, amiket nem tart fontosnak. Így elnyomott minden gondolatot, ami a Mennyek Tornyában való rövid idejéhez vagy a röpke beszélgetéseikhez kapcsolódott, és inkább arra koncentrált, amire tudott: fejleszteni a képességét._

 _Biztos volt benne, hogy ez a fajta nyugtalanító béke nem fog örökké tartani. Csak idő kérdése, hogy az apja megmozdul, és megpróbálja visszavinni._

 _Valamiért Kaede titokban megkönnyebbült, hogy az élete lassan egyenesbe jön, a megállított élete újraindul._

 _Ezúttal nem fog elfutni._

 _._

Kaede felállt, és bezárta az ajtót. Kevés esély van rá, hogy valaki megzavarná, de nem merte vállalni a kockázatot, hogy valaki megzavarja meditálás közben.

Mindennap ezt csinálta, egy rituálé, amitől jobban tudta irányítani az érzelmeit. Ismét leült a tükör elé, és becsukta a szemét.

Mély levegőt véve hagyta, hogy a Nenje körülvegye. Az ismerős melegség, ami átjárta, megnyugtatta és kinyitotta az egyik szemét.

A Nent a szemébe fókuszálva – Gyo, ahogy majd később megismeri – a fonalak majdnem azonnal megjelentek. Már addig a pontig fejlődött, hogy látta a személyt a fonál másik végénél, a személyiségét, az élettartamát és az életének fontosabb eseményeit. Halvány képek lépnek az elméjébe, amikor megérint egy fonalat, mintha egy homályos teleszkópon nézne át. Minden fonál más, nem számít, milyen kapcsolatban van a személlyel, akinek olvas. Valamilyen okból beteg megelégedést érzett valahányszor ilyen mélyen belenézett valaki múltjába, mintha a legjobban féltett titkaiba ásna bele, amit réges-rég eltemettek. Néha elgondolkodott, hogy ez a kicsavart izgalom a többi ember élete iránt kialakulhat-e valami rosszabbá. Ez a gondolat nagyon zavarta. Elvégre, ha hozzáférhet valaki múltjához, nem légből kapott, hogy egy nap képes lesz befolyásolni a jövőjét is…

A két hónap alatt, mióta Tabitha megtalálta, az állóképessége odáig fejlődött, hogy már nem érzett kimerültséget akkor sem, ha egész nap a fonalakat nézte. Ráadásul Kaede észrevette, hogy nemcsak fonalakat képes látni. Amikor a saját kezére nézett, hogy van-e bármi változás, észrevette, hogy a kezei és az egész teste ragyog, mintha valamilyen köd venné körül. Mivel mindig így volt, már a kezdetektől fogva, egyáltalán nem foglalkozott vele, és úgy gondolta, semmi különös. De most már úgy gondolta, talán nagyobb szerepet játszanak ezzel a Nennel kapcsolatban.

Egy hatalmas falhoz ért, amin nem tud áthatolni. Megértette, hogy van valami Nennek nevezett dolog, és valahogy a fonalakat látó képessége kapcsolatban áll vele. Azt is tudta, hogy a Nen nem olyasmi, amit bármelyik átlagos ember képes folyamatos edzés nélkül látni. Ebből az okból kifolyólag, ő egy anomália. Viszont nem volt képes teljesen megérteni, hogy működik a Nen. Eddig csak úgy tudta fejleszteni, ha folyamatosan használja.

Lassan áthajolt a tükör melletti ruhásszekrényhez, és kihúzott egy kis fiókot. Abból kivett egy csomag ruhát, és óvatosan kinyitotta. Volt egy kis fémcsattogás, ahogy kivette az ollóját, kicsit megviselten, de egyébként épen. Kaede elmosolyodott, ahogy az ujjai természetesen csúsztak le az olló közepéig, ami összetartotta az ollót. Valamiért a hideg, nyikorgó fém hangja megnyugtatta. Az apja kicserélte a régi ruháit újakra, adott neki egy ágyat, ellátta étellel, és minden mással, amit csak kért. Az olló viszont egy olyan dolog, amit az apja nem helyettesíthet.

A következő dolog, amit elővett egy kissé meggyűrődött pókerkártya volt: a Pikk Királynő. Sok, sok alkalommal el akarta dobni, csupán azért, mert semmi hasznát nem látta. Bár átvágta a követ, mikor Hisoka hozzávágta, csak egy átlagos pókerkártya. Ennek ellenére Kaede sosem volt képes a szemétbe dobni.

 _Mikor legközelebb látom,_ határozott, _visszaadom neki. Mindenképpen._

Aztán a szemei a csomag utolsó két tartalmára vetődtek, és a mosolya eltűnt.

Emlékezett, mennyire félt megérinteni egy hullát, hogy remegtek az ujjai a vértelen nyakuk körül, mikor kihúzta a torkukba állt tűket. Két fekete tű csillogott sötéten a ruhák között, egy csendes szembesítés, amit nem kerülhet el. Ezért akarta olyan elszántan megismerni a Nent.

Mert amikor a tűkre nézett, amik végeztek Lucyval és az ikrekkel a Nennel világító szemével, mint amikor fonalakat látott – a tűk is ragyogtak. Ugyanúgy ragyogtak, mint a keze.

.

Tabitha engedélyezte, hogy azt tegyen, amit akar, mielőtt vége a hónapnak. Kaede tudta, hogy arra számítanak, hogy nyugton maradjon, hogy itt maradjon, és boldog legyen az új, luxus életével, de már döntött. Mások véleménye nem számított. De egy dolog biztos volt, akár tetszett, akár nem. Meg kell tanulnia a Nent, és erősebbé kell válnia.

Ezért visszamegy a Mennyek Arénájába.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Kaede lassan megállt, ahogy a Mennyek Tornyának magas, fenyegető sziluettje elé ért. Egyik kezével árnyékot vetve szemére felnézett, és végigpásztázott mindent, a görbe párkányoktól a csavart oromig.

Visszatért.

Két és fél hónap telt el, mióta eldobta a sikereit és elment, hogy megbosszulja Lucyt, Aoit és Midorit. Akkor még csak egy egyszerű utcakölyök volt történelem és harci tapasztalatok nélkül. Furcsa visszagondolni ezekre a napokra. Alig emlékezett, milyen életet élt akkoriban. Az utcán lopkodott, túlságosan lekötötte az éhség, hogy gondolkodjon, majdnem elfelejtette a szülei arcát, mikor egy pár veszélyes szem és feketével fedett kezek betörtek az életébe.

Hazatérvén valami felébredt a vérében. Valami, amit az apjával kapcsolatos emlékeivel veszített el. Kaede összeráncolta a homlokát, de visszaszorította ezeket a gondolatokat. Majd később foglalkozik velük. De majd csak később, miután megtalálta _a_ Zoldyckot. Miután megtalálta Hisokát.

.

 _\- Biztos vagy benne?- Az apja módfelett aggódott, de Kaede nem lehetett biztos abban, hogy az aggodalma őszinte-e. – A Mennyek Arénáját nem szabad könnyen venni. Mindenhonnan mennek oda emberek, csakhogy ott harcoljanak – némelyikük elképzelhetetlenül erős. És Kaede, te nem vagy harcos._

 _Kaede érdektelenül figyelt az asztal szemközti oldalán ülve. Bármiféle beszélgetés közte és az apja között általában egy asztalnál folytak egy csésze teával előttük, őrökkel körülvéve. Egy díszcsillár lógott a fejük fölött, amin lándzsaszerű kristályok himbálóztak veszélyesen. Csakis az apja élvezne egy efféle kiállítást._

 _Nem harcos?_

 _Persze, a képessége nem egy harci képesség – egyáltalán nem mondható hasznosnak egy párbajban. Viszont több dolog tartozott a képességéhez, valami a Nennel kapcsolatban, és Hisoka ezt észrevette. Talán a Mennyek Tornya a kulcs, hogy megoldja ezt a rejtélyt._

 _\- Vedd úgy, hogy ezzel akarom tölteni a hónapomat az üzlet előtt – mondta egyszerűen. Az apja meglepettnek tűnt a válaszának érzelemmentességén. – Ne aggódj! Nem szándékozom tovább maradni, mint szükséges. – Könnyedén felemelte a bőröndjét. – Amint elértem a 100. emeletre, megkapom a saját szobámat. Csak kíváncsi vagyok, milyen magasra jutok, mielőtt véget ér a hónap._

 _Ez persze csak az igazság fele. Kaede úgy döntött, inkább nem említi Hisokát és a kérdéseit a Zoldyck családról._

 _Az apja kissé hezitált, óvatosan próbálta megválogatni a szavait._

 _\- Ne légy felelőtlen, Kaede!_

 _Felelőtlen?_

 _Kaede érezte, hogy a karja libabőrös lett, kis dombocskák váltak ki a húsából. Elmosolyodott._

 _\- Drága apukám, - mondta Kaede gyengéden, minden egyes szavát győzedelmes határozottsággal kiemelve. – Én. Nem. Vagyok. Gyenge._

.

Szokatlan volt…

Fekete haj, zöld szem – egy átlagos japán lány, de kevert vérrel. A jegypénztárnál lévő hölgy egy pillanatra megállt, hogy megfigyelje idegen arcát.

A legtöbb ember, aki belép a Toronyba átlagos, mindennapi harcos, akik csak izgalomra vagy pénzre vágynak. A harc mellett a legtöbb nő, akit a Toronyban látott, vagy alkalmazottak voltak, vagy valakit kísértek. A női harcos nagyon ritka volt, gondolta a hölgy, viszont nem hallatlan.

A lány odasétált. Egy lenge, sötétszínű dzsekit viselt hasonló színű inggel és nadrággal, a barna hátizsák pántjai pedig ütögették a vádliját akárhányszor lépett egyet. A haja rövidre vágott és egyenetlen volt, hanyagul fésült, mégis tiszta, megmosott. A vékony testfelépítése miatt tinédzsernek tűnt; az arca mutatta csak, hogy talán egy pár évvel idősebb.

\- Üdv! – mondta a hölgy udvariasan. – Miben segíthetek?

A lány szeme ragyogó zöld volt, de nagyon hideg. Szép lett volna, gondolta a hölgy elkalandozva, de valamiért ennek a lánynak a szemeibe az egyébként csodaszép zöld ellenére nehéz volt belenézni.

A neve Kaede. Mint kiderült, már volt itt, de az Aréna szabályzata szerint újra regisztrálnia kell.

\- Mindenkiről van feljegyzés, aki jön és megy a Toronyban? – kérdezte végre a lány, az asztalon kopogtatva a tollat, míg visszacsúsztatta a kitöltött iratot.

\- Igen, de csak azért, hogy elkerüljük a hibákat a meccsek szervezésénél – válaszolta a hölgy, és elvette a kérdőívet a lánytól. – Természetesen, ha valaki az után hagyja el a tornyot, hogy már beosztották, a meccset nem töröljük, és az ellenfél lesz a győztes.

\- Átlagemberek is hozzáférhetnek ezekhez az információkhoz?

A hölgy a számítógép felé intett, bizsergető nyugtalanság jelent meg a gyomrában.

\- Az információk, amiket a számítógépbe rögzítünk, nem sértik a személyi jogokat, de attól függ, kit keres. Mire lenne szüksége?

\- Keresek… valakit – mondta Kaede halkan, rámosolyogva a hölgyre. – Meg tudna keresni egy embert, akinek a neve… _Hisoka?_

.

Szerencsésnek tartotta magát. Hisoka kicsivel azután ment el, miután ő tűnt el a Toronyból. Viszont biztosan vissza fog jönni. A 200. emeleten él, ezt mondta a recepciós hölgy, és mindenkinek, aki a 200. emeleten van, 3 havonta legalább egyszer harcolnia kell.

Így mindenképpen vissza fog jönni, Kaedenek pedig csak annyi a dolga, hogy megvárja, amíg felbukkan. Ez idő alatt úgy döntött, akár ismételten belép az arénába.

Kaede megropogtatta a nyakát mindkét oldalra, közben sóhajtott. Nincs fenyegető külseje, de elég magabiztos volt a csekély harci képességében, hogy nehézségek nélkül túljusson az első körökön.

Elvégre az elmúlt két hónapot nem semmittevéssel töltötte.

És így telt el három hét.

.

.

.

 _Az épület vakítóan fehér volt. A lábai csattogtak a csempézett padlón, ahogy futott, nem tudva merre tart vagy miért jött ide. Csak azt tudta, hogy rettenetesen rémült valami miatt, talán nem amiatt, ami üldözi, hanem inkább, amibe belefuthat…_

Kaede szemei felnyíltak.

Többször zavarodottan pislogott, mielőtt ráeszmélt, hol van, és mit csinál. Morogva, lassan felült az ágyban, és megpróbálta felfogni a környezetét.

 _Megint ez az álom…_

Kaede nyújtózkodott, beletúrt a hajába, és egy zavart kifejezés villant fel az arcán. Soha nem aggódott olyan közönséges dolgokon, mint egy rémálom, de ez már túl sokszor ismétlődött az utóbbi hetekben, hogy nyugodt legyen. Ebben az álomban mindig egy fehér folyosón volt, mezítláb. Ebben az álomban mindig futott, és mindig, mindig összezúzta a teljes terror érzete.

Néha hangokat is hallott, Kaede emlékezett rá, de mérhetetlen bosszúságára nem tudott felidézni semmi jellegzetest a hangról, ami időről időre megjelent az álmaiban, és mint minden álomnál, az emlékei homályosak és tompák voltak.

A dátum szeptember 24. Három héttel később, végre elérte a Mennyek Arénájának 100. emeletét. Az üzleti találkozó három nap múlva lesz.

Ahogy Kaede visszagondolt rá, nem volt túl nehéz. Mivel már egyszer volt az Arénában, és eljutott a 40. emeletig a rövid látogatása során, csak néhány emeleten kellett átjutnia, mielőtt elérte volna a 100-at. Majdnem mindennap egy meccsel, kevés problémával jutott el a 100. emeletre, ha arra gondolunk, hogy a legtöbb ellenfele nem volt hozzászokva, hogy egy lány a lehető legmocskosabb trükkökkel támad rájuk.

Visszadőlve az ágyra Kaede kiengedett egy elégedett mosolyt. Egyik kezét felemelte a levegőbe, és ökölbe szorította megállapítva, hogy a karja kezd erős izmokat növeszteni. Állandó meditálással és mindennapi edzéssel gyors fejlődést mutatott.

De még mindig hiányzott valami a Nenjéből; valami életbevágó, amire nem képes rájönni. A Nen biztosan több mint puszta aura a test körül – ezt Kaede már majdnem tökéletesítette a folyamatos edzésekkel. Még több van, ebben biztos volt, de nem tudta, mi az.

Kiugrott az ágyból, közben mélyet sóhajtott. Ma nincs meccse, de nem vesztegetheti az idejét. Hamarosan vége a hónapnak, és Hisoka még nem tért vissza.

Komolyan.

Ez a megrögződés vele kapcsolatban egészségtelen. Igaz, hogy egyik informátor sem, akit megtalált, tudott mondani semmit a Zoldyck családról az alapvető tényeken kívül, valamint nincs rá garancia, hogy Hisoka hasznosabb válaszokkal szolgálhat. Még ha jó esély is van rá, hogy tud valamit, nincs rá garancia, hogy el is mondja. Akkor miért gondol rá folyton Kaede?

Egyszerű. _Újra látni akarta._ És ez a gondolat akár tudatos volt, akár nem, Kaede maradt és várt.

.

A reggel egy villanás alatt elrepült. Ebéd után Kaede a főutak járdáin találta magát, és egyre mélyebbre hatolt a mellékutcákban, ahol a talaj macskaköves volt, és az árnyak megnyúltak. Az árnyékok vigasztalták, a koszos, mocskos utcák pedig nem voltak annyira elhasználtak, mint a főutak. Ez az a hely, ahol az otthontalan elrejtőzött a napfény elől, ahol a nagy városi forgatag lecsendesedett. Ez az a hely, ahol Kaede otthon érezte magát.

Ahogy Kaede sétált, elment egy bár mellett, ahol több férfi ült a székeken, a nevető, üvöltő, rikácsoló hangjuk messze kihallatszott az utcára. Több üveg sör szennyezte a földet körülöttük, és az illegális drogok illata nehezedett a levegőben.

Kaede megfeszült, amikor az egyik férfi odatántorgott hozzá, egyértelműen részegen. Grimaszolt, ahogy a férfi előrehajolt, és mosolygása közben kimutatta letört, sárga fogait. Alkohol és cigarettaszaga volt, Kaede pedig kissé hátrálni kezdett, amint szégyentelenül végigmérték.

\- Hé – hadarta egy oda nem illő mosollyal az arcán – egész aranyos vagy, huh? Akarsz kicsit lógni velem? Tudok egy naaaaagyon jó helyet…

\- El az utamból! – mondta Kaede hangsúlytalanul, összehúzott szemekkel. Volt már dolga részegekkel, de eddig mindig csak éjszaka, ahol elslisszolhatott a sötétségben, és eltűnt egy utcában. Most délután volt, amikor a nap épp kezd leereszkedni, a valódi sötétség pedig még több órára van.

A férfi nem tántorodott el a reakciójától, ehelyett veszélyesen dülöngélve lépkedett előre.

\- Awww, szégyellős… de semmi baj. – Még egy támolygó lépést tett előre, szédült pillantással a szemében. – Ismerem a fajtádat.

Majdnem öntudatlanul feléledt a Nenje, és a fonalak megjelentek körülötte. A szemei a férfi kezére vetődtek, és Kaede ujjai a dzsekijének zsebébe süllyedtek, ahol az ollója pihent. Semmi baja sincs az alkohollal, de a részegekkel mindig csak a gond van. A szemei a férfi oldalánál bénán lengő kézre pillantottak, sárgák és piszkosak.

Kaede valamennyire megkönnyebbült, hogy nem kötötte őket össze fonál – semmi közük egymáshoz, és valószínűleg soha többé nem fognak találkozni.

Aztán morgott.

A férfinek egy fekete fonál volt a középső ujján.

 _Halál._ Ez a férfi valahogy meg fog halni, és ahogy a fonál feszesen nyúlt, volt egy érzése, hogy nem természetes halálban lesz része. Kis kíváncsisággal nézett vissza a fonálra. Itt egy ember, aki meg fog halni, valószínűleg hamarosan. Csak kicsit habozva megérintette a fonalat, egy mély levegőt véve.

Kaede kissé megszédült, amint a kép megjelent a fejében, sokkal szokatlanabb volt, mint megszokta. Összehúzta a szemöldökét, kellemetlen érzés fogta el, amitől felállt a szőr a hátán. A fonál valahogy… ismerősnek tűnt. A szemei összeszűkültek. Míg már érintett meg fonalakat korábban, ez az első alkalom, hogy egy feketéhez nyúl. Viszont ami különös volt ebben a fonálban, hogy úgy tűnt, mintha a kép eltorzulna, nem akarna megjelenni.

\- …ignorálsz, ribanc?

Kaede felkapta a fejét, és ösztönösen hátralépett. Valahogy ez a részeg férfi olyan közel került hozzá, hogy látta a vöröslő szemét, és a bőrének egészségtelen sápadtságát. Bűzlött a cigarettafüsttől, a szája pedig a keserű alkohol utóízétől szaglott. Kaede visszahőkölt. Ahogy ránézett – mintha csak hús lenne – valamiért megijesztette.

Megpróbált ellépni mellette, de a férfi csak követte a mozgását, és ismét az útját állta.

Az utca, ahol voltak, teljesen elhagyatott volt, a lépcsők, amelyek a bárba vezettek, szintén üresek voltak. Valamikor ezalatt a pár rövid perc alatt az ivótársai itt hagyták.

\- Most hogy így nézlek… egész jól nézel ki…

Talán túl részeg volt, hogy reagáljon Kaede dühöngő tekintetére, de a férfi csak előrébb hajolt hozzá egy undorító vigyorral.

Kaede felismerte a veszélyt abban a pillanatban, ahogy nekiesett. Egy Aréna harcos tehetségével képes volt reagálni, megfordult, hogy elkerülje a fogását, és lebukott a férfi kinyújtotta karja alá, majd a háta mögött állt fel.

De túl lassú volt, túlságosan elterelte a figyelmét a fekete fonál és a zavaros kép, ami hozzá tartozott. Egy vastag kéz nyúlt ki, és elkapta csontos csuklóját, mikor megpróbált elfutni, és erősen megszorította. Kaede akaratlanul ordított egyet, ahogy a férfi visszahajlította a kezét olyan erővel, hogy a vállai majd kiszakadtak.

Egy olyan erővel, ami csakis egy részegből jöhet, megint megrántotta a karját úgy, hogy visszacsapódott a falba.

Olyan gyorsan történt, hogy Kaede alig tudott reagálni, bár most már a vér őrülten dobogott a fülében, az adrenalin átnyilallt az egész testén a hirtelen támadástól. Kényelmetlenül a falhoz lett szorítva, a kövek beleszúródtak a lapockájába. Kaede erőszakosan mozgolódott, hogy kiszabaduljon a fájdalmas fogásból annak ellenére, hogy a válla lüktetett.

\- Hagyj békén! – kiáltotta, és felemelte a térdét, hogy ágyékon rúgja. A férfi morgott fájdalmában, így megismételte a mozdulatot, hogy biztos meglegyen a hatás, amitől a férfi elesett, és elengedte a karját.

Ahogy csak erejével bírta, Kaede ellökte magától, figyelmen kívül hagyva a vállának hangját, ami üvöltött a mozdulattól. Megállás nélkül megpördült a jobb lábán, és a ballal egy nagy ívet leírva belerúgott az oldalába. A férfi megbotlott, a falhoz tántorgott, a kezeivel megkapaszkodott a kemény falban, hogy megtartsa az egyensúlyát.

Kaede légzése gyors és dühös volt. A szemei bosszúsan égtek, a Nenje irányítás nélkül áramlott. Már jó ideje először volt ilyen dühös. Az érzékei kiélesedtek, a figyelme lecsökkent csakis azokra a mozdulatokra, amiket a férfi tesz, és az ellentámadást tervezte.

\- Kis kurva! – kiáltotta a férfi, esetlenül rátámadva. Kaede könnyedén lebukott a karja alá, és megfordulva belekönyökölt a hasába.

A fájdalom, ami áthullámzott Kaede testén visszatartotta, a vállához kapott, a koncentrációja összeomlott. Miután olyan erősen megrángatták, a válla megsérült, és a bevett sokk abból, hogy gyomron könyökölte a férfit, elég volt, hogy agóniába taszítsák.

Kevésbé volt gondolat, inkább egy érzés.

Kaede dühön kívül nem érzett mást ez iránt a drogfüggő alkoholista iránt, és a Nenje tükrözte a dühét azzal, hogy veszélyesen sötétedett és vastagodott.

Valahol a fejében arra gondolt: _Meg akarom ölni ezt az embert._

A fekete fonál, mint egy hurok, megszorult a nyaka körül.

Egy pillanatra a férfi lefagyott, ahogy Kaede gyilkos Nenje elárasztotta, csapdába ejtette a puszta félelem.

A következő percben fájdalomtól gagyogott, amint egy kéz fogta körül a nyakát, és felemelte a levegőbe. Egy tompa puffanással a férfi keményen a falhoz csapódott.

Kaede Nenje másodperceken belül eltűnt. Nem leplezhette a meglepetését, nem amiatt, amit a férfivel csinált, hanem inkább amiatt, akihez a kéz tartozott.

 _Hisoka?_

Ahogy a látása kitisztult, Kaede felismerte, hogy valóban Hisoka az, aki a kapálózó férfit egyetlen kézzel a falhoz szorítja, és közömbösen nézi az ember kétségbeesett arcát. Ő az – a ruhák kissé mások, de a jellegzetes vörös haját bárhol felismerné.

A következő dolog, ami az agyán átfutott, kérdések voltak: _„Mikor? Miért? Hogyan?" Hogy bukkant fel Hisoka ilyen hirtelen? Honnan jött?_ Nem vett észre más jelenlétet, pláne nem másik Nent. Olyan dühös lett volna, hogy nem vette észre? Viszont a gondolatai füstként tűntek el abban a pillanatban, hogy Hisoka felé fordult.

Szörnyű érzés fogta el, amint Hisoka hideg szemei találkoztak az övéivel.

A légzése elakadt, míg a szívverése felgyorsult. Hisoka elmosolyodott.

Egy folyamatos mozdulattal elengedte a férfi nyakát, és felhasította egy kártyával, mielőtt még a földre zuhant volna. Vér fröccsenése és rettenetes sikítás kísérte. Kaede azonnal érezte, hogy a férfi fekete fonala elszakad, és hallotta a _nyisszanást_ , ami elvágta az élete fonalát.

A vére meghűlt.

Hisoka a lehető legdrámaibb módon tért vissza.

Az agya hirtelen újra működni kezdett. Tudta, hogy a férfi meg fog halni. A fekete fonál elég bizonyíték erre. De – olyan hamar – olyan gyorsan – meggyilkolva – _Hisoka!_

A gyomra felkavarodott. Ez kicsit sem olyan volt, mint a csendes, vérmentes halál, amit eddig látott. Ez puszta erőszak volt a mágus részéről, és ez valamiért egyszerre taszította és elbűvölte Kaedet.

\- Hisoka – szólította meg remegő hangon, ösztönösen védekezve. A szemei összeszűkültek, amint látta, hogy a sötét és vészjósló aura úgy veszi körül Hisokát, mint egy koporsó. Ez az ő _Nenje_. Erős, veszélyes és ijesztő, teljesen más, mint az övé, ami rideg, de könnyű, mint a szilárd üveg. Hisoka aurája nyugtalan és változékony. Kényelmetlenül felforrasztotta Kaede vérét, mintha el akarná párologtatni. _Ez felizgatta._

Itt álltak, az elhagyatott utcában egymással szemben, hang nélkül. A halott férfi vére tócsát kezdett alakítani a lábuk között.

Kaede már mondta magának, hogy nem lenne furcsa, ha Hisoka elfelejtette volna. Elvégre kevesebb, mint egy napot töltöttek együtt, és alig beszéltek pár szót. Épp ezért volt egyszerre meglepett és rémült, mikor a felismerés megvillant az ellenállhatatlanul vonzó szemekben, és a vörös hajú mágus elmosolyodott.

\- Jó újra látni, jövendőmondó-san – mondta.

.

\- Már kerestelek – vallott Kaede, miután elhagyták a hátsó utcát. – És meglepő, hogy emlékszel rám.

\- Nem olyasvalaki vagy, akiről megfeledkezhetnék – mondta vidáman. – Mellesleg megtisztelő a tudat, hogy egy hölgy keres, nem igaz?

Kaede elfintorodott, de az arca ennek ellenére felforrósodott.

\- Ne érts félre! Szükségem van… információra, és azt gondoltam, te tudhatsz valamit.

\- Komolyan? Tudod, vannak informátorok, akik gyakorlatilag bármit kiderítenek, ha eleget fizetsz.

\- Már próbáltam. – Ez igaz. A Zoldyck család titkos, és azok, akik ismeretesek a család belső ügyeiben vagy halottak, vagy titoktartást fogadtak, nehogy megöljék őket.

Ezúttal Hisoka érdeklődést mutatott, megállt, hogy felé forduljon egy kis mosollyal az arcán.

\- Akkor mit keresel?

Egy pillanatra Kaede figyelmét elvonta Hisoka mosolya, a pulzusa csak egy kicsit felgyorsult – Hisoka kiemelkedően jóképű, főleg egy mosollyal. Ha nem lenne rajta ilyen ide nem illő öltözék, a nyers önbizalmat árasztó légkör, ami körülveszi, bárhol tekinteteket vonz magához. Kaede tetten érte magát, mielőtt még valami zavarba ejtőt tett volna, és elterelte a tekintetét.

\- Nem mit, – javított. – kit. Keresek valakit.

\- Valakit? – Hisoka arca kissé letört, a mosolya helyét egy aranyos duzzogás vette át. – Férfi vagy nő?

Kaede elkeseredetten sóhajtott, és forgatta a szemét.

\- Nem tudom – mondta őszintén. Hezitált; tényleg el kéne fecsegnie ennyi információt valaki olyan gyanúsnak, mint Hisoka? Elvégre ő a legrosszabb fajta ember.

Viszont mi választása van?

\- Keresek valakit a Zoldyck családból – mondta végül. Belenyúlt a zsebébe, az ajkait összeszorította egy vékony vonalba, amint az ujjait a két tű köré tekerte, amiket a halottakból szedett ki. Még most is természetellenesen hidegek voltak, és kis ellenérzése támadt, ahogy az ujjai megszorították a sima, kerek fejeket. Kivette őket, és felemelte, hogy Hisoka megnézhesse.

\- Ismersz valakit – mondta nagyon lassan. – aki ezeket használja fegyverként?

Kaede észrevette az árnyékot, ami az arcára vetődött, a tipikus játékos hangulata átváltozott valami durvábbá és számítóbbá. Ha meglepődött, nem mutatta ki. Ehelyett szó nélkül elvette a két tűt, és egy ragyogó mosolyt vetett Kaedere.

\- Csak ha velem vacsorázol – mondta vidáman.

Kaede habozott, de csak egy fél másodpercig.

\- …persze.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Jó szórakozást~**

Nagyon könnyű felkelteni a figyelmét, ismerte el Hisoka.

Egy kósza pillantás, egy védekező beállás, egy bizonytalan tekintet – bármi, ami azt üzente _„Még meg kell tennem valamit, mielőtt megölsz."_ – azonnal felkeltette az érdeklődését. Mivel az emberek végül is csodásan bonyolult teremtmények elképesztően egyszerű vágyakkal. A legtöbben, akik szembenéztek vele, csak arra gondoltak _„Nem akarok meghalni"_.

De a jövendőmondó! Ez a majdnem felnőtt nő, aki csak egy pár évvel fiatalabb nála, nem. Természetesen volt benne félelem, de elszántság is akadt bőven, amikor először találkozott vele, valami megtörhetetlen.

 _„Nem fogok itt meghalni,"_ ezt mondták a szemei, _„mert még van valami, amit meg kell tennem."_ Ami nem igazán nyűgözte le Hisokát, de annál kíváncsibbá tette. Mi az, ami miatt ez a lány annyira megszállott, hogy elutasítja a halált?

Egy ponton ez a megrögzöttség eltűnt a szeméből, amitől Hisoka átverve érezte magát. Egyáltalán nem megengedett, hogy unalmassá váljon valaki, miután felkeltette a figyelmét! Ezért útbaigazította a Mennyek Arénája felé, és rendkívül büszke volt magára, amikor az elszántság visszatért a csontjaiba és a tüzesen védett kifejezéseibe. Most már csak várnia kell.

Kivéve, hogy Hisoka egy nagyon, nagyon türelmetlen ember. És a lány… _annyira…kibaszott…lassú._

Egyébként is, mennyi idő kell neki, hogy rendesen megtanulja a Nent?! Egy Specialista, a Nen a természetében van, egy _zseni._ De sosem részesült formális edzésben, és ezért ügyetlenül tapogatózott a sötétben. Elmondhatatlanul ideges volt. Hagyott már élni embereket, mert úgy gondolta, sokkal érdekesebbé válhatnak, így pedig sokkal élvezetesebb lesz megölni őket. De a jövendőmondó egyáltalán nem tűnt úgy, hogy fejlődne. Szórakoztatta a gondolat, hogy csak megölje, de a Nen képességének ígéretei és az 'anomália' státusza miatt hezitált.

Elvégre hihetetlenül ritka, hogy valaki Nen képességekkel születik, nem pedig edz és edz érte. Kivéve, hogy Hisokát nem igazán izgatta Kaede jövendőmondó képessége. Csak arra tudott gondolni, mennyire érdekes lenne, ha valaki, aki Nennel születik, megtanulná harcra használni.

Egy zseni, aki kifejlesztette a Nenjét. _Mennyire csodálatos_ lenne megölni valaki ilyet.

Tehát feltétlen elégedettség volt, amikor visszatért a Mennyek Arénájába, és azonnal észrevette a Nen auráját, hűvösebb és egyenletesebb és végtelenül jobban csiszolt, mint korábban. Innentől már könnyű volt lenyomozni az üvegszerű Nenjét a kisutcáig, ahol a részeg férfivel harcolt.

Hisoka normálisan köszöntötte a meglepetést, egyszerre élvezettel és nem. Viszont nem számított a hirtelen jövő, éles; _éhes_ vágyra, amit érzett, amikor látta Kaede Hanegawa eleresztett gyilkos szándékát.

A lány a ledermedt ember előtt állt, a szemei intenzíven ragyogtak a Nennel. A testtartása elárulta a vállfájdalmát, de úgy tűnt, még ezt is elfelejtette, ahogy a Nenje fojtogató köddé vastagodott és sötétedett. Nem lehetett eltéveszteni a dühöngő gyűlöletet a tekintetében, ragyogóan hideg és mérges és annyira, _annyira_ gyönyörű.

 _Ez. őrítő. volt…_

Fel akarta falni. Le akart ugrani a tetőről, amin épp guggolt, és teljesen magánál tartani, amíg teljesen el nem törik.

 _…és már olyan rég volt, mikor utoljára megengedett magának egy gyilkolást._

 _._

Kaede nem volt meggyőződve arról, hogy elfogadni az ajánlatát jó döntés volt-e, figyelembe véve, hogy Hisoka épp akkor ölt meg előtte hidegvérrel egy embert, de elkeseredetten többet akart megtudni a megfoghatatlan Zoldyck bérgyilkosokról. Mellesleg, ha kissé pofátlan is, nagyon éhes volt, Hisoka pedig felajánlotta, hogy fizeti a számlát. Melyik józan ember hagyna ki egy ingyen kaját?

Kaede mély levegőt vett, és még egyszer végignézett magán a tükörben. A végén úgy döntött, nem öltözik ki túlságosan, részben azért, mert nem volt olyan ruhája, és főként, mert egyébként sem érzi magát jól alkalmi ruhákban. Túlságosan szűkek mozgás szempontjából, és sosem illenek rendesen a kínosan szögletes testalkatára.

Meglepő volt, hogy a sötétkék blúzt és mintás rövidnadrágot, amit felvett, Tabitha tényleg nekiadta. Kaede sosem volt a divatos típus, de elég biztos volt benne, hogy nem lenne képes hosszú szoknyákat és drága ruhákat viselni, mint amilyeneket Tabitha olyan eleganciával vesz fel, nemhogy elfogadja azokat, amiket Tabitha válogatott neki. Ehelyett Tabitha valahogy számításba vette Kaede stílusát, és egy selyemblúzt adott neki, ami nem szorította a felső testét, és szürkéskék színe nem vonzott kéretlen figyelmet. A mintás rövidnadrág is hasonló volt, fekete és fehér, nem akadályozta a mozgását, miközben… csinos volt.

Kaede akaratlanul elismerte, hogy Tabitha legalább azt tudja, hogy öltöztesse az embereket.

Technikailag Tabitha semmi rosszat nem tett Kaede ellen. Viszont helyettesítette az egyetlent, amit Kaede még az apjánál is jobban szeretett, és a neheztelés még mindig ott volt. Kaede mégis egyre nehezebbnek és nehezebbnek találta, hogy elég keserűséget kaparjon elő a nő gyűlöletéhez. Tabitha egy kicsit túl szép és egy kicsit túl udvarias, de amikor kell, gondos és tapintatos is. Legalább Kaedenek nem kell aggódnia, mit vegyen fel a vacsorára, Hisokával.

 _Ez… egyfajta randi… igaz?_

Kaede sóhajtva végigsimította a haját, és kinyitotta az ajtót, majd lement a folyosón.

Az elmúlt hónap a Mennyek Tornyában láthatóan megváltoztatta. Kaede érezte, ahogy a vére lüktet az ereiben; a tüdejének kitágulását és összehúzódását, miközben belégzett és kilégzett. A teste hozzászokott a harchoz három hét alatt, ez valami olyasmi, ami lehetetlen lenne egy átlagembernek, de lehetséges Kaede speciális Nenfelépítése és könyörtelen edzései miatt.

Hisoka veszélyes. Kaede tudta ezt. Nagyon, nagyon veszélyes, és nem lenne nehéz megölnie őt fél másodperc alatt. Ez zavarta Kaedet. Ez izgalomba is hozta, ami ugyanolyan zavaró volt. Túlságosan tudatában volt, ahogy a szíve kicsit gyorsabban ver Hisoka gondolatától.

 _A vér._ Megremegett, a kezei ökölbe szorultak, amint ismét visszaidézte a tegnap délutánt, amikor Hisoka előtűnt a semmiből, és teljesen elpusztította a részeg férfit, aki zaklatta őt. Kaede egy bizonyos fokig hozzá volt szokva a halálhoz, de soha nem érezte magát nyugodtnak a közelében. Eddig soha…

 _a majdnem gyönyörű vérszökőkút kitört a nyakából, és mindenfelé szétfröccsent, a falra, a földre, Hisokára. A férfi pánikkal teli arckifejezése még a halála pillanatában is, Hisoka erőfeszítés nélküli mozdulata, a csuklójának megszokott lendülése, a fejének enyhe fordulása, amint felé fordult, az édesen remegő érzés, miközben a fekete fonál elszakad._

 _…_ ragadtatta el magát tőle, és ez jobban megrémítette Kaedet, mint azt el tudná képzelni.

.

.

Amikor Kaede megtalálta Hisokát a javasolt kávézó hátsó sarkában, az említett vörös hajú mágus az ujjhegyével ütögette az üres borospoharának szélét, míg a másik kezével unottan támasztotta a fejét. Meglepetés villant át a lány arcán. Ma Hisoka nem tett fel arcfestéket, és lecserélte a jellegzetes harci ruházatát egy sokkal kevésbé kirívó és átlagosabb öltözékre.

Összességében majdnem normálisan nézett ki. Kaede szinte hang nélkül leült Hisokával szembe, majd vetett neki egy udvarias mosolyt, miközben letette maga mellé a táskáját.

Amikor meglátta, Hisoka felegyenesedett. Egy ütemnyi csend, egyikük sem szólt semmit, csak néztek egymásra, az egyik óvatosan figyelt, a másik pedig élvezettel.

Egy halványan állatias mosoly jelent meg Hisoka arcán.

\- Örülök, hogy ideértél, jövendőmondó-san.

.

Kaede nyugtalanul bámult a vacsorájára, óvatosan tologatva a tésztákat a tányéron a villájával. Nem igazán tudta, mit szeretne enni, ezért egyszerűen azt kérte, amit a pincér javasolt, ami mint kiderült, valamiféle tésztaétel.

Ha Hisoka is olyan ideges volt, mint ő, akkor nem mutatta ki. Helyette vidáman lóbálta a villáját, és úgy döntött, kezdeményez egy beszélgetést.

\- Hogy van a vállad~? – kérdezte.

Kaede felkapta a fejét és nagyokat pislogott.

\- Tessék? – kérdezte.

Hisoka rávigyorgott, majd a vállára mutatott.

\- Alig egy nap telt el. Hogy van?

Kaedet kicsit meglepte, hogy észrevette. A harc után ügyelt arra, hogy ne látszódjon a fájdalom a mozdulataiban vagy az arckifejezéseiben. Viszont Hisoka egy nagyon tehetséges harcos – valószínűleg azonnal kiszúr bármilyen sérülést, nem számít, milyen jól rejtegeti.

\- Még fáj – mondta őszintén. – De már sokkal jobb. Rendesen tudom mozgatni. Csak fáj.

Egy közbeszúrt csend szállt rá és Hisokára, míg a következő pár percben a vacsorájukat ették, olykor értelmetlen beszélgetések hangoztak el. Kaede figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy vetődnek a szemei időnként a táskájára, mintha tudná, mi van benne. Az sem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a tekintete folyamatosan a kezéről az arcára villant, és nyugtalanította, mennyire visszakozik attól, hogy ő is a szemébe nézzen.

Hogy elterelje a figyelmét, Kaede körbenézett a kávézóban, óvatosan kerülte Hisoka tekintetét. Helyette diszkréten figyelte az ablak tükröződéséből.

Az idegesség parányi fellobbanásai eltűntek benne, ahogy az ablak tükrében elkapta Hisoka arckifejezését, szórakozott és számító, mintha titkolna valamit. Hirtelen Kaede érezte, hogy a feszült izmai ellazulnak, a légzése lelassul, mintha megkönnyebbült volna. Az elhatározása megerősödött.

 _Ez nem egy egyszerű vacsora; ez háború._ Ő pedig rendben volt a háborúval.

.

\- Szóval, - mondta Kaede, letéve a villáját és előrehajolva összekulcsolta a kezét maga előtt, a szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy közvetlenül megszólította Hisokát. Hisoka ránézett, a szája széle felhúzódott, ahogy ő is letette a poharát, és előrehajolt utánozva a tartását.

\- Szóval? – kérdezte, mintha pontosan tudná, mit fog kérdezni, de nem mondja el neki.

\- Ezek – mondta Kaede. A táskájához fordult, és kivette az egyik tűt, hogy megmutassa Hisokának. – Azt mondtad, többet mesélsz ezekről.

A vigyor kissé leesett az arcáról, de Hisoka semmitmondóan megvonta a vállát.

\- Már ismered a Zoldyck családot. Természetesen nem ismerem egyik családtagot sem, pláne, hogy mivel harcolnak.

Egy rész elhervadt benne.

\- _Megbocsáss?!_ – Kaede azonnal dühösen felegyenesedett, ráncokkal sötétült az arca. Ám mielőtt még szavakba önthette volna ingerültségét, Hisoka megszakította.

\- Tsk – mondta, az ajka ismét felfelé húzódva egy féloldalas vigyorra. – Még nem végeztem; van számodra valamim. Már láttam azokat a tűket. Biztosan van valaki a Zoldyck családban, aki azokat használja harcra.

A ráncai kiegyenesedtek egy kicsit. Amíg _valamije_ van, ez a vacsora nem teljesen értelmetlen.

\- Láttad már ezeket? – kérdezte. – Hol?

\- Nos, általában nem vállalok bérgyilkosságot, – Hisoka mosolya szélesedett, már nem kellemes, hanem veszélyesen lusta volt. – mivel nem igazán az én stílusom. De nincs olyan az üzletben, aki ne hallott volna már a Zoldyckokról.

Kaede összehúzta a szemét, de nem mondott semmit. Ehelyett hátradőlt, és várta, hogy Hisoka kifejtse ezt.

\- Jól ismert tény, hogy a Zoldyck család bérgyilkosai születésük óta intenzív edzést kapnak. Még egy gyerek is képes percek alatt egész mészárlást rendezni. Néhány éve volt egy eset, amikor egy sorozat bolttulajdonost gyilkolt meg valaki a Zoldyck családból.

\- És… ilyen tűkkel ölték meg őket, jól mondom? – Nem volt lenyűgözve. Ez aligha mondható értékes információnak, de megerősítette az általa keresett Zoldyck létezését. _Végül is, közeledek._

Hisoka előrehajolt, és elfordította a fejét, ahogy majdnem dorombolt.

\- Nos, az utóbbi időben nem igazán figyeltem. Tudod, _én tényleg szeretem ezt a várost._ A Mennyek Arénája az egyik kedvenc helyem, elvégre. Találkozhatok… érdekes emberekkel.

A lélegzete elakadt, az ujjai belemélyedtek az ölében lévő szalvétába. A szemeiben lévő pillantás rémisztő volt.

\- Nos, - mondta Hisoka elégedetten hátradőlve. – a tűk tulajdonosát viszont nem láttam. Ha találkozom vele, _örömmel szólok._ De megvan az ára.

\- Az ára – Kaede beleegyezően bólintott, elterelte a figyelmét a nehézkes érzés, ami a gyomrában kavargott. – A pénz nem számít.

Abban a pillanatban megbánta a szavait, amint elhagyták a száját. Valami ravaszság ragyogott Hisoka szemeiben, ahogy a mosolya szélesedett.

\- Oh, de a pénz rettenetesen… _unalmas…_ fizetési eszköz lenne – mondta finoman, selymesen, veszélyesen. – És épp most adtam némi információt, tehát… _tartozol nekem, ne~?_ "

Remegés. Hirtelen Kaedet kiverte a víz, a keze izzadt. Hisoka látszólag teljes mértékben uralta az auráját, és ahogy szivárgott a beszéde közben, könnyedén megfagyasztotta a vérét. Rájött, hogy ez volt a célja a kezdettől fogva, hogy megeteti egy kis információval, hogy az adósa legyen.

Teljes mértékben kijátszották és manipulálták. Valami teljesen jelentéktelent kapott, és kicsikartak belőle egy ígéretet, hogy ad érte valamit.

\- E-egy másik mód a fizetésre? – dadogott Kaede, képtelen volt leplezni, ahogy összezsugorodik Hisoka Nenje alatt, az agya azon gondolkodott, vajon mi a csudát akarhat Hisoka.

Hisoka szája valami vigyorfélére görbült, majd előrehajolt, a hosszú ujjai megragadták az övéit, és a tenyerében táncoltak. Kaede megremegett, ahogy a kemény ujjhegyek a bőrét érintették, és megpróbálta elhúzni a kezét. A fogás erősödött.

\- Mondd el megint a jövőmet, jövendőmondó-chan~!

.

A szíve a torkába ugrott.

Kaede keze ökölbe szorult Hisokáé alatt, és erővel megállította magát, hogy visszahúzza. A szája kiszáradt, keserűség érzete jelent meg a mellkasában. Ezt akarta tudni tőle: egy jóslás, hogy mi fog történni legközelebb, de az okában nem volt biztos.

Megkérni, hogy használja a képességét… nos, bizonyos szempontból egyszerre logikus parancs és a legegyértelműbb. Kaede mély levegőt vett, megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, átrendezte az arcát egy semmit sem mutató maszkra, és lenyelte az idegességét. Legalább nem olyasmit kért, amit nem adhat meg.

\- Rendben. – A hangjában lévő boldogtalanság leplezetlen volt.

\- Te nem vagy kíváncsi a jövőmre? – Hisoka lassan a felemelte a kezeit a lányéról, közben végigsimítva az ujjait a kezén. Kaede nem állíthatta meg a libabőrt, ami megjelent a bőrén, mikor az ujjai végigsimították az öklét, csiklandozva az ujjait, ahogy visszahúzta. Idegesen hirtelen megfordította a csuklóját, és elkapta Hisoka kezeit, közel húzva magához. Figyelmen kívül hagyta, ahogy a keze bizsereg az érintéstől, elutasította, hogy az érzés a gyomrában bármi több mint adrenalin.

\- A bal kéz… mutatja a másokkal való kapcsolatot – mondta kurtán, kicsit idegesen, amiért a szívverése nem lassult. – és a jobb kéz mutatja a jövődet. Válassz!

Hisoka a bal kezét választotta, Kaede pedig azonnal ledobta a jobbat, hogy a másikra koncentrálhasson. Nem akart többet Hisokához érni, mint amennyit muszáj. A heges és sápadt, még mindig hihetetlenül hideg kezének érzete egyszerre volt ismerős és szokatlan. Egy pillanatra elragadta a kísértés, hogy egyesével végigsimítsa a sebhelyeket, és elmerengett, vajon milyen érzés lehet, ha azok a kezek szorosan a testéhez érnének…

A Nenje kicsivel erélyesebben villant fel, mint az szükséges lett volna, és ahogy a fonalak megjelentek, Kaede az összes egyéb gondolatot kiszorította a fejéből a Hisoka kezén lévő fonalakon kívül. Ahogy várható volt, maroknyi fekete fonál a kezén, amik majdnem eltakarták a többi fonalat. A szemei a kisujjára vetődtek, észrevette, hogy a fehér fonál még mindig ott van. A tekintete automatikusan a saját kezére szállt, ahol a fehér fonál szintén a kisujja köré fonódott, gyengéden ragyogva, ahogy összekötötte a kisujjukat.

\- Nincs nagy változás – motyogta Kaede, a tekintete erősödött, ahogy a többi fonálra összpontosított. – Semmi, kivéve… _oh._

A szívverése hirtelen erősebb lett a bordái mögött. Hisoka, mint mindig számtalan elvágott fekete fonalat birtokolt a kezén. Ezúttal viszont volt egy fekete el nem szakadt fonál, ami a hüvelykujjáról nyúlt a távolba.

 _A fekete halált jelent._

Ez azt jelenti, hogy Hisoka meg fog halni? – Kaede próbaképp megérintette a fekete fonalat a mutatóujjával. Mint a tegnapi részegnél, a kép itt is homályos és kivehetetlen volt. Az ajkába harapott, majd elengedte a fonalat. Hisoka egy harcos. Nagyon valószínű, hogy valaki meg akarja ölni. Kivéve, hogy… olyan erős, és nehéz elképzelni… _holtan._

Jó. Ez nem az, aki megöli Hisokát. Helyette inkább a következő célpontja? Elvégre a halál mindkét irányba működik.

A megbizonyosodás érdekében Kaede óvatosan megérintett egy elvágott fonalat, kíváncsi volt, mi fog megjelenni. Meglepetésére a kép éles volt – egy nagy, túlsúlyos férfi, öltönyben és rövid, kopaszodó barna hajjal. Gondolkozva elengedte. A szakadatlan fonál képe homályos és kivehetetlen, mintha a jövő talán nem lenne kőbe vésve, de az elvágott fonál képe már éles.

Kíváncsi volt, betegesen. Egy olyan alkut teljesít, amit azonnal el kellett volna utasítania, de mégis kíváncsi a többi fonalára. Még sosem látott ennyi mintát, ilyen egyedieket és érdekeseket valaki kezén.

\- Látsz valamit?

Kaede koncentrációja megingott.

\- Nem – mondta kissé túl gyorsan. – Legalábbis semmi különöset. Nincs semmi szokatlan.

Végigfutott rajta a hideg, megfagyasztotta, a levegő megakadt a torkában. Kaede lassan Hisokára emelte tekintetét, hirtelen megrémült.

 _Figyeli őt._ Türelmetlenség keveredett az idegességgel színezett aurájába, ami olyan fojtogatóvá vált, hogy a lány félt megmozdulni. Valamiért Hisoka már nem mosolygott, hanem ideges volt, mintha megunta volna a várakozást. Egy pillanatig Kaede csodálta az aurájának nyers, de bársonyos textúráját, és hogy úgy tűnt veszélyt, terrort és egy enyhe, de halálos _megöllek, ha nem szórakoztatsz, szóval csinálj valami érdekeset_ sugárzott.

 _Ezt utálta benne._

Hisoka félig unott szemei találkoztak az övéivel, a halvány lekezelőség az arcán leleplezte, hogy egyáltalán nem szégyelli, hogy észrevette, hogy figyeli, és elégedett volt, hogy hirtelen megijedt. Kaede érezte, hogy felmelegszik az arca a rémület ellenére, ahogy Hisoka szemei nyilvánvalóan a szája felé vándoroltak, és túl sokáig időztek ott a kelleténél, majd lejjebb indultak egészen a…

Olyan gyorsan elengedte a kezét, ahogy csak lehetett. A szemei visszatértek az arcára. Kaede mereven ránézett, és lenyelte az idegességét.

\- Meg fogsz ölni valakit – tájékoztatta. – de nem tudom, kit. Valószínűleg hamarosan megtudod, hacsak nem tudod már most. – Kaede diszkréten tanulmányozta Hisoka arcát, miközben ezt mondta, kis elégedettséget érezve, amikor bólintott és egy örömteli kifejezés jelent meg a szemében.

\- Felbéreltek, hogy megöljek valakit – mondta vállat vonva. – Bizonyos körülmények eddig visszatartottak. Meglepődtem, hogy egyáltalán észrevetted.

Az elismerés rémisztő dolog, mikor Hisokától jön. Most a szemei kissé összehúzódtak, egy halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán, ahogy ránézett. Az érzés majdnem mámorító volt, de Kaede nem engedte magának, hogy elmerüljön benne. Ehelyett arra koncentrált, amire Hisoka szavai utaltak, és milyen komoly is az az utalás.

Ennek ellenére ez nem az ő dolga. Biztosan elhallgat előle dolgokat, de nem érdemes faggatózni. Mély levegőt véve ismét blokkolt minden kósza gondolatot, és az olvasásra koncentrált, az ujjai óvatosan megfogták Hisoka jobb kezét.

\- Ezek a fonalak mutatják a jövőd.

A bal kezével ellentétben Hisoka jobb keze jelentősen különböző volt – a fonalak drasztikusan megváltoztak, mióta utoljára látta. Lehunyta a szemeit, hogy a kellemetlen kettős látás, ami mindig előjön, mikor a kép megjelenik, és ütközik azzal, amit maga előtt lát a valóságban. Kaede végighúzta a hüvelykujját a Hisoka tenyerén lévő fonalakon.

Ezelőtt képtelen volt megragadni egyebet a legmeghatározóbb eseményeken kívül. Most olyan tiszták voltak, mint a nap, és a képek elárasztották az elméjét, miközben megpróbálta kiválogatni őket.

Kaede csukott szemmel fintorgott, mivel nem tudott kiragadni egy önálló képet. Lassabban. Lassabban kell csinálnia. Újra finoman végighúzta az ujját Hisoka tenyerén, és hagyta, hogy a képek végigszáguldjanak az agyán egy kivehető, de sebes tempóban.

 _Egy üres iroda. A Kőr Ász hanyagul a kezében, majd egy gyors csuklómozdulattal kicserélődött a Treff Bubira. A Mennyek Arénája, a fényes stadionlámpák erősek és vakítóak. Egy sötét utca, Hisoka hosszú árnyéka messze maga mögött nyúlt az utcalámpa fénye alatt._

Szükségtelen jelenetek. Nem tudta, mit jelentenek. Kaede újrapróbálkozott, ezúttal óvatos volt, ahogy a hüvelykujját még egyszer végighúzta Hisoka fonalain.

Hisoka keze hirtelen megrezzent, Kaede szeme pedig felnyílt, és kérdően nézett rá. Csak ő érezte, vagy Hisoka most… _megremegett?_

A szíve a torkába ugrott amiatt, ahogy nézett rá. A kifejezés Hisoka arcán átalakult valamivé, ami kétségtelenül egy éhező arckifejezése, valamivé, ami egyszerre nyugtalanított Kaedet, és felgyorsította a szívverését. Pánik rebbent meg a mellkasában, Kaede gyorsan újra becsukta a szemét, megpróbálta nem érezni az intenzív tekintetét, és erősebben koncentrált a fejében feltűnő képekre. A fogát csikorgatva figyelmeztette magát, hogy soha többé ne _simogassa_ Hisoka tenyerét, akár tisztábban akarja látni a fonalakat, akár nem. A megérintése mindig rosszul végződött.

A képek összefüggéstelenül váltogatták egymást, Kaede pedig összehúzta a szemöldökét koncentrációjában.

 _A lenyugvó nap. Az előbbi iroda, amiben most egy magas, ápolt, mosolygó ember telefonál. Egy tiszta és jelöletlen irat van előtte. Hisoka vidáman és izgatottan felemeli az iratot._

 _Egy csésze tea, üres; megzavarodás._

 _Mozdulat._

 _Egy fegyver hidegsége a tarkójánál; egy halk kattanás._

Kaedet hideg verejték borította tetőtől talpig.

 _Emberek menekülnek az ajtótól, az ablakot takarja egy asztal és egy szék. Az üres plafon. A szőnyegezett padló._

 _Szédültség, ahogy áll, a férfit mögötte megölte egy sietve dobott pókerkártyával. A magas, mosolygó ember előtte, még mindig mosolyog._

 _Hisoka megfordul, a mozdulatai fájdalmasan lelassultak a drogtól, kártyák villognak._

 _Egy ezüstvillanás, ahogy a penge hirtelen a gyomrába szúródik. Aztán visszahúzódik, hagyva, hogy a vér akadálytalanul folyjék ki a sebből. Aztán a bal oldalába szúródott, aztán a bordájába, újra és újra és újra –_

 _Istenem!_ Kaede hirtelen megkarmolta Hisoka tenyerét, az ujjai erősen szorították a kezét. Minden koncentrációja összetört, és olyan gyorsan húzta vissza a kezét Hisokáétól, hogy a könyöke lelökte a villát és a tányért. A vér szükségtelenül hangosan lüktetett a fejében, ahogy a szeme félelemmel és terrorral kinyílt.

Kaede magába szívott egy remegő, rázkódó lélegzetet, a kezei ösztönösen ökölbe szorultak, erőt vett magán, hogy lenyugodjon és gondolkodjon.

 _Hisokát megmérgezik a teával, aztán megtámadják és leszúrják, és itt sötétültek el a képek, tehát azt jelenti, hogy meg fog halni._

Hisokát kicsit szórakoztatta a reakciója, és felemelte a kezét, hogy megvizsgálja a hold alakú vágásokat a bőrén Kaede körmeitől, egy teljes mértékben alkalmatlan mosoly jelent meg az arcán, ahogy a kezét nyújtogatta és figyelte, ahogy a nyomok megnyúlnak.

\- Láttál bármi érdekeset? – kérdezte tudatlanul.

Kaede visszasüllyedt a székébe, a másik kezével megcsípte az orrát, amint megpróbálta megérteni, mit látott, és lecsillapítani a pánik érzetét, ami túl akart csordulni benne.

\- Ez… - a hangja kissé rémültebb volt, mint remélte. Vett még egy remegő lélegzetet. – Azt hiszem… ez…

\- Mit láttál? – Hisoka letette a kezét, a szeme gyanúsan figyelte a remegő hangját.

Valahol a fejében Kaede annyira biztos volt Hisoka életében. Már annyiszor megmenekült a halál elől, és annyi embert megölt; a vörös hajú mágus biztos, hogy soha nem halna meg. Ezt Kaede már majdnem készpénznek vette, mert Hisoka olyan erős és ijesztő és magabiztos. Legyőzhetetlennek tűnt.

Kivéve, hogy… meg fog halni, mert a Sors fonalai megmutatták neki a halálát, és ha volt valami, amit Kaede biztosan igazságnak tartott az, hogy senki nem menekülhet a sorsa elől. A pánik fojtogatta, mert jelenleg csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy _valaki megint meg fog halni, és én nem tehetek semmit, csak nézhetem…_

.

…de…

Ez alkalommal tudja, hogy fog meghalni.

.

Elmondhatja neki? Nem lenne szabályellenes tudni, hogy hal meg?

A sors nem kijátszhatatlan?

Ha elmondja, az változtat valamin?

A légzése lelassult, a pánikja lassan elapadt, mint a hullámok a csipkézett tengerparton. Most már képes gondolkodni. Most már képes megállapítani a szituációt, és eldönteni a legjobb dolgot, amit tehet akár elmondja Hisokának, hogy látta a halálát, akár nem. Teljes mértékben ki van zárva, hogy veszni hagyja ezt a lehetőséget, elvégre így többet tanulhat a képességéről.

Ebben a pillanatban azt is mondhatnánk, hogy Kaede Hanegawa teljesen leblokkolt, és egyetlen dolog maradt az agyában:

 _a saját érdeke._

A mosolya valószínűleg ijesztőbb volt, mint Hisokáé.

.

.

.

\- Elmondom, mit láttam – mondta, és ezúttal ő hajolt előre, ragadozó fénnyel a szemében, miközben először nézett rezzenéstelenül Hisoka szemébe. – Viszont… ez sokkal értékesebb, mint az információ, amit a Zoldyckokról adtál. Valami… sokkal jobbat kell adnod érte.

 _Ezt a játékot ketten játsszák._ Ez volt a döntése, az egyetlen döntés, amit hajlandó elfogadni. Ez az ő csatatere. Ez az egyetlen mód, hogy győzni tudjon.

\- Mondj el… mindent, amit a Nenről tudsz… _és elmondom, hogy fogsz meghalni._

 ** _Folytatjuk…_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Visszatekintés: Hisoka visszatért. Kaede megnézte a jövőjét, amiből megtudta, hogy meg fog halni. Egyezséget kötnek: Kaede elmondja Hisokának, hogy hal meg, cserébe Hisoka mesél neki a Nenről.**

 **Jó szórakozást!**

Az ujjai az üvegablakon nyugodtak.

Egy éles törés, ezer faág kettétörésének hangja. A pókhálóalakú repedések hirtelen szétterjedtek a pontból, ahol az ujja az üveghez ért, és az üveg összetört, képtelen volt tovább tartani a súlyát.

Kaede hirtelen visszahúzta a kezét, és hátralépett, hogy elkerülje az üvegszilánkokat, amelyek lepotyogtak a lába elé, az arca kissé meglepett volt. Egy pillanatig az összetört ablakot bámulta maga előtt, a Nenje még mindig az ujjába fókuszálva hullámzott.

 _Mi ez?_

Nevetni kezdett, nem éppen a boldogságtól, inkább a meglepettségtől.

 _Szóval…_

… _ez igazából nagyon egyszerű._

Egész idő alatt kihagyta a Nen egy hatalmas részét. Eszébe se jutott a Nen lehetőségeire gondolni, és hogy mikre lehet felhasználni.

 _Mit csináltam ebben a pár hónapban?_

Semmit. Semmit nem csinált a meditáláson kívül. Azt edzette, amiről most már tudta, hogy _Ten_ nek hívják, hagyja, hogy az aurája körülvegye a testét és fenntartja meditálás közben, de ennél többet nem tett. Még annyi minden volt, mindig több, annyi másféle lehetőség, amire használhatta volna a Nent.

 _Francba!_

Kaede lassan kilégzett és lehunyta a szemét. Hihetetlenül ideges volt; ideges, hogy olyan sok időt elvesztegetett, és dühös, mert soha nem gondolt arra, hogy _eltűnteti_ a Nenjét, és Zetsu állapotba kerül, vagy támadásra használja a Nenjét.

Eszébe jutottak azok az idők, amikor annyira félt Hisokától, az idők, amikor a levegő körülötte meghajlott és elsötétült és rémisztőbbé vált és kirázta a hideg. Eszébe jutott az, ahogy a szíve összeszorult, amikor először találkoztak, amikor úgy érezte, meghal, ha egy rossz mozdulatot tesz. Ez végig a Nen volt.

Eszébe jutott a délután, mielőtt Hisoka feltűnt. Eszébe jutott, amikor olyan dühös volt, hogy ölni akart, ahogy a Nenje kiáradt belőle sötéten és fojtogatón, ahogy a férfi megdermedt és nem tudott megmozdulni.

Tehát Kaede tudtán kívül használta a Tent.

A cipője alig hallatott hangot, ahogy fürgén visszament a Mennyek Tornyába, túl elfoglalva a gondolataival, hogy a környezetével törődjön. Kaede már tudta, hogy egy különleges kivétel a Nen világában: míg mások évekig tökéletesítik a Nen technikájukat, az aura irányítása számára olyan könnyű volt, akár a lélegzés. A _Hatsu_ , ahogy Hisoka mondta, a Nen legbonyolultabb formája, de neki már megvan.

Egy Nen-használó egy Specialista típusú Nennel, a képesség, hogy látja a Sors Fonalait és megjósolja a jövőt. A Hatsuja már kifejlődött, de még fogalma sem volt a Zetsuról és a _Ten_ nek is csak a felületét kapargatta. Olyan, mint egy vonat, aminek minden alkatrésze át van rendezve, még működik, de bonyolult és sokkal összetettebb a megértése.

 _Két nap maradt._ Két nap, amíg lejár a hónapja, és vissza kell térnie Tabithához és az apjához.

Két nap, hogy mindent megtanuljon. Lehetetlenség.

Viszont a szíve izgatottan kalapált.

.

Kaede halkan besurrant a szobájába, vigyázott, hogy ne zavarja a többieket az emeletén, akik már bizonyosan alszanak.

Hisoka valami döntő fontosságút adott neki, amivel megértheti a Nent. Addig beszélgettek az étteremben, míg a nap már rég lement, és az étterem bezárt, amikor az utca kiürült, míg csak az ő hangjuk és halk lépteik maradtak az egyetlen hangok a sötétségben.

Kaede ismét azon töprengett, hogy Hisoka miért fogadta el egyáltalán az ajánlatát. Volt valami hátsó szándéka; Kaede ebben biztos volt. Csak rövid ideje ismeri, de bárki, aki legalább egyszer beszélt vele, azonnal tudja, hogy Hisoka soha nem hagyja, hogy teljesen átlássanak a szándékain. Teljes egészében egy kiszámíthatatlan tényező.

Bűntudat érzése ült a mellére, de lenyomta. Elvégre Hisoka nem mondott el mindent a Nenről. Ebben biztos volt. Viszont több mint elég segítséget adott.

Vagyis a végén ez egy egyenrangú csere volt.

 _Hiszen… én sem mondtam el neki mindent._

Az aurája beborította a testét a szobájának sötétjében, és Kaede mély levegőt vett. _Ren, Zetsu, Ten, Hatsu._

Lehunyta a szemét és elmosolyodott.

.

.

.

Még egy találkozás.

Kaede kiengedett egy apró sóhajt, fintorogva tekergette a tincseit. Talán le kéne vágnia. A haja, ami egykor gondtalanul vágott bubi volt, most elérték a vállát, a frufruja pedig annyira megnőtt, hogy belelógott a szemébe.

A tekintete ismét végigfutott az üres hotelszobán, leellenőrizte, hogy nem hagy-e itt semmit. A keze megfeszült a most telepakolt bőröndjének fogantyúján. Ez az utolsó nap. Ma vissza kell térnie az apjához.

Az ég épphogy kezdett kivilágosodni, amikor elindult. Kaede sóhajtott, és becipzárolta a dzsekijét, majd feltette a kapucnit, hogy védje magát a különösen hideg levegőtől. A bőröndjének kerekei végig kattogtak, ahogy a járda repedéseihez értek.

Megállt egy kereszteződésnél, hunyorogva nézett fel az égre, ahogy megpróbálta eldönteni, merre kellene mennie. A lélegzete kis párafelhőket fújt a levegőbe.

\- Bú.

Kaede idegei teljesen összezavarodtak. Hirtelen élesen figyelmes volt a mély kuncogásra mögötte, a meleg lélegzetre, ami a fülét legyezte és végigfutott a hideg a hátán. Ösztönösen hátrafordult. A lélegzete megakadt a torkában.

\- …Hisoka – mondta lenyűgözően közömbös hangon a döbbenetéhez képest. Egy kis rész benne elképesztően rémült volt. Hisoka hang nélkül a háta mögé került – egyáltalán nem hallotta közeledni.

\- Jó reggelt, jövendőmondó-chan~

 _Istenem_ , olyan gyönyörű. A fakó reggeli fényben a kifestett arcának minden vonása tisztán látszott, a haja a szokásos lángalakú stílusban volt felállítva. Még a smink alatt is látta az állkapcsának erős vonulatát, a magas, kiemelkedő arccsontokat és azt az _irritáló vigyort._

Kaedeben hirtelen észrevette, hogy nyáladzik, és gyorsan elfordult.

\- Nem néztem ki belőled, hogy reggeli sétákra jársz – mondta Kaede gyengén, a fogása megszorult a bőrönd fogantyúján. Hisoka szemei lepillantottak, és a szemöldöke felemelkedett.

\- Nem, általában nem szoktam – mondta -, de megláttalak, és gondoltam nem lenne rossz legalább köszönni.

\- Nem kellett volna ilyen hirtelen felbukkannod – morogta Kaede a bajsza alatt, az ujjai megszorultak a bőröndön. – Nem is hallottalak.

\- Miért mész el ilyen korán? – kérdezte Hisoka a bőröndre tekintve.

A lámpa zöldre váltott, és együtt mentek át az úttesten. Kaede sóhajtott, végignézte, ahogy a lélegzete eltűnik a levegőben.

\- Csak egy kis időre megyek. Még a környéken leszek.

\- Kár – mondta Hisoka elfordítva a tekintetét, hogy félúton találkozzon az övével. Egy halvány vigyor húzódott a szájára. – Szörnyen unalmas, mikor nincs meccsem, ezért egy kis szórakozást reméltem. Milyen magasra jutottál?

\- 100. emelet – mondta Kaede kissé kényelmetlenül érezve magát. Elég egyértelműen emlékeztetve lett a közte és Hisoka közti erőkülönbségre. Hisokához képest, aki egy magasan képzett és tapasztalt harcos, ő egy halhoz hasonlatos, aki alig bírja használni a kopoltyúját a víz alatt. Még ha a Nen irányítása jobb is, mint a legtöbbeknek, még mindig borzasztóan tapasztalatlan, ha a Nen képességeinek tényleges használatáról van szó.

\- A 100. emeletre jutottál egy hónap alatt?

\- Három hét – javította ki Kaede, nem volt biztos abban, mit gondol Hisoka. – Téged kerestelek.

\- Hmm – hümmögött Hisoka. Mély csöndbe merültek, hagyták, hogy Kaede bőröndjének kerekei töltsék be a párbeszéd helyét. Mivel kora reggel volt, az utcák csaknem üresek voltak.

\- Hisoka – mondta Kaede végül. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem az a fajta vagy, aki csak úgy köszön valakinek ilyen korán. Mit akarsz?

Egy rövid csönd. Kaede megkockáztatott egy pillantást Hisokára, mire észrevette, hogy megállt a sétában, és szúrós szemmel bámulja.

Kaede elfordult. Hisoka keze hirtelen megragadta a csuklóját, gyengén húzta, de határozottan.

\- Mit tervezel, Kaede-chan?

Kaede lefagyott. A hangja olyan kellemes volt, de a szavainak olyan halvány éle volt, ami miatt felállt a szőr a hátán.

Hisoka újra megrántotta a csuklóját, és megfordította, hogy egymással szembe legyenek. A szemében lévő kifejezés majdnem lusta volt egy cseppnyi élvezettel.

Kaede elutasította, hogy fenyegetettséget érezzen a pillantásától. Elutasította, hogy azt higgye, a repdeső érzés a gyomrában bármi más, mint adrenalin. Nyelt egyet, de a szája hirtelen kiszáradt.

\- M-Mi?

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy nagyot hallasz – Hisoka közelebb húzta, olyan közel, hogy Kaede érezte a testéből áradó hőt és a természetellenesen hideg kezeit. – Azt kérdeztem, mit tervezel, Kaede Hanegawa.

Önmaga ellenére, Kaede megremegett. Hisoka nyers energiájában veszélyt és erőt _sugárzott._ És egy része szárnyalt, hogy képes volt felkelteni a figyelmét.

Lenyelte a növekvő pánikot.

\- Gyerünk, Kaede-chan! – A hangja, mintha egy gyereket szidna. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nemcsak bámészkodtál, amíg én nem voltam itt. Mit találtál és mit tervezel?

A szíve összeszorult a mellkasában. _Nem fog elengedni, ugye?_

\- Tudom, hogy találtál valamit – mondta Hisoka, és bár a hangja dallamos és vidám maradt, Kaede kiszúrta a komolyságot és hidegséget. – Tudom, hogy találtál valami _fon~to~sat~,_ valami olyan fontosat, ami miatt úgy döntöttél, hogy kijátszod a kártyáidat, és lépsz. Másokat talán átverhetsz, de engem nem. Veszélyes vagy.

 _Nem,_ gondolta Kaede keserűen, _nem én vagyok itt a veszélyes._ Csak Hisoka képes észrevenni valami ennyire jól titkolt dolgot, valamit, amit olyan régóta magában tartott.

\- Gyanús vagy – mondta Hisoka halkan, a vöröses arany szemei ragyogtak. – Azóta gyanús voltál, mióta elmentél. Mióta visszajöttem. _Mit rejtegetsz?_

 _Mindent._

Természetesen voltak dolgok, amiket nem mondott el Hisokának: fontos dolgok, amiket el kellett volna, de nem engedett meg magának. Akkor honnan tudja?

\- Én… - A szavak elakadtak a torkában. Fájdalmasan nyelt. – Most nem mondhatom el.

Gyengén meglökte Hisoka mellkasát, és meglepetésére, Hisoka engedett, hátralépett, és engedte, hogy elmenjen. Kaede felvette a bőröndjét.

\- Nem mondod el – visszhangozta Hisoka duzzogó hangon. – Mit tervezel pontosan, Kaede-chan~?

A mosolya keserű lett.

\- Találkozzunk még! – mondta Kaede kedvesen. - …most nem mondhatom el, de el fogom. Igazából szerintem szükségem lesz a segítségedre.

 _Mi a csudát tervezel, Kaede-chan~?_

\- De ha tényleg tudni akarod, mit tervezek, azt hiszem…

\- …valami _borzalmasat._

.

.

.

\- Üdv itthon, Kaede! Milyen volt a hónapod a Mennyek Tornyában?

Kaede rámosolygott az apjára, de a mosolya nem érte fel hideg zöld szemeit.

\- Nagyon… _érdekes_ volt. Köszönöm.

Elvette a mappát és óvatosan kinyitotta, majd szétterítette a tartalmát az asztalon. Kaede ismét megcsodálta az apja és Tabitha tervének részletességét és ravaszságát. Egyszerre briliáns gondolat volt, mégis hitvány és erkölcstelen.

 _Bűvöld el őket, és szerezz bizonyítékot az illegális üzleteikről._

Nem bonyolult. A vezérigazgató babonás, Kaede pedig teljes mértékben bízik abban, hogy jövendőmondó képessége pontos.

Elvégre az elmúlt három nap nem volt teljesen eredménytelen.

.

A haját meghosszabbították valahogy, és begöndörítették, így a válla alá ért. A frufruja oldalra lett csatolva egy nagy díszes virággal. A sminkmesterek kitettek magukért: valahogy elérték, hogy a szempillái hosszúak, a szemei nagyok és fényesek, az arccsontjai magasak és kiemelkedőek, a bőre pedig puha és hibátlan legyen. A ruhája világoszöld volt, ami lassan egyre sötétebb és sötétebb lett, majdnem feketén végződött a térde alatt. Kaede kényelmetlenül ficánkolt, a pántjait igazgatta. A laza ruhadarab miatt érzett kényelmetlenség ellenére maga a ruha nagyon könnyű volt, egyértelműen jó minőségű anyagból készült.

A tükörbe kukucskálva Kaede megpróbálta felfedezni régi énjének nyomait. Eltűntek a hanyagul eltűrt frufruk, a beesett, piszkos arca. Eltűntek a fiús ruhák, a rendetlen kinézete. A tükörből egy első osztályú hölgy nézett vissza. Illő egy gazdag üzletember lányához.

 _Milyen szörnyű._ A végén csak egy újabb kifestett arc.

\- Gyönyörű vagy! – Az ajtó nyikorgott. Kaede megfordult, hogy lássa az ajtóban álló Tabithát.

\- A ruha kiemeli a szemedet – mondta Tabitha mosolyogva. – Jó munkát végeztek, nem igaz?

Kaede hezitált, de nem tudott nem válaszolni:

\- Nem vagyok önmagam.

\- Nem – mondta Tabitha előresétálva, így Kaede előtt állt meg. -, ez vagy te. Mindig szép voltál. Csak bizonyos körülmények miatt nem látszott. Tudod, mikor elszöktél, az apukád megszállottként keresett. Még sohasem láttam senkit, aki ennyit törődött volna a lányával.

Az ösztönei arra utasították, hogy védekezzen, hogy mutassa azt az ellenségességet Tabitha felé, amiben eddig részesítette. De a múlt hónap megváltoztatta Kaedet, és most azt mondta magának, hogy már nem számít. Elvégre a végén Tabitha úgy tűnik, őszintén ki akar jönni Kaedevel. Néhány dolgot soha nem lehet elfelejteni, de mindig meg lehet bocsátani.

Mellesleg fontosabb dolga is volt ennél.

\- Kész az ebéd? – kérdezte Kaede, és lesimította a ruháját.

.

.

.

Hisokának teljesen igaza volt.

Voltak dolgok, amiket Kaede nem mondott el Hisokának.

Természetesen voltak dolgok, amiket nem kellett elmondania. Például nem kellett elmondania Hisokának, hogy kapcsolatba lépett az apjával, vagy, hogy az ok, amiért újra találkozni akar vele, nem igazán a Zoldyck orgyilkosok vagy a Nen, pusztán csak szeretné újra látni. Tulajdonképpen nem akarta, hogy tudja. Kaede nem akarta, hogy Hisoka tudja, mennyire hatással vannak rá a hirtelen eltűnései és feltűnései.

Viszont voltak bizonyos dolgok, amiket ahogy Kaede figyelte a homályos környezetét az autó ablakán át, talán el kellett volna mondania.

Például, nem mondta el Hisokának a halála pontos körülményeit.

Nem hazudott; elmondta, hogy valamilyen irodában bedrogozzák, majd több ember megtámadja, az egyikük hasba szúrja, hogy mozgásképtelenné tegye, a többi pedig addig döfködi, amíg meg nem hal. Ezt látta és megerősítette a fonalaival.

Viszont nem mondta el Hisokának, hol van ez az épület, vagy hogy egy nagyon ismerős utcára néz.

Nem mondta el Hisokának, hogy ő tulajdonképpen felismerte a férfit, aki felelős a haláláért. Felismerte, mivel a mosolygó férfi, aki a támadásért felelős, ugyanaz az ember, aki a Tabitha által e-mailben küldött fényképen volt.

Nem mondta el Hisokának, hogy találkozik a férfivel, aki a haláláért felelős három nappal azután, hogy látta a halálát.

Nem; ezeket a dolgokat Kaede nem mondta el Hisokának. Végigsimította a kemény, csontos ujjait a mappán, amit Tabitha adott neki. Egy kicsit kinyitotta, és kivette belőle az iratokhoz csatolt képet.

 _Mr. Richards, 32 éves. Vezérigazgató._

Egy meglehetősen unalmas életrajz semmi kiemelkedően gyanússal. Ő is csak egy ember, aki megörökölte az üzletet az apjától, majd meglepően sikeres lett.

 _Ez a férfi fogja megölni Hisokát._

Kaede újra lenyomta a bűntudatát. Tényleg el kellett volna mondania mindent Hisokának. _Később elmondom,_ gondolta magában, _később. Először biztosítanom kell néhány dolgot._

A Nenje körülvette a testét, és lenézett a kezeire. Ugyanolyanok voltak – csak egy pár fonál látszott. A többit beburkolta a színtelen fonalak hálója, mint ezelőtt.

Kísérletezve ökölbe szorította a kezét, figyelte, ahogy fonalak változnak. Becsukta a szemét.

.

.

Tehát ő a mosolygó férfi.

\- Kaede Yasukawa kisasszony, igaz?

Álnevet adtak neki, és jó okkal, de Kaede mégis kínosan érezte magát, hogy olyan vezetéknevet használ, ami valójában nem az övé. Soha nem tudott jól hazudni. Egész életében soha nem volt ismeretes arról, hogy csak úgy kipattannak a sztorik a fejéből, és soha nem fejlesztette ki a képességet, hogy meggyőzően hazudjon. Ez mások dolga volt.

Az előtte álló férfi magas volt és jóképű sűrű barna hajjal, amit gondosan beállítottak, valamint elbűvölően mosolygott. Köszöntötte, mire Kaede visszamosolygott, engedte, hogy lesegítse róla a kabátját, és leültek. Pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint a képen.

Kaede elkapta magát az ablaküveg tükrében, és észrevette, hogy a mosolya feltűnően kínos.

 _Végül is még mindig rosszul hazudok._

\- Sok mindent hallottam magáról, Yasukawa-san. Azt mondják, maga jövendőmondó?

\- Igen – válaszolta Kaede, a mosolya kicsit halványult. – Azt kell, mondjam, én is sok mindent hallottam önről, Mr. Richards. Megtiszteltetés találkozni önnel.

A fiatal vezérigazgató nevetett, Kaede pedig azon kapta magát, hogy Hisoka nevetésével hasonlítja össze, és elfelejtett mosollyal válaszolni.

\- Nos, Yasukawa-san, részemről az öröm. Rendkívül babonás ember vagyok. Amikor meghallottam, hogy egy fiatal és gyönyörű jövendőmondó annyi ember közül pont velem szeretne találkozni, azonnal meg akartam ismerni.

Kaede kellemesen mosolygott, és gyengéden húzogatta a ruhája szélét. Nem tudta, hogy kellene reagálnia.

A férfi győzedelmesen mosolygott, és leült a vele szemben lévő székre.

\- A titkárnőmnek említette, hogy nagyon értékes információval szolgálhat a vállalatom jövőjét illetően, ha engedélyezzük a találkozót. Nem tehetek róla, ha felmerül bennem a gyanú – honnan tudhatom, hogy nem csak kitalálja a dolgokat?

Hát persze. Itt a kihívás. Kaede kiengedett egy mély levegőt, és bólintott.

\- Hát persze – mondta. – Kérem, nyújtsa a kezét!

 _Alku és Egyezség._ Valami, amit Hisoka tanított neki pár nappal ezelőtt, és valami, amit három nap alatt kidolgozott.

Ez volt Kaede Alkuja a Nenjével, és az Egyezség, amit magára helyezett. A jövőbe látó képességéért cserébe a kliens egyenértékű információval fizeti vissza. Az információ értéke attól függ, mennyire fontos Kaedenek, és ennek eredményeképpen a Fonalak által mutatott jelenetek pontossága és valóssága növekszik.

Így ebben az esetben Kaedenek nem azt kell kérdeznie magától, _mit fogok látni_ , hanem azt, hogy _mit fogok kérdezni?_

Már rég eldöntötte.

\- Fonalakat látok – mondta Kaede, mielőtt elvette Mr. Richards kinyújtott kezét. – A képességemmel kiszámíthatom a jövőt az általam látott fonalak alapján. A fonalak minden ember kezén ott vannak, és mikor megérintem őket, látom a jövőt. De mostanában a saját kezemen is észrevettem dolgokat…

 _Mint a pókselyem._

Mr. Richards keze meleg volt és kissé kérges, az ujjai kövérek és egészségesek.

\- Valami takarja a kezeimet – mondta. – Színtelen fonalak, amik nem akarnak eltűnni. Nem kellene itt lenniük, mert soha nem kerültem olyan állapotba, ami okozhatta volna, hogy ne láthassam a saját kezemen lévő fonalakat.

\- A napokban… A napokban rájöttem, hogy ezek a fonalak nem miattam vannak itt.

Nen nyomai a színtelen fonalak hálójában, nem az övé. Hisokának is észre kellett vennie. Valaki más tette, de hogy? És miért? Nyilvánvalóan nem bízhatott az emlékeiben. Nyilván van valami, ami hiányzik, amit nem tud a helyére tenni.

 _Valami gond van velem._

A szemei lecsukódtak.

\- Két napon belül megpróbál egy illegális üzletet kötni a helyi maffiával – mondta Kaede, a képek átfutottak a szemei előtt. – Sikerülni fog – tulajdonképpen többezres profitot fog nyerni. Ezzel a pénzzel több fejlesztést fog csinálni, biztosítja, hogy a földalatti tranzakciói jól rejtve maradjanak a nyilvánosság előtt. A vállalat raktárai váratlanul megemelkednek két héten belül. Jól fog menni a sora.

\- Viszont… - hatás szüntetet tartott. – Ez viszonylag unalmas. Ezt bárki megjósolhatná, mert nem igazán meglepő. Ezért kicsit tovább megyek…

Hirtelen Kaede ideges lett, de lenyelte, és a hangját kiegyenlítette és biztosította, mintha tényleg nagy kockázatot vállalna.

\- A probléma itt az, hogy a profit soha nem lesz elég. Elvégre ott a rivális cég, ami minden mozdulatával lépést tart. A vállalata szenved – mondta. – Nehéz versenyben van a rivális céggel, és elkeseredett idők elkeseredett megoldásokat szülnek… nem igaz?

Ostobaság volna másképp gondolni. Az apja elég elkeseredett volt ahhoz, hogy őt kérte meg, hogy segítsen szabotálni ennek az embernek a cégét. Persze, hogy a másik cég is elkeseredett. Ez a verseny kevésbé szólt a profitról és a hírnévről, sokkal inkább arról, hogy _a végén ki lesz a győztes?_ Az a személy, aki a legnagyobb politikai hatalommal rendelkezik, és aki felül tudja múlni a másikat brutális erővel.

Elégedettséggel töltötte el érezni, ahogy a férfi keze megrezzen, mintha ideges lenne.

\- Ön egy türelmetlen ember – mondta Kaede. – Sikert akar, méghozzá gyorsan – ez látszik az üzleteiből és a fejlesztéseiből. Ezért hajlandó dolgozni a maffiával, és ezért vállal ennyi kockázatot. Azt akarja, hogy a vállalata még erősebb legyen, mint most – és ennek érdekében nem riad vissza attól sem, hogy elsöpörje a vetélytársakat.

Kaede kinyitotta a szemét, és elégedett volt Mr. Richards arcán lévő nyugtalan kifejezés láttán.

\- Én… le vagyok nyűgözve – mondta.

Kaede összehúzta a szemét. Még ebben a szituációban is képes volt megtartani valamennyi higgadtságot. _Egy igazi politikus._ Teljesítette Tabitha és az apja kérését.

De még nem végzett. Még egy valami hátra van.

\- A fonalaim sosem hazudnak – mondta Kaede, és érezte, hogy a hangja most már kicsit rekedtebb, mintha fájna beszélni. – A fonalaim mindig az igazat mondják… ezért tudni fogom, ha hazudik. Csupán megerősítésre van szükségem.

Elejtette Mr. Richards kezét.

 _Felbéreltek, hogy megöljek valakit. Bizonyos körülmények eddig visszatartottak._

\- A neve Hisoka. – És újra az ő pályáján volt, hazai pályán. Végre felfedi a lapjait. – Vörös haj, sápadt bőr. Egy csillag a jobb arcán, egy könnycsepp a balon, bohócruhában. Tökéletesnek tűnik – brutálisan erős, rémisztően tehetséges, hogy elvállalja a munkát, mégis megoldható, mert nem olyan ismert. Nem akart egy különösen neves bérgyilkost, mint a Zoldyckokat. Nem, helyette valaki olyat akart, aki könnyen elérhető, akivel garantált a siker, de nem bonyolult eltávolítani.

\- Yasukawa-san… - Mr. Richards nyelt egyet. – Nem kételkedem a képességeiben. Most már abbahagyhatja.

\- _Még nem végeztem_ – sziszegte Kaede. A Nenje hullámzott körülötte, beborította, mint egy folyékony üvegburok. – Kinek a megölésére bérelte fel Hisokát… és miért akarja megölni Hisokát utána?

 _Mit tervezel, Kaede-chan~?_

\- Válaszoljon! – mondta Kaede. – És elmondok mindent, amit tudni akar. Segítsen eltávolítani ezeket a zavaró fonalakat a kezemről, és gazdaggá teszem. _Kössünk egyezséget._

 **Emlékeztek a színtelen fonalakra?**

 **Igen, fontosak. Valamiért. Ez bonyolult. Tudjátok, egy abszolút borzalmas háttérsztorit adtam Kaedenek… szóval elnézést érte. Csavarok érkezni fognak. Készüljetek!**

 **Imádlak titeket :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Visszatekintés: Két üzlet el akarja pusztítani egymást. Kaede apja elküldte a lányt, hogy gyűjtsön bizonyítékokat arról, hogy a másik vezérigazgató, Mr. Richards törvényt szeg. Eközben Kaede kideríti Hisoka szerepét az apja halálában, és úgy dönt, közbelép…_

.

 _[Szép napot, Kaede-chaaan~]_

… _ **Szia, Hisoka. Hogy vagy és miért írtál?**_

 _[Ma reggel ígértél egy randit~! :-( Elfelejtetted~?]_

… _ **Egy randit?**_

 _[Szóval elfelejtetted, bár nem számít. El fogsz nekem mondani miiiindent a szuper titkos tervedről, emlékszel~?]_

 _._

 _._

 _[Nagyszerű~ Akkor küldöm a helyszínt…]_

 _._

Kaede lezárta a telefonját, de az újra rezgett. Sóhajtott. Felvette a táskáját, és belebújt a dzsekijébe.

\- Mondja meg Tabithának, hogy elmentem – szólt az inasnak.

.

 _Kaede nem hülye._

 _Míg a jövendőmondással töltött évei apró betekintést nyújtottak a Nenbe, nagyobb tapasztalatot adott, ahogy a jövő kimenetelét követte nyomon. Általában amit lát, az nem a nagy, teljes kép. Elvégre nem látta a múltat vagy a látott jelenet körülményeit._

 _De ki tudta következtetni. És nem tartott sokáig, míg összerakta a kirakós darabkáit._

 _Mindig is zavarta egy kicsit, ahogy Hisoka megközelítette, miután visszament az apjához. Amikor először találkoztak, semmi mást nem jelentett, mint múló érdekességet, felismerte a Nen képességét és csak puszta kíváncsisággal kezelte. Akkor olvasott a tenyeréből, és látott egy jövőt, ami komolyan aggasztotta, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha Hisoka komolyan venné. Így zajlottak a találkozásaik. Mindig úgy kezelte Kaedet, mint valamit, amivel eljátszogathat._

 _\- Amikor először találkoztam Hisokával – mondta a vezérigazgatónak. – Kiolvastam a fonalait. Láttam a jövőjében valami találkozást szeptemberben._

 _Mr. Richards felhúzta a szemöldökét és lassan bólintott._

– _Szeptember elején béreltem fel Hisokát. Az ügynökeinktől hallottunk róla, akik a Mennyek Arénáját látogatták._

 _Szeptember, a hónap, ahonnan a dolgok lassan alakulni kezdtek._

 _Elhagyta a Mennyek Arénáját, visszatért az apjához és bosszút esküdött. Hisoka eltűnt valahova, aztán visszajött, de valami megváltozott. Sokkal érdeklődőbbnek tűnt és sokkal óvatosabbnak. Mikor megközelítette, újra azt kérte, mondja meg a jövőjét, ezúttal a szándékai biztosan elzárva és rejtve maradtak._

 _Kaede akkor még nem értette. Azt gondolta, talán felismerte a fejlődését a Nenjében, vagy talán az erejében. Vagy talán egyszerűen bizalom alakult ki benne a jövendőmondó képessége iránt. Végül is nem egy harcos, csak lassan szokik hozzá a Nen világához, ami megnyílt előtte. De tévedett._

 _Igen, valószínűleg a jövendőmondó képességét akarta használni. De valójában csak azért, mert utánajárt a dolgoknak._

 _\- Meg akar szabadulni a rivális vállalatoktól, ezért így vagy úgy, de mindent megtett. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy okosan csinálta, megoldotta, hogy sehogy se lehessen összefüggésbe hozni magával. – Mikor az apja visszahívta, elmondta neki, hogy az ő cége az egyetlen, ami Mr. Richards útjában áll a környéken. Kaede eddig nem szentelt sok figyelmet ennek._

 _\- De még van egy vállalat az útban – folytatta Kaede. – Egy üzlet, amit nem lehet egyszerűen csak szabotálni anélkül, hogy lebukna – túl sok az őr, túl sok óvatosság és odafigyelés kell ahhoz. Biztosan kimerítette a lehetőségeit, míg kétségbeesetté nem vált._

 _Már csak pár darabka hiányzik. Miért akar Mr. Richards olyan elkeseredetten a régió legerősebb cégének vezére lenni, hogy hajlandó felbérelni egy gyilkost? Nem éri meg a fáradságot, pláne, ha utána még a gyilkostól is meg kell szabadulnia. Biztosan van még mögötte valami. Nagyon kevesen hajlandók ilyen messzire menni._

 _\- Csak óvatosan, Yasukawa-san! – Mr. Richards hangja barátságos volt, de fenyegetés rejtőzött benne. – Hiszek a babonákban, de a politikában könyörtelen vagyok. Ne higgye, hogy a terveim feltárása meg fog állítani._

 _\- Nem érdekel a kis kötélhúzása – válaszolt Kaede ridegen, a szemei összeszűkültek. Nem nyerek semmit, ha elmondom a titkait. Nekem a politikai játszmái semmi mást nem jelentenek, mint eszközt, hogy megszerezzem, amit akarok._

 _A vezérigazgató feszülten előrehajolt, az arca sápadt és komoly volt. Egy pillanatig Kaede mélyen zavarban érezte magát az elemző tekintete alatt, de félrelökte az érzéseit. Már nincs visszaút; kihúzta a kártyavár legalsó lapját, és már nem tehet semmit azon kívül, hogy figyeli a lapok zuhanását._

 _Valami megértéshez hasonló jelent meg a vezérigazgató szemében._

 _\- Rendben van – mondta könnyeden, felállva a székéből. – És mi az, amit akar?_

 _Kaede megkönnyebbült; elfogadták az ajánlatát. Most jön az ár._

 _Egy pillanatra megállt, alaposan megfontolta a válaszát._

 _\- Van… hatalma – mondta végül. – Kapcsolatai. Emberek, akik tudnak dolgokat vagy kideríthetik. Van valami, amit meg kell tennem, de a jelenlegi helyzetemben nem mozdulhatok. Egy jövendőmondó vagyok; tudom, hogy mit akar és segíthetek elérni, de csak ha maga is segít nekem. Ez egy fair csere._

 _Mr. Richards bólintott._

 _\- Tehát egy csere. Maga a kapcsolataimat akarja én pedig a képességét._

 _Kaede bólintott és keserűen mosolygott._

 _\- Pontosan._

 _._

 _._

 _Mélyen_ megbánta a döntését.

Kaede bonyolult kifejezéssel az arcán bámult az előtte álló épületre, a sötétített ablakokra, a füst és alkohol halványan érezhető szagára, a fényes neontáblára, ami épp most villant fel. A nap egy kicsivel a horizont felett volt; csak most kezdődött szürkülni az ég, az éjszaka első jelei.

\- Ez egy kocsma – jelentette ki.

\- De privát – válaszolta Hisoka halvány vidámsággal a hangjában. – Privát helyet akartál, nem?

\- Egy kocsma – ismételte egyhangúan.

Ez egy erősen ízléstelen kocsma volt, az a fajta, ahova még sosem tette be a lábát. Mindig csak körülöttük járkált, mindig figyelte, ahogy mások bemennek, és csinálják, amit csinálnak. Alig volt valami mozgás a sötétített ablakok mögött, bár ez várható volt. A nap csak most ment le, még a hold sem jött fel. A horizont élénk, narancs színben pompázott. Kaede viszont biztos volt benne, hogy hamarosan megtelik a kocsma.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Hisoka kötekedve, mintha megérezné a hezitálását. – Még nem voltál ilyen helyen? Ez egy kocsma. Beszélgethetünk négyszemközt, nem leszünk gyanúsak senkinek és berúghatunk. A legjobb hely, ahol titkokról lehet beszélgetni, nem is tudtad~?

Kaede lemondóan sóhajtott, és kivette a kezeit a zsebéből.

\- Fura fickó vagy.

A vigyor irritálóan nagy volt, ahogy Hisoka az ajtó felé mutatott, és kezét a hátára téve előre tolta a lányt. Valamiért ez az egyszerű érintés felért egy halálos fenyegetéssel.

\- Hölgyeké az elsőbbség, jövendőmondó-chan~

.

 _\- Vagyis azt akarja, hogy keressek… egy Nen-űzőt?_

 _\- Egy Nen-űzőt – erősítette meg Kaede. – Gyorsan. Meg tudja csinálni, igaz? Én is kutatgattam. Magának van a legnagyobb földalatti információs hálózata a környéken. Ha maga nem tud találni egy Nen-űzőt, akkor senki._

 _Bár a szavai dicsérők voltak, a hangja éles, a szeme pedig fenyegető maradt. Kaede nem tettette, hogy bízik ebben a férfiben. Elvégre az ő szemében semmi több egy kapzsi, hataloméhes üzletembernél, aki szemrebbenés nélkül szegi meg a szerződéseket, ha már nem hoznak számára hasznot._

 _A vezérigazgató elfordította a fejét, újra elégedetlenkedve figyelte a lányt._

 _\- Akkor megegyeztünk._

 _\- Az egyezségek jelentéktelenek magának – válaszolta Kaede. – Különben nem is gondolna arra, hogy megöl valakit, akit felbérelt._

 _Mr. Richards karba tette a kezét és megvillantotta jellegzetes mosolyát._

 _\- Még nem adta meg, amit akarok. És ebben az esetben nem találom bonyolultnak egy Nen-űző felkutatását. Majd meglátjuk. A bizalmatlansága alaptalannak bizonyulhat._

 _._

\- Tehát mondd, Kaede-chan, mit tervezgetsz ilyen nagy titokban? _Megöl_ a kíváncsiság…

\- Vicces – válaszolta Kaede szárazan. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy van pár ötleted. Miért nem tippelsz?

Hisoka elmosolyodott a szavain, majd előrehajolt.

\- Felbéreltek, hogy megöljem az apádat.

\- Tudom.

\- Hát nem csodálatosak ezek a véletlenek?

\- Tessék?

Hisoka vállat vont:

\- Olyan _unalmas_ voltál, mikor először találkoztunk, Kaede-chan. Csak a Nen képességed érdekelt, nem holmi szegényesen étkező utcapatkány. Nem igazán foglalkoztam veled, hogy őszinte legyek.

\- Ez fájt – jegyezte meg Kaede nyájasan. – De annyira nem. Folytasd!

\- Aztán pár hónappal később felkértek, hogy öljek meg valakit _nagyon_ gyanús mennyiségű pénzért. Hallottad, hogy a 200. emelet után már nem kapsz pénzt az Arénában? Hiszed vagy sem, kellett a pénz, úgyhogy ezt az ajánlatot nem utasíthattam vissza. Szóval egy kicsit kutatgattam, tettem a dolgom. És micsoda meglepetés! Felfedeztem, hogy-

\- Az utcapatkány a célpontod lánya? – Kaede hangja kemény volt.

\- Elszökött, amikor tíz éves volt, és azóta nem látták. Szörnyen gyerekes.

Kaede az italának szívószálával játszott, figyelte, ahogy a buborékok lebegnek a folyadék felszínén.

\- Hmm.

\- De tudod, - mondta Hisoka a saját italával játszva. - ha összességében nézzük a képet, ez nem igazán számít, ugye? Folyton meglepsz engem.

\- Meglepni téged? – Kaedenek az a nyugtalanító érzése támadt, hogy buzdítja Hisokát ezekkel a kérdésekkel, mintha valami olyannal játszana, amivel nem lenne szabad.

Hisoka mosolya egyértelműen állati volt.

\- Így van. Nem értelek, _Ka-ede-chan._ Általában jó vagyok ezekben a dolgokban, de te mindig meglepsz. Mi motivál? Hogy fejlesztetted ilyen gyorsan a Nened? Miért hagytad el a Mennyek Tornyát? Miért mentél vissza az apádhoz? Erről jut eszembe, tényleg kíváncsi vagyok… - A bosszúszomjas öröm a hangjában mélységesen nyugtalanító volt. - …meg fogom ölni?

Kaede lefagyott.

\- Mi?

\- Az apád – mondta Hisoka. – A terv. Megölöm az apádat?

Kaede túl sokáig várt a válasszal; a kérdése kidöntötte az egyensúlyából. Nyelt egyet, és érezte, ahogy a kezei ökölbe szorulnak az ölében.

.

Senki sem vette észre őket a kocsma sarkában. A férfi megdöbbentően vörös haja vagy a nő különleges zöld szemei ellenére rejtve maradtak, a különcségüket elrejtette a vad zene és a fakó fények.

A férfi intett, a mindig jelenlévő vigyor most is az arcán. A nő úgy tűnt, megfeszül, majd ellazul. A másik finom mozgásához képest az ő tartása sokkal védettebb és szaggatottabb.

\- Nos – mondta a nő a poharának szélével játszva, a zöld szemei valami megnevezhetetlen dologgal égtek. – mivel ilyen szépen kérted, Hisoka… _a tervem…-_

 _._

\- Színtelen fonalak vannak a kezemen, amik nem hozzám tartoznak. Tudni akarom, mit rejtenek, ezért alkut kötöttem a munkáltatóddal…

.

\- Kiváló, mademoiselle! – mondta Hisoka egy vigyorral az arcán. – Meg akar ölni. De ne gondolj bele túl sokat. Csak azért akar megölni, mert hozzáfértem valamihez, amiről nem akarja, hogy tudjak, és biztosíthatlak, hogy semmi köze hozzád. Bár azt kell, hogy mondjam, nem számítottam rá, hogy ilyen… szokatlan tervvel állsz elő.

Kaede hirtelen kételkedni kezdett magában, a pánik parányi szélei forogtak a mellkasában. Ez egy mérhetetlenül önző terv, ezt elismerte. Nem úgy készítette a tervet, hogy a többiekre gondolt közben; nincs olyan szituáció, ahol mindenki nyer. A végén a terve tiszta felelőtlenség. Válaszokat akart a kérdéseire anélkül, hogy másokkal törődne.

\- Túl arrogáns vagyok? – kérdezte hangosan, és meglepődött, mikor Hisoka nevetni kezdett.

\- Nonszensz! – válaszolta Hisoka, az arcán lévő vigyor miatt a szája jobban felállt, mint szokott. – Tetszik. A terved izgalmas.

.

.

.

.

A kocsma _annyira rossz ötlet volt._

Az egész azzal kezdődött, hogy Hisoka rendelt egy italt, egy férfiasat, csak hogy felvágjon. Aztán észrevette, ahogy Kaede kételkedve szemezik vele, és rendelt még egyet, hogy lássa a reakcióját. Aztán szándékosan vetett rá egy pillantást, ami _veszélyt_ és _őrületet_ és _csináljunk valami totál őrültséget_ sugallt, majd elmosolyodott a lány kissé rémült arckifejezésén.

Ezután természetesen kíváncsi lett, milyen lenne Kaede részegen, és egyik dolog a másik után, most pedig már teljesen tele volt alkohollal, és kezdett rosszul lenni.

De ki a francot érdekel, nem? Egy kocsmában van. Mire valók a kocsmák, ha nem titkok megosztására és lerészegedésre, lehetőleg nem ebben a sorrendben?

Legalább sikerült Kaedet is leitatnia.

.

.

Tényleg nem kellett volna hagynia magát a lánynak. Tényleg nem kellett volna beleegyeznie, hogy találkozik Hisokával annyi hely közül pont egy kocsmában.

A fakó fények sem segítettek; vagy az alkohol szaga és az üvöltő zene és a földön vergődő testek. Nem hiányzott az életéből, hogy pont egy kocsma asztalánál üljön maga alá húzott lábakkal, szemben Hisokával. Nem hiányzott az életéből, hogy a szemöldökének játékos mozgatását bámulja, vagy a vigyorát, ahogy összefonva a csuklóját, villogó szemekkel előrehajol.

Tényleg, tényleg, tényleg ki kell jutnia innen. A hangos zene elnyomja a gondolatait, és _tényleg nem kellett volna_ meginni azt az utolsó üveget.

Komolyan, nem is bírja az alkoholt. Persze, már ivott, de egy pohárnál soha nem többet. De természetesen Hisoka hozta meg a végső döntést azzal, hogy sok alkoholt rendelt, hogy berúgjon, és hogy _Kaede is_ berúgjon, és büszkén kijelentette, hogy együtt berúgni annak a jelképe, hogy bűntársak lettek… vagy valami ilyesmi.

Kaedenek röptében eszébe jutott, hogy az alkohol csökkenti az agyműködést és lelassítja a reflexeket. Volt még valami a bénulásról és az alkoholmérgezésről, de a puszta szag elnyelte az érzékeit, a feje pedig irtózatosan fájni kezdett.

Mennyi ideje van itt? A nap már rég lement, a kocsma pedig megtelt azóta.

\- Én megyek – mondta Kaede végül Hisokának, és felállt a helyéről. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, úgy érezte, a világ kicsit meginog, ahogy a lábára állt. _Francba_ , túl sokat ivott. Egyik kezét a homlokára tette, mély levegőt vett, a világ forgott, megállt. – Kezd késő lenni.

Egy rántás a felsőjén megállította az előrelépésben.

Kaede megfordult, és Hisoka tekintetével találkozott. Bizonytalanul megfordult, érezte, ahogy az ujjak lecsúsznak róla. Hisoka ismét utána nyúlt.

\- Hisoka – mondta, a fáradtsága valamelyest idegességgé vált. – mit csinálsz?

\- Miiiiiii~? – húzta el a szót lustán, az ujjai könyörtelenül szorongatták a felsőt, végül elérte a csuklóját és a kezét. Kaede megpróbált nem remegni az érzésre, ahogy a hideg ujjai megérintették a meleg testét. – Máris elmész?

\- Hisoka, te nagyon, nagyon részeg vagy. – És a saját fejében lévő szédülésből és az álmos érzésből ítélve, ami kezdett szétterjedni a végtagjaiban, ő is az.

Egy halvány vigyor jelent meg Hisoka száján:

\- Tudooom~

Egy percig némán néztek egymás szemébe. Kaedenek problémái voltak megérteni a kifejezést Hisoka arcán. Arra várt, hogy elengedje a csuklóját, de nem tette. Ehelyett csak várakozóan nézett rá.

Kaede remegő végtagokkal megértette, hogy a „bűntársa" teljesen az öntudatlanságig részeg.

Kaede fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét, lesöpörte Hisoka kezét a csuklójáról. Egy nehéz sóhajjal lehajolt, és felhúzta a székéből. Meglepetésére csekély ellenállásba ütközött.

\- Gyere, Hisoka – mondta fáradtan, túlságosan tudatában a saját szédülésének. – Neked is haza kell menned.

.

.

Végre elérték a lakás ajtaját. Hisoka morogva megpróbált magához térni, de a dolgok folyton elhomályosodtak előtte és továbbra is szédült. Tényleg nem hazudott; ebben az állapotban kétséges, hogy elég uralma lett volna a végtagjai felett, hogy járjon, a ház kinyitásáról ne is beszéljünk. Normális esetben nem bánná, ha kifekszik a folyosón, de az mindig problémás reggelenként.

Őszintén szólva ez nagyon bosszantó. Ő egy férfi, aki bírja az alkoholt, de már olyan rég volt, hogy utoljára elment inni, és egész biztos volt benne, hogy jócskán túllépte a határait. Morcosan fogadta, hogy az ő testének is vannak határai, mintha lennének még dolgok, amiket túl kell szárnyalnia. Ebből a szempontból egy kicsit nárcisztikus. Hisoka szerette azt hinni, hogy ő irányítja a dolgokat.

\- Hol van a kulcs, Hisoka?

Aha! Ezért van a megbízható asszisztense, aki majdnem mindenben segít neki.

Nem igazán tudta, hogy vette rá, hogy hazamenjen vele. Bármelyik másik szituációban most vigyorogna az ötleten, de egy része teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy az egyetlen ok, amiért Kaede beszállt mellé a taxiba az volt, hogy biztosítsa, nem tör ki gyilkos dühben és öli meg a taxisofőrt vezetés közben. Okos lány.

Ügyetlenül intett a kezével, erőlködve mozgatta a száját, hogy a megfelelő szavakat formálja:

\- A lábtörlő alatt, bal sarok.

Kaede kicsit botladozva lehajolt, hogy megszerezze a kulcsot. Hisokát egy pillanatig hirtelen aggodalom fogta el. Figyelembe véve, hogy mindketten részegek, és Kaedenek is csak egy kicsivel működik jobban az agya, mint neki, nem lett volna meglepő az sem, ha _mindketten_ a folyosón aludtak volna. Majdnem rosszat sejtően Hisokának eszébe jutott, hogy az alkoholtolerancia jobb azoknak az embereknek, akiknek nagyobb a testtömegük.

Szégyenletes. Ha Kaede jelentősen kevesebbet is ivott, nem kellene sokkal részegebbnek lennie?

\- Francba, a hülye ajtó nem nyílik ki! – Kaede kétségbeesett hangokat adott ki. Valahogy sikerült beletennie a kulcsot a zárba, de úgy tűnik, az ajtó beragadt. – Hé, Hisoka, segíts-

Hisoka előrehajolt, nem szándékosan, de az ajtónak szorította a lányt, ahogy erőteljesen megnyomta az ajtót. Az ajtó kinyílt, és mindketten beestek a lakásba. Hisoka veszélyesen dülöngélt, de megtartotta magát az ajtófélfának támaszkodva.

\- Ughh – hallotta Kaede morgását valahol a sötétben. – Végre.

Nem fáradt a villany felkapcsolásával. Helyette simán betámolygott a lakásába, és meglepődött a megkönnyebbülésen, amikor hallotta, hogy az ajtó becsukódik a háta mögött.

.

.

Érezte, ahogy Kaede bizalmatlanul figyeli egy kifejezéssel, ami a _vajon milyen őrültséget fogsz csinálni most-_ hoz hasonlítható legjobban, és elvigyorodott, amikor a lány felé fordult, mivel mind a ketten részegek és kimerültek voltak, és Kaede már túl fáradt volt ellenkezni, mikor előrehúzta, és mindketten bebotorkáltak a hálószobába.

\- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Kaede megbotolva a saját lábában, a meglepetés legyőzte a kimerültséget a hangjában, ahogy bevonszolták a szobába.

Hisoka kuncogva közelebb húzta:

\- Miért nem maradsz itt éjszakára?

Kaede arca imádnivalóan elvörösödött a pánik és a méreg keverékeként.

\- Miről beszélsz, Hisoka?

\- Maradj! – mondta gondolkodás nélkül. – Csak egy éjszaka. Te is fáradt vagy, nem?

A sötétben csak a sziluettjét látta a lánynak az ablakon beáradó parányi holdsugaraktól. Elmosolyodott annak ellenére, hogy tudja, nem látszik. Érezte a habozását.

\- Csak egy ágy van, Hisoka. Hol aludjak?

Hisoka egész kedvelte, ahogy a nevét mondta, olyan fáradtan; egyszerre ismerős és óvatos hangsúlya volt.

\- Megosztozunk – válaszolta ismét a karját húzva. Kaede ellenállt.

\- Nem.

\- Gyerünk, - mondta. – már alig állsz a lábadon. – Hisoka közelebb lépett hozzá, így összeért a testük, könnyedén elnyelte a lányt.

Érezte, ahogy Kaede megfeszül, a csuklóját forgatja a kezében, és szokatlanul feléledt, ahogy érezte a csontjainak mozgását a bőre alatt.

\- Hisoka – mondta Kaede mély fáradtsággal a hangjában. – El akarsz csábítani?

\- Miért? – vigyorgott, és az ágy felé húzta. – Ennyire egyértelmű?

\- Részeg vagy – tájékoztatta Kaede.

\- Te is.

\- Meg fogsz erőszakolni? – A hangja óvatos maradt.

\- Nem – nevetett, és leült az ágyra. Még mindig nem engedte el a csuklóját.

\- Nagyon részeg vagy, Hisoka.

Gyorsan megrántotta a csuklóját és boldogságára Kaede előrebukott, képtelen volt megtartani az egyensúlyát. Hisoka hátrébb csúszott, hogy helyet adjon neki.

\- Nem csinálok semmit – mondta akkora őszinteséggel, amekkorát csak képes volt a hangjába tenni. – Csak aludj!

Egy pillanatig Kaede nem mozdult, és azt hitte, talán fel fog állni és elmegy. Meglepetésére ehelyett sóhajtva engedett, lassan felmászott az ágyra és bebújt a takaró alá. Hisoka várt egy pár másodpercet, majd vállat vont.

Ez a lány mindig képes meglepni őt. Talán fáradtabb, mint látszik vagy talán sokkal részegebb, mint azt gondolta.

 _Meg fogsz erőszakolni?_

Hmm, nem elvetendő ötlet. Az utóbbi pár hónapban sokkal egészségesebb lett, a majdnem szemet szúró vékonysága vérré és hússá vált. Hisoka felült, érezte, ahogy a matrac mozog a teste alatt. Átfordult, hogy a lány fölé hajoljon.

A zöld szemek kinyíltak, hogy találkozzanak az övéivel. Hisoka visszanyelte halvány vigyorát. Kaede szemei valóban az egyik legelragadóbb tulajdonsága. Elvégre szokatlan, hogy egy ázsiai nőnek zöld szemei vannak. A holdfényben a szemei úgy tűntek, mintha ragyognának; egzotikus formát kölcsönzött az arcának.

Kaede visszacsukta a szemét, és finoman arrébb lökte Hisokát a könyökével. Beletemette az arcát a párnába, és motyogott valami ilyesmit: _„fáj a fejem, menj aludni!"_

Hisoka sóhajtva visszafordult a saját oldalára. _Túl részeg._

Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ha túl sokat mozog, a fájdalom a fejében lemegy a gyomrába, és tényleg nem bízott abban, hogy az agya képes irányítani a végtagjait. Túlságosan is fáradt, hogy bármit csináljon.

Érezte, ahogy Kaede mocorog mellette, a hátára fordul.

\- Hisoka? – mormogta álmos, rekedt hangon.

\- Azt hittem, azt mondtad, aludni akarsz. – Az ő hangja ugyanolyan volt.

\- …Meg fogod ölni az apámat.

És erre Hisoka elvigyorodott. Ez a lány a legszórakoztatóbb ember a világon.

\- Hát persze – válaszolta boldogan. Elvégre most már bűntársa. - …és aztán te megölsz engem, drága jövendőmondó-chanom.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


End file.
